Sugar and Spice, Everything but Nice
by ANNEMARIECULLEN
Summary: Badass Edward had the looks, the attitude, the bike, everything, except Bella Swan, the one girl who treated him as if he never existed. Can Edward dazzle her? And change? Summary sucks. ALL HUMAN! Read and review please.
1. Prologue

School is just something to get time to pass.

It was stupid,

_boring_,

a waste of my time.

I had better things to do,

hang out with Jasper and Emmett,

ride my Harley,

and smoke.

All girls threw themselves at me, all guys envied me, I didn't blame them.

I knew I had the body, the looks, the style, the attitude, the bike.

I _didn't have_ one thing,

Bella Swan.


	2. Love to Hate you

I woke up to the beating against my bedroom door. "EDWARD MASEN, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!.." My step mother trailed off, Esme was her name.

I must've put my alarm clock on snooze the past half hour, because as I groaned turning over; to face my nightstand, it was already 7:30am.

I usually get out of the house by 630am, just to get out.

I was clearly running late, not for school, I could care less about that, I always hang out with Jasper and Emmett before class. They were my best friends, we were known as _'The Cold-Ones'_ why?- _I don't know_. Probably because we wore such a sorry, rebellious attitude, we've all had out story- but we were over it now. Screw the world, and what it's done to us- _right_? Right.

Every man for themselves. I had my close friends-brothers, and life was good.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP!" I yelled rolling out of bed. I itched my naked sides. "_Damn_.." I groaned.

I managed to get dressed. I pulled on my Levi jeans, my favorite and only brand, along with my plain white t, and my leather jacket. I slipped on my shoes, and ran my fingers through my hair, spiking it wildly, it was my signature look. I'd seen a few people try and imitate it, but it was clearly my look, only I could pull it off. On my way out, I snatched my riding gloves, and shoved them into my back pocket.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Esme stood by the front door, alongside my step-father, Carlisle Cullen.

Yeah, I kept my last name. They weren't my parents, for all I knew I was adopted out of pity, and I didn't need that too.

"Bye Es- mom.. dad." I gave a small grin, as Carlisle passed me my helmet. "Be _careful_." Esme called after me, I was already out the door.

As much as I didn't want to admit, I loved them, I really did, and I know they knew.

I just didn't know they loved me enough, to put up with me, for so long. I had to give them credit.

I pulled into the school parking lot, I wasn't surprised that I was the only student with a motorcycle license, let alone, someone who actually owned one.

I parked my bike into the free spot. I spread out my legs, keeping balance, while I pulled my black helmet off. It came with the matching black leather jacket, I got it for a good deal.

"_There's_Edward Masen." Jessica's voice, Stanley. I would've recognized it anywhere, especially the bedroom. Yeah, she was my biggest fan. I peaked from the corner of my eye, she was with her giggly girlfriends, glaring and pointing at me.

I went on, like I didn't see it. Jessica was only good for one thing, and it wasn't useful in school.

"Hey man, whats up?" Emmett punched my knuckles.

"You know- nothin'. Jasper! Whats goin' on!" I shrugged.

He sucked in his cigarette. There were no teachers around, who cared. I took the bud he offered, and leaned towards Emmett, as he lighted my death. Apparently cigarette's cause lung cancer.

All three of us made up _The Cold Ones_. We looked like we came straight out of a James Dean movie, we all had that look.

We were rebels, we had a cause.

"Stanley's practically throwing herself at you." Emmett laughed, I leaned beside him against the school building.

"_Oh_ I _know_." I sighed. I didn't want to deal with her. We were simply friends with benefits, and she enjoyed that.

"Things never change." Jasper laughed leaning on the other side of me, taking a blow.

"Shut up- here she comes!" Emmett coughed a chuckle.

"_Hey Edward_.." She gave me her seductive tone.

I pulled my cigarette out of my mouth, giving me a fresh gulp of the wintry air. "Jess.." I smiled. only because I liked her outfit. Her vest was slipped down far enough, enough for me to see, again; what lingered under. Her chest rising and falling, she must've been wearing that push up bra, the green one; I remembered it distinctively, I'm glad she wore it. I smirked, as my gaze went farther down her curves, from the little exposure of her tiny stomach, to her jeans.. they practically kissed and hugged her curves. Damn, Jess was good for something.

"_Well_.. see you this weekend." She winked and turned around, and pressed her butt against me, grinding, sliding up _slowly_. "

"**OOOOHH**!!" I heard the football guys, and bystanders shout.

I leaned back against the wall, and raised my hands above my head, allowing her to do so. I smiled triumphantly. My lips holding my cigarette in place.

Yeah, I had game.

I smacked her ass, before she walked away. She yelped and returned to her group of friends.

I then saw Bella Swan, and Jacob Black walking along the school parking lot hand in hand. I saw her eyes flicker, looking for the cause of the sudden commotion. Her eyes flickered to me, and Jessica who was grinding amongst me. She snickered, and rolled her eyes, drawling her attention elsewhere.

I did the same.

"_Damn Edward_, why don't you share?" Emmett shoved my shoulder with his.

"He's greedy." Jasper spit out his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stepping on it, before walking off towards his class' direction.

"_Damn straight_." I agreed smug, blowing a puff of smoke.

Emmett punched my shoulder. "Alright, I'm out. I'll see you after school." He rubbed his unfinished ciggerate against the building, leaving the dark burn smoldered against the red brick.

"Later." I nodded at him, leaning against the wall.

I wanted to finish my cigarette, this shit was expensive.

The day went by rather quickly, for a Monday. Probably because all the talk about the school dance.

I finally made it, it was the end of the day, what a better way to end it with my favorite class, Biology.

I always took my time to get there.

"Today I'm handing back your compatibility test. I'm sure your all well aware of the upcoming dance-"

I heard as I opened the door.

"..and as you all know, your dates will be who your most compatible with..-Nice of you to join us, Mr. Masen.." I closed the door, and groaned.

The whole class stood at the back of the room, I stood by the door and rolled my eyes impatiently.

"From now, until the dance, you will be sitting with your compatible date." I groaned, amongst the school's students. The Peer Leadership nerds, thought I'd be a great idea to plan this little dance. It was optional of course. And I had to go.

_Had._

Why? Because, my Biology teacher was giving out extra credit for participants.

Either I get my ass in a tux, or I'm going to summer school.

_School,_ I hate school.

"Alright class, I'm going to place your tests on your desk, then I'd like you to move around the room, and get things started.." Mr. Becker smiled, with the stack of our tests in his hand. We only took them two days ago, and apparently the love of my life was to sit next to me today. _Psh, okay_.

I glanced around the room, girls were squeeling with excitement, I caught a few points and glares my way. Great, the last thing I need was a little peppy girl dancing with me all night, if she'd dare to make me.

All girls were, but Bella. I bet she could care less. I bet her grades were good, and she didn't need to go. I bet she didn't even plan on going. I bet if she did go, she'd go with him.

The class watch with much anticipation, as the tests were placed on our desks. Big deal.

When I do go to that damn dance, I'll go for an hour-tops. I'd chill in the corner with Emmett and Jasper, and get the credit, big deal. I had this.

"Alright class, get started. Remember you all are still being graded, so I don't want any nonsense." Mr. Becker sat himself down, and drew his attention to the scattered paperwork on his desk.

Great.

My classmates practically ran to their seats. I stood biased, I watched girls shriek, and guys whine.

I slowly walked myself over to my desk.

Guess who I sat next to? Goodie, goodie Bella Swan, no wonder she was dating that rich Jacob Black, he must've paid his love. I wondered who she was most 'compatible' with.

I slouched into my seat, folding my arms across my stomach. Biology, stupidest class alive.

I didn't need Biology, who does? As far as I was concerned, I knew how to add, subtract, multiply, divide.. distinguish shapes, ride my bike, and satisfy girls. I'd say I was well suited for life. If it were up to me, I would've dropped out of highschool, but that wouldn't look good for my adoptive parents.

So for now it was straight C's, maybe a D here and there, but that's all I was willing to manage.

No F's, I wasn't stupid.

Anyways, I glared down at the paper.

"This is so _stupid_." I said loudly to myself.

"How so?" A light voice asked.

I turned towards Bella's direction. "_This_-" I pointed to the paper. "isn't going to find the _love of my life_." I snorted full of frustration.

"No.. I _doubt_ it." She snapped back, was that a put down? I didn't care, I ignored it.

Guess she was just as stubborn, she didn't look at hers yet either. Our papers laid faced down on the table, and everyone else seemed to be moving around us.

I sighed, giving up. I scrunched the paper in my hand, and nearly shouted.

Wide on the top of my paper, in big bold letters, I read: ISABELLA SWAN.

"Are you _serious_?" I looked at my paper. "This has got to be a _joke_" I breathed under my chuckle. Wow, who screwed this one up.

She looked at me and sighed, turning her own paper around.

"Over my dead body!" She snapped.

"Yours or mine?" I growled.

"I am _NOT_going to the dance with Edward Masen." She threw her paper on her desk, and sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"Your going?" I asked shocked. "Like _you_ need it." I scolded.

"It looks good for college, _some_ people intend on going." She narrowed her eyes at me furiously.

I shrugged, holding back my smile, she was feisty. "Well, you got your little Jacob, I'm sure he'd pay it off."

"That's none of your _damn _business." She now turned her whole torso in my direction.

"The hell it isn't." I agreed, I really didn't want to know.

"Mr. Becker?"

"Yes Bella?" He looked up from the tips of his reading glasses.

"Are there any re-takes?" She sighed, pushing her paper farther away from her.

"No-I'm sorry Bella, no re-takes." He smiled, like he really _meant_ it, I saw through it.

"Guess your stuck with me." I said coldly.

"_Ugh_." She groaned slamming her back, back against the chair.

"So? What time do you want me to pick you up?" I smiled at her, I wanted to piss her off more, she looked cute while doing so.

**(Let me know how you guys feel about it. I'm still not so sure wither to continue it or not.)**


	3. Lived Enough

"_NO_!" She threw her hands up in the air at me.

"You _know _you wanna go." I shrugged, smirking at her. Why wouldn't she? She was lucky enough to have me as her date, she'd defiantly be envied. Plus, I'd satisfy her.

"Not with _you_." She hissed.

Not with me? If she wasn't dating Black, then I would've sworn she was gay or something. How could she not want to go with me? Of all people.

I stared at her in disbelief, lost for words. Then, the bell rang, the day was over.

How long were we in Biology? It felt like five minutes, did the hour really fly by? _Damn_..

I didn't have time to think about it any further, she already slammed her chair against the desk, and darted out the door. I wasn't about to have that. I needed this, this stupid dance in order to pass Biology, this goodie two shoe's wasn't about to screw it all up for me.

I quickly darted after her, heading into the now, crowded, hallway.

"YEAH MASEN! What's good!" Newton slapped my back as I jogged by, she was only a few paces ahead in the blur of the student traffic. I just gave him a nod, as I passed him. "We still on this weekend?!" He shouted halfway down the hall.

"I dont know man!" I yelled running backwards.

I turned around, and caught up with her. Why did she have to make things so hard? It was just a stupid dance, it was strictly business to me. "Don't give me that _bullshit_." I managed to keep with her pace, dodging nerds and their luggage sized book bags.

She came to a hault and turned towards me, folding her arms across her chest. "Look, I _need_ this okay? I could care less about you. I'm just usin' you.. that's all your good for me, _Swan_." I leaned in toward her, glaring down at her. She immediately stepped back, pressing her back against the locker..

I smirked, as I watched her heart-shaped face blush. Yeah, I dazzled her.

_Wrong._

She slapped me. "EDWARD MASEN, YOU ASSHOLE." I guess she 'blushed' with anger.

Student's stopped, and glared at us. "**OHHH**!" I heard the guys laugh as they walked by. "**DAMN**!"

I leaned in, frustrated. "That's _all_ you got baby?" I winked. Bella glared at me, she practically had steam coming out of her ears. Yeah, if I wasn't so pissed at her, I'd say she was pretty cute, maybe for a Friday night.

Jessica had Saturdays.

I placed my hands on either side of her face against the locker, she had no room to escape. "Wither you like it or not, we're going, even if I have to drag you, and dress you myself." I mused, I leaned in closer, letting my breath linger against her lips.

"Ashtray." She gritted through her teeth once more, turning her head away mumbling. I never thought smoking could be a turn off, Jessica thought it was hot.

I smiled at her truce, when she turned back to face me. "That's _my_ girl." My eye's stayed locked on hers, gradually lingering down to her chest.. she did have a nice body. Maybe, better than Stanley's.

"I'm not_ your_ girl." Her hands pushed against my chest. "Get off me!" She gritted through her teeth.

We were alone now, everyone rushed home I assumed. Normally I would too, but I had unfinished business.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" I chuckled.

"He's got stuff to do." She muttered.

"Without _you_? I guess _I_ should take care of you in the meantime.. keep you company." I always teased Bella like this, especially in Biology.. probably why she hated me. I've been trying to figure out why though, so many girls wished to be in Jessica's, let alone her shoe's. Bella Swan was a lucky gal to be getting a little attention from me.

She'd learn to appreciate it.

I pushed myself against her more, her soft chest against mine, and her heart beating wildly. "I mean it Masen."

Masen? I liked that.. the way she said it at least.

"Your feisty." I moved my lips to her ear. "I_ like_ that." She shoved her hands to my chest once more, and I took it seriously, backing away. I wasn't known for rape.

So, I backed away from her. "Masen!" Emmett popped his head in from the outside door. "You comin'?"

"Yeah give me a sec!" I yelled back, he glared at me skeptically before closing the door behind him.

I turned my attention back towards Bella, she stared at me furiously. "I'll pick you up at seven babe."

"I'm not your _babe_!" She shoved passed me, her scent hitting me, it smelt good, I ain't gonna lie.

I watched her walk, swaying her hips, damn.

She turned around, walking backwards. "It's not polite to stare."

"I wasn't _staring_, I was _admiring_, there's a difference,_ Swan_." I smirked, digging my fingers in the front pockets of my jeans, rocking on my heels.

She smiled slightly, before tripping and falling to the ground.

Did I forget to mention that's what Swan was known for? She was a total klutz.

I didn't laugh, out loud at least, it looked like it hurt. I jogged over to her.

I knelt to her side, and helped her to her feet. My hand managed to curl around her waist, while the other held her small warm hand in mine.

"_Don't _touch me." She squirmed away from me.

My eye's widened and I threw my arms in the air, showing my truce. "Hey.. I was just trying to help."

"_Right_," She smothered the wrinkles in her shirt, which slipped down a few inches from her chest, revealing some of her red bra. _Red, damn_.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my frustration to the side.

"I think so, no broken bones." She shrugged, she actually smiled at me.

"No fractures?" I smirked, she shook her head.

"Cuts? Bruises?" I chuckled.

"I think I survived that one.. thanks." She fiddled with her hair.

"Are you okay with getting home? It's stormy." Yeah, she was defiantly lucky right now; she'd get a ride with me, on my bike.

"Um.. Jake wouldn't _like_ that." She mused.

"So he'd _like _you to walk home in the rain?" I pressed. I knew they car pulled to school. Jake wouldn't be caught dead sitting in her ancient Chevy pick up. I actually thought it was pretty bad ass.. even sexy, you know a girl driving a truck, I had a thing for that. Besides, it was in good condition too, I wouldn't see why he wouldn't let her give him a ride once in a while. I guess his little sports car, Mercedes was only good enough.

"He wouldn't _like_ that either." She defended.

"Yeah, that makes _us both_." I winked at her. Was I seriously hitting on her?!

"You don't know _half_ of it." Her gaze dropped to her feet.

There was something behind that little smile..

"Well.. he doesn't _have_ to know." I shrugged, I was getting pushy.

"He'll find out, and _I'd_ get in trouble." She sighed.

"From who? Your _daddy_?" I teased her lightly.

"No, _him_." Bella said flatly.

I growled.

"Boys are dogs." She laughed, trying to lighten my mood.

"I'm _no_ dog." I said, I knew I sounded defensive, but it was true.

"So what are you then?" She smirked at me, folding her arms across her chest, perking them just right. Damn, damn DAMN. My eyes tried to stay on her face, but casually flickered a foot or two down, she didn't notice.

"A _man_." I shrugged, tugging on the collar of my leather jacket.

She rolled her eyes. "Well.. I guess I'll see you in Biology."

"You _don't_ want a ride then? With _me_?" I was shocked, she turned me down. Probably the only girl ever to do that.

I wanted her.

"Nah, I'll get in trouble, your _not worth it_." She started to turn, and walk away. Like if those hips were made to be swung for me. I stared dazed.

"Live a little!" I called after her.

"Lived enough!" She turned, her seriousness coming back to life.

"_Cockass_." I muttered. She was stubborn.

Cockass, what a stupid, funny word, it made sense, because it was Emmett's word.

Cockass- Someone who is arrogantly cocky, and an asshole. Perfect word.

Exactly what Bella was at the moment, she knew she had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect grades, clothes, body, smile, face. She knew she wouldn't be caught dead with someone like me.

Yeah, she was the perfect girlfriend, any guy would be lucky enough to introduce her to their old man.

I smiled, quite satisfied with myself, and headed for the door. From what just happened, I guessed we were on good terms, I dont know.

She'd ride my bike sooner or later. -I meant that both ways.

"What took you so long?" Jasper passed me a ciggerette, he was leaning against Emmett's jeep.

"He was with Bella." Emmett lit my cigarette.

I puffed my ciggerette and rolled my eyes.

"You tryin' to replace Jessica?" Jasper snorted.

"I bet he is." Emmett bumped my shoulder.

"I call dibs!" Jasper puffed.

"Alright, I'm leavin', I got places to be." I threw my cigarette to the ground, I was in no mood to finish it, and stomped on it.

"I bet he's just frustrated because she wont bite." Jasper elbowed Emmett, completely ignoring my presence.

"Dont worry man, she'll come around." Emmett bursted into coughing laughter.

I didn't want to hear the teasing, and the laughter I was about to face. I walked over to my bike, and slipped my helmet on. The bike rolled to life. I drove my way passed Jasper and Emmett, and nodded before taking off.

I liked riding, the wind against my back, my fingers wrapped around the rails. It calmed me down.

I never let anyone experience it with me though, not even Jessica, I enjoyed riding by myself. Although, sometimes, I wished I would have that special someone wrap her arms around me, leaning against me. Every guy wished that, right? Right.

Well, I made my way home, before the thunderstorm. I hate riding in the rain, I only did once, and it was a pain in my ass.

I threw myself down on my bed, and wondered how Bella Swan got home.

**Read and review please. :)**


	4. Murder

My alarm clock rang, at least I was right on time today. I slammed it. I hated how it rang, so annoying.

I awoke, lazily of course, taking my time. I threw on my jeans, and a black t, followed by my classic leather jacket. I followed my routine to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, I spiked my hair, it was more manageable than yesterday.

I took a look in the mirror.

_'This is as good as it's gonna get..'_ I mumbled running my fingers through my hair.

I jogged down the steps eagerly.

"Morning mom." I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed my quick breakfast. Pop-tarts, and a quick glass of orange juice, milk was discusting.

"Morning sweetheart." She smiled to her ears, pouring herself her usual cup of coffee.

"_Someones_ in a good mood." Charlisle mused.

I leaned against the counter and watched him gather his scattered paperwork, shoving them into his briefcase. He usually got called in early to the hospital, he was a doctor, duh.

I shrugged.

"Must be a _girl_." He teased, he shut his briefcase, and walked over to Esme, giving her a quick peck.

"Who is she? I bet she's _adorable, oh Edward_!" She giggled. I never understood why mothers grew so excited when their sons dated. Dated? Woah, I wasn't even dating. I wasn't even sure if I was crushing.

"It's nothing mom." I grinned, she always made me blush.. even when their was nothing to blush about.

"Good luck with her Edward, she must be a special one." Carlisle lingered in the doorway, winking at me before he took his leave.

"_Thanks dad_!" I snickered. I was always ganged up on like this, when it came to girls.

I took the last few bites of my pop-tart, and chugged down my orange juice. "Well mom, I'm leaving."

"Have a good day, hun." She kissed my cheek, with great effort reaching.

I smiled. "You too." I opened the back door, in the corner of the kitchen, I always left that way, my bike was conveniently parked right outside.

I turned to her, halfway out the door. "_Oh_, and mom.."

"Yes dear?" Her eyes widened, why did everyone assume something was always wrong?

"I love you." I smiled, and I was out the door.

Carlisle was right.. maybe I was in a good mood.. maybe it was the girl..

Maybe it was Bella. I never openly said those three word's, and now I was saying them because I meant it. That was something new, something I'd like to get used to.

I pulled out my riding gloves out of my jackets pockets and slid them on. I then pulled my helmet on, and rocked against the bike, bringing it to life.

I rode my way to the school, hopefully the day would go by fast. I enjoyed my ten minute ride, the wind, the feeling of being free, and the speed, especially the speed.

My joy came to an end, as I pulled into the lot, which was quite busy already. I spotted my bro's against the school building, and Jessica with her girlfriends.

I parked my biked my bike, in the only available space. How convenient, it was directly across Stanley, I really didn't feel like talking to her for the moment.

"_Look at those abbs! He looks so good on that bike_!" I heard the innocent giggles of the freshmen virgins, and Jessica Stanley. "_I_ _wanna get a ride on_ _that_!" She always had to brainwash somebody. Why she considered having some friends, that were two years younger than us was far beyond my concern.

I pulled my helmet off, and ran my fingers through my hair, I wanted to pull my hair out from all the frustration. But I guessed it was my fault- for bringing all this upon myself, the Jess thing that is. I was just lonely, you couldn't blame me. I wasn't using her, I cared for her really, she was a great girl, but not for me. It was simple, and complicated, it was hormones, and high school.

"Jess."I said courtly as I walked passed her little possy. She smiled. "Hey.."

I ignored a conversation though, I just walked towards my brothers.

"Sup guys." I leaned against the brick, beside Jasper.

"Nothin', nothin'." Jasper shrugged.

"You goin' to that dance on Friday night?" Emmett leaned forward overlooking Jasper to face me.

"Yeah man, I need the credit. Are you's goin'?"

"Yeah! You should see my date! Most _beautiful_ girl ever, blonde, _and_.." He cupped his hands in the air, scrunching his fingers.

We laughed, Emmett had his way of describing girls. Probably because his vocabulary lacked, who knows.

"You?" I motioned to Jasper.

"Her names Alice, she's cute. I like her." He shrugged, I guess he didn't really have a care either.

"Who's your date Masen?" Emmett asked, of course, I couldn't be left out of the conversation.

"Swan." I mumbled, great, here we go.

"Get the _fuck out of here_!" Emmett jumped forward, facing Jasper and me.

"Your joking." Jasper turned to me, chuckling.

"No. I _wish_ I were." I lied, I didn't need to encourage them.

"She's _hot_, I'll give her that." Emmett nodded, seeing right through my lie, they always did, they knew me _long_ enough.

"I thought she'd go with Jacob.. if she'd even _consider_ going." Jasper mused.

"I think he likes her, I like her too you should go for her, _hell_ with Black." He laughed throwing his hand up in the air.

"You two would be quite the pair, your both _assholes_." Jasper teased.

"_Speaking of the devil_." Emmett turned and nodded over towards the noisey truck pulling in.

My eyes widened, she actually drove herself to school, that wasn't good. Did she take what I said yesterday seriously? I didn't know what the hell I was talking about! I was just tryin' to get the girl on my bike for Christ's sake. Shit did I screw up.

Then I remembered, three things happened at once.

Bella pulled right in front of us, parking into the only available space. She then, hopped out, wearing the sexiest pair of jeans in the world. And three, I noticed a big bruise on the side of her right cheek.

"_What the fuck_.." Emmett whispered in shock.

"_What happened to her_?" Jasper's eyes widened.

"_Do you think_?-" Emmett trailed off glancing back at us.

I jogged over to her. "Bella.. are you _okay_?" I was a little bit panicked, to be honest.

She waved her hand up in the air.

"_Yeah, yeah_ I'm fine." She brushed me off to the side, her eyes were glued to the pavement as she darted by.

I jumped in front of her blocking her way. "_What the hell Bella_! What happened to you?" I stared at her in horror. My fingers found their way to gently stroke the bruised tender skin against her cheek.

"I fell. _Get out of my way_." She hissed, pushing me.

I walked backwards, blocking her path. "I'm not _fucking stupid_, come here-" I tugged her waist, pulling her against me, and pulled her towards Emmett and Jasper.

I pinned her against the wall, and closely examined the bruise.

Emmett and Jasper hoovered over me, with a mock of horror on their faces.

"_Hun, what happened to you_?" Emmett struck a horrid glance my way.

"_Nothing_, I fell." She shrugged, rolling her eyes, I could see the tears being held away.

"Did someone hurt you?!" I blurted out.

"Black's pullin' in, get her out of here." Jasper growled. Like me, my bro's weren't fans of Jacob Black, bless them.

Black.

_Black._

**_BLACK._ **

If he did it, so help me God, I'll go to jail for him. I'd commit murder.

"No- it's okay really, I'm fine." She looked me in the eye. She was scared.. of me.

"Did _he_ do it?!" I yelled.

She looked at me, like I was crazy.

_I was._

"**DID HE**?!"

"Bro- _calm down_, this isn't the time, or the place. Relax, come on, your scaring her." Emmett smacked the back of my head.

"_He didn't do anything_!" She yelled back, getting in my face, even though she was inches shorter, the tears were scattering her face now.

Jasper began to gently wipe her tears away, she slightly flinched as he stroke the tears away from her bruise. "Listen to her man, _calm down_." Jasper patted my back, he had a way of calming me down.

"_He. Didn't. Do. Anything_." She repeated, trying to make her point clear, she panted through her breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "_Later_- Come on we're gonna be late, I'm walking you to class. Guys-" I personally didn't care if I was late, I just wanted to get her out of there. I needed to get out of there too, otherwise I would've jumped to conclusions, and killed him. I swear I would've.

_I would've killed him._

"We go it, take her to class." They lingered behind, covering me. You know- so Black could fuck off. I've been looking for an exuse to kick his ass, just like my bro's, but not for this. Not for Bella.. if at all for Bella.

I kept my arm around her waist, guiding her to class. For once, we didn't complain about that. I groaned, we had to pass Jessica. Wonderful, someone mine as well run me over with a two by four.

"_Hey babe_." Jessica walked beside me, and dug her head in to see who I was escorting.

"Not now Jess." I said through my teeth.

"_Oh my God_, you look like hell." Jessica pointed to the bruise.

"JESS, NOT NOW." I stopped moving, I ducked Bella deeper into my chest. I tried to protect her, I really did.

"Temper,_ temper_." She ran her finger up and down the arm of my jacket.

I sighed, I wanted to just pick her up and throw her retard ass against the brick. Why did she have to be so insensitive. _Why_? She was useless, dumb. Only good for my Saturdays.. which were beginning to look dull for her.

"Don't worry about her, she's a retard." I whispered to Bella.

"I'm okay, _really_, can you let go of me now." She tried to squirm out of my arm, I let her.

"Where's your first class?" I stopped outside the door.

She moved ahead of me, and opened the door.

She sighed. "_Look_- we both know what your doing. I already agreed to go to the dance with you-" _Doing_? What was I _doing_? My intentions were nothing but out of over protectiveness- if that was a word.

"You _did_?" My eyes widened, ignoring her accusation. I never heard a Yes.

"_Now_. So you can stop all _this_." She wiped the last tear off her face. _This?_ What the hell was _this_?

"I'll see you in Biology." And she was gone.

**Like? It's getting good, I promise. Feel free to list your theories. Mwaha. :)**


	5. Double Dippin

I turned stunned.

I looked back at Emmett and Jasper and they just shrugged. As much as I hated to admit, Jasper had a point. I couldn't do anything now. I couldn't kick Black's ass, as much as I wanted to.. there was no proof that he did it, so help me God.

I turned, and headed for class.. on time.

The rest of the day went by too slow, too damn slow. I needed to talk to Bella, I needed to see her.

Jessica sat on top of my desk, I was so lost in my thoughts, I paid no attention to her. I buried my face in my hands and groaned from all the frustration from earlier this morning.

"What was up with _you_ this morning." She shook me out of my thoughts. I never paid attention in Algebra, and the fact that today we had a free day in class, was seriously no help, school was a waste of fuckin' time.

I dragged my hands down my face. "_What_ Jess?" I asked dazed, I was out of it.

"This morning, with Bella..." She narrowed her eyes at me, was she seriously jealous?

Jealous of Bella? This morning? Did she not see the bruise on the side of her face? I'm not saying that I pityed her, but honestly. Now wasn't the time to be jealous. I was plotting a murder, I jumped to suspicions, and for once, I was hoping I was wrong, more than ever.

"_Did you not see her face Jess_?" I turned to face her, my eyes widened. I was truely dissapointed in her.

"Yeah- I mean _wow_. Can you believe she fell? Seriously how ca- woah, are you okay?" She leaned in towards me.

"_No_ Jess, I'm _not_ in the mood." I buried my face in my hands again. I sighed. I didn't want to her her ramble on and on. I didn't want her runnin' her mouth all over school. I knew I should've thrown her ass against the brick wall, or something.

"You _like her_ don't you." She said flat out, it wasn't even a question. I'd give her that much, no small talk with her, it was always straight to the point.

I didn't answer, I didn't need this.

"You do." She confirmed in a whisper.

"Yeah- so what?" I looked up at her.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"I think it's sweet that my little Edward has a _puppy crush_." She leaned forward, I sneered. I really didn't want to see her chest right now, I saw it all too many times.

"Jess.." I leaned back, and turned my head, looking outside the window, it was getting stormy again.

"Saturday night, right?" She stroke my cheek.

"_Yeah- yeah sure, whatever_." Like I was listening. She kissed my cheek, and I grinned. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, and make her cry, I didn't need that on top of my day. She smiled, I'm sure she was quite satisfied with herself. She scooted off my desk, and rejoined her friends, leaving me to sulk the rest of the hour.

The bell rang, finally it was lunch. I needed to see my bro's.

I was surprised that I saw _them_ at our table, them, _and_ a blonde and a spiky-haired girl, Alice I think she was.

I smiled. No one had enough_ balls_ to sit with us, these girls must've been special.

"Hey.." I said, pulling up a chair.

"You look like _shit_.." Jasper mumbled chewing his peperoni pizza, he knew my troubles.

I slouched in my seat, and rubbed the back of neck.

"Hi Edward.." A small voice said to me.

I looked up. "I'm Alice." She smiled.

Despite my mood, I couldn't help but smile back, her smile was contagious. "Yeah I know, Jasper told me about you." I nodded over towards him, making her giggle. Jasper was right, she was cute.

"Oh yeah, dude, _this is_ Rosalie." I smiled at the blonde across from me. Bastard already had his arm around her, I couldn't blame him.

Actually I couldn't blame either of them, they had beautiful dates, but mine was a goddess; and my arm wasn't wrapped around her. Dammit.

"Your Bella's date right?" Alice asked through her soda's straw, I nodded.

"Your a _lucky_ man." Rosalie added, nibbling on her french fries.

I took a french fry from her tray, and took a bite. "Yeah, _I know_- these are good." I dipped into the ketchup.

"**YOU CANT DOUBLE DIP!**" She snatched her tray from me. "**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!**"

I just glared at her.

Rosalie then looked at me with the most precious face, and I bursted out with laughter; me, and the whole table.

"_What_?" Rosalie asked through her chuckles, chewing her fries.

I shook my head chuckling. "I _like_ her." I smiled at Emmett, who grinned to his ears. "She's greedy." Emmett said placing a kiss against her cheek.

"_I am not_." She snarled.

"I'm just joking babe." He chuckled, and whispered something in her ear, causing her to redden.

"He's whipped." Jasper mumbled.

"Like your not! You prick!" Emmett defended, giving a playful punch to Jasper's shoulder.

"Aren't you hungry?" Alice asked ignoring the two.

I shook my head. "You look anxious, what are you worried about?" Alice's voice soothed me.

I couldn't be happier for my bro's, their what looks like: girlfriends, seemed great. No scratch that, they were great. I couldn't believe I didn't meet them before, especially since they went to our school. Sure, I've seen them around, but I guess I never really paid attention to them, at least I knew them now.

"Bella actually." I shrugged.

"_Oh_.. I saw her this morning. I feel bad for her, poor girl. Do you know what happened?" Alice drank Jasper's soda.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened. She kept saying she's fine." I breathed out.

"Maybe it's nothing, and were blowing this out of proportion?.." Alice shrugged, she didn't really know either. It was all one big fuckin' mystery, and it was killin' me.

"I _don't like_ that boyfriend of her's, I never did." Rosalie hissed, shaking her head.

"You _know_ him?" Emmett turned to her.

"Yeah. He has a short temper, I wouldn't _want_ to mess with him. I've seen how he gets with girls, Bella's not the first." Her eyes widened, I assumed she had a mental visual.

"Rose.." Alice hissed, I could've sworn she kicked her under the table.

"_What?!-Oh_ sorry.." She winced.

"_Didn't you_ see Bella this morning?.." She trailed off.

"No?.." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Well, she has a large bruise on the side of her face." Alice whispered, I assumed she didn't want to work me up, smart move.

"_Oh_.. I'm_ so_ sorry I didn't know, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm stupid, I run my mouth alot I-"

I raised my hand, to cut her off. "Hey- it's okay. I'm not her boyfriend, besides, it's none of my business. I'm just taking her to the dance to get credit, it's just business as far as I'm concerned. It just freaked me out this morning to see her like that." I winced at my memory.

"Yeah dude, I say _we_ look out for her.." Emmett trailed off.

"She has no true friends." Jasper sighed, looked like it bothered him.

"I _don't like_ how her only," she air quoted. "_friend_," She rolled her eyes. "..is Jacob." Alice bit her lip.

"_Yeah_, I'll talk to her in Biology, and see whats up. I'll let you's know.." I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Now, give me some of your _damn_ french fries before I go crazy, those things are freakin' good!"

"NO. GET _YOUR OWN_ MASEN!" She snatched her little tray from me again.

"_Share_, blonde!" I chuckled. My new friends made me feel better, and less anxious that's for damn sure.

"_NO,_ I'm greedy, and I'm eating my feelings!" She laughed jokingly.

"Don't forget to chew _damn_, Masen back off she's gonna choke." Emmett chuckled, patting Rosalie's back. She wouldn't stop laughing.

"So, what color's are you guys wearing?" Alice asked Emmett and his, what seemed to be: girlfriend. I smiled, they were trying to change the subject, hell I wouldn't stop them. I almost killed someone today, almost.

"We liked Red. Right babe?" Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie, she nodded.

"What about you guys?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"I _like_ Alice in green." Jasper winked, and Alice gave a plunge for his ribs.

"_Can you see us_ at the dance with the boys?" Alice laughed.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Well.. The big bad _Cold Ones_, at the dance, with their tuxedo's, _slow dancing_!" Rosalie snorted.

"_Heh heh_..._ funny_, your lucky you got stuck with_ us_, and not some _scumbags_." Emmett smirked.

"Oh how _fortunate_ of us!" Rosalie said dramatically

"Masen?" Alice picked up on my new 'nickname'. "Masen?" I asked.

"That's what _they_ call you, don't they?" She pressed.

"What do _they_ call you then?" I smirked.

"Nothin'." She shrugged.

"Pixie." I leaned in, my elbows on the table.

"Pixie?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah- she looks like a bundle of energy, all shimmery and that girly shit." I waved my hand off in the air.

"Pixie." Alice nodded. "I like." She laughed.

"Don't I get one?" Rosalie laughed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, your a greedy blonde." I smiled.

"Yeah well, tough shit Edward Masen." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Rose.." I trailed off.

"Rose?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I like." Jasper laughed.

"I _love_." Emmett winked at her.

"Well.. good. I think the girls deserve names." Alice smiled.

The _girls_?

".. It wouldn't be fair for The Cold Ones to walk around like big bad boys, with hot chicks on their arms, and be _anonymous_. I'd like a name for myself, _thank you very much_." Rosalie smiled, and gave Alice an high-five.

"_Womans rights_." Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes, coughing.

"Jasper, hunny..."

_Hunny?_

"I want you to ease up on the smoking- if not, quit it all together." Alice smiled sweetly.

I glanced over at him, and he glared back at Alice for a long moment, before replying. "Alright, I'll _try_.."

"I don't know about you guys, but I _don't_ kiss ashtrays, no matter how _handsome_ they are." Rose turned to Emmett.

"Hey- I can't guarantee anything." He shrugged.

"Just try, for _me_? _Please_?" She gave him the puppy lip. Wow, my bro's were whipped.

What the hell was this shit? They've known these girls for what, _two days_?

"_Fine_." And he kissed her.

The bell finally rang. "Alright guys, I'm out." I pushed my chair in.

Pixie was instantly by my side, tugging my arm. "Can I talk to you for a quick second?"

I let her guide me off to the side. I dug my fingers into my front pockets, and rocked on my heels, it was a habit of mine, no one had the nerve to complain about it. _Or else_..

"_Yeah_, whats up?"_ Damn_, she was so short. I felt the need to like- you know protect her like a sister. She looked so sweet and vulnerable. I'd definantly protect her from assholes.. like my _bro's and me_.

"_Well_.. it's about Bella. _Listen_- this is kinda delicate.. but just go with it.." She eyed me apologetically.

"_Yeah_?" I urged, Biology was my next and final class, I needed to see Bella.

"_Well_, I know it's the dance and all.." She nodded her head, she must've had some Italian in her, because her damn hands were flyin' all over the fuckin' place.

"And I'd like to help her- _you know_, with make-up." Alice smiled, it showed she cared.

"Thanks Pixie, let me see if she's still _up for it_. I don't know.."

"_Just let her know_ for me okay?" She rubbed my arm.

"I will." I smiled slightly. She had her way of delicately putting things, it was easy not to get offended.

"Thank you Edward." And she kissed my cheek, before darting out the door with Jasper, behind Emmett and Rose.

**I didn't realize how short my chapters were, I'm sorry about that. I tried to fluff this one, let me know how it turned out, and if I should keep going on like this. I really appreciate the review's I've been getting, I love you guys. :)**


	6. Your Family Now

Before I could walk out myself, I spotted Rose jogging back in my direction.

"Whats up?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

I waited impatiently until she caught her breath. She waved her hand, _damn_, was she Italian too? _What the hell?_

_Girls._

"_Listen_- I just wanted to let you know, _thanks_."

"_For what_?" I tilted my head confused.

"_For just_- for being nice to me.. you Jasper.. all of you-thanks." She smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah well.. it _doesn't come_ often." I brushed it off.

"_I know_, thank you for accepting me." She shrugged folding her arms across her chest.

"Your not used to friendliness are you?"

"No, _should I be_?" She looked hesitant.

"_Yeah- your family now_." I gave a small grin down at her, she was short- just like Pixie.

She too, kissed my cheek.

"_You comin'_ hun?" Emmett stood in the doorway, he smiled at us.

"Yeah in a sec!" She shouted at him, and turned back to face me.

"And I'm sure Pixie already told you, but_ I'd_ like to help her out too."

"Thanks.. I'll let her know."

"No problem.. well I guess I'll see you later." She turned and lightly jogged over to Emmett.

I darted out the door, in the opposite direction.

"Hey Masen!" Jess tried to keep up with my pace. "I cant wait to see you this weekend-maybe _you can save me a dance_?"

"_Yeah-yeah_." I walked faster now, ignoring her, I could already see the Biology class.

"Your awfully_ eager_ to get to Biology!" She hissed, jumping in front of me, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I miss you _baby_." She grabbed the collar of my shirt, and rammed me into the lockers, her mouth crashing against mine. It all happened too fuckin' fast. The next thing I knew she guided my hand to her chest.

My mind caught up with her actions; I snatched my hands away from her, and froze. Fuck no, did I kiss her back, what are you people crazy!? I pushed her dammit!

"_What the fuck_ Jess?!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

She breathed heavily. "What?" She snarled.

"Your fucken' _crazy_." She tried to block my path again. "Get the fuck out of my way Jess, or I swear-"

"Swear _what_? You'll drop me for Bella? That bruised up wannabee?"

"**_BACK OFF_**!" Rose shoved me out of the way, and got all in Stanley's face. The student's were gathering around us now, anticipating a fight.

"_Make_ me." Jess had her little freshmen appear behind her, her possy. Rose was just about to give it to her before my bro's caught up.

My brother's were already on either side of me, and Emmett lunged forward grabbing Rose by the waist restraining her from practically killin' Stanley.

"_**OH SHIT**_!" I heard Emmett gasp, Jasper had to help, even Pixie jumped in out of no where to restrain her.

"_That's what I thought_, blondie." Jess threw her nose up in the air and walked away. "_Call me_ Edward." She winked over her shoulder.

_She had problems.._

I mean I knew she did, but wow. _WOW_. She's done, we're done.. WHATEVER WE HAD WAS DONE. DONE. Her sex isn't worth it, I'm better off hammering in front of my posters, yeah-that bad.

"Rose! _Relax_! She's not worth it!" Alice chanted over and over again.

"What the fuck are you all lookin' at?!" I shouted, like the cowards they were, the crowed scattered.

"Rose- listen to me, _calm down_." Emmett stroke her flushed cheek, damn blondie could get pissed.

"Damn, your fiesty." I said, with a small chuckle. I watched her slowly catch her breath, Jasper stroking her back, she slowly calmed down. Jasper was known for calmin' us down.

"You read my mind!" Jasper added wide-eyed, like me, he was amazed.

"Yeah- _well_.." She rose to her feet, squirming away from Emmett and Jasper, straightening the wrinkles out her shirt. "_your family now_." She quoted. Emmett and I smiled.

"Thanks Rose.." I grinned.

"Your _somethin_', huh Rose." Alice laughed, and fidgetted with Rose's hair.

"_Shit_, were late." Emmett glanced over at Rose.

"Yeah- we all are." Jasper shrugged.

"You better get to class and talk to Bella." Rose added calmly.

"Yeah- I'll see you's later." I turned and jogged down the hall.

I barged through the door to a wired up class, everyone was just, fuckin' crazy. My gaze flickered towards the front desk, and there was a sub.. just sittin' readin' a magazine, I didn't blame him.

_Shit_, Bella!

She had there, with her head on the desk.

"_What's up with you_?" It came out like I was jokin' but I seriously wasn't, especially with that bruise on the side of her face. I pulled the stool out and took a seat.

"Hm?" She mumbled, her cheek was pressed against the lab table.

"You- what's up with you?_ Are you okay_?" I said again.

Hell nobody could hear us, everyone had their own business, besides I wasn't in the mood for anyones bullshit- not until Bella would tell me what the fuck happened to her.

I scooted my chair closer to her, unitentionally. "_No_, I'm not." She rose her head off the desk, and took a heavy breathe. I could tell she had been crying, I could see the dry tear stains.

Whoever hurt her- I'd kick his ass, I'd kill him. That coward, prick, son-of-a-bitch Black, he had somethin' comin'.

"Bella- tell me.." I whispered to her, out of all the sympathy, I didn't know I had.

She brought her gaze to mine, her beautiful eye's were watering. "I'm cold.." She trailed off.

I sighed frustratedly, was I ever going to find out what the hell happened.

"Here- put it on." I shrugged off my leather jacket. Yeah, it was considered an honor. I never let a chick wear my jacket before.. I didn't know if I would've given it to her if she hadn't been crying, or had a bruise the size of Memphis on the side of her face. Maybe it out was out of pity, _I don't know_.

"_Thanks_." She spoke softly, snuggling herself into it, it was way to big for her. It kinda looked hot, kinda.

"So do you plan on telling me what happened?" I hissed, I was growing pretty impatient.

"Yeah.." She turned her torso to face me. "_You were right_.." she sighed.

I was _right_? About _what_? I was hoping all day that I'd be wrong.

"_About_?" Bella pointed to her bruise.

"_Oh_.." I dropped my gaze, and it hit me.

_He_ did it.

That fuckin', vile, jerk-off.

_Jacob Black_ hit my girl.

Woah, _my girl_? Where was this comin' from.. All of this.. My over protectiveness, the need to protect her myself, she wasn't my responsibility, she was Black's.

He touched her, he laid a hand on her.

He _hurt_ her.

"Edward?" She leaned in towards me, I must've been starin' off into fuckin' space, because I glanced at her waving hand in my face.

"He.. _hit_.. you..?" I whispered, my voice croaked.

"Yeah-"

"_Why_?" I hissed loudly.

"I- _I don't know_.." She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"Don't give me that _bullshit_, tell me _why_ Bella." I raised my voice, I didn't mean to, but the asshole in me did. "**What. Did. You.** **Do. To. Deserve. This?!**" I gritted furiously through my teeth. Was this a freakin' joke?!

"He found out.. about you being my date.. about you offering me a ride.. _someone_ told him." She bit her lip, which I noticed, had been a bit swollen.

"Did he do _that_ too?" My thumb gently stroke her bottom lip, she cringed at my touch. Bella was broken, her trust in 'men' _gone_.

Her tears began to crawl down her cheeks, as she nodded. "_Oh Edward_!" She managed to jump out of her chair, with the little space there was to begin with, and threw herself at me.

No no _that_ way, perverts.

She buried her head in my chest. I could feel her finger nails, digging into my chest- it didn't hurt, yet.

Bella shivered next to me, sobbing. I didn't know what the fuck to do- I mean I didn't want to touch her, I figured she'd start screaming or something. I didn't want to- you know, make a move, I guess.. not at this time, not now, not like this.

I recovered quickly and stroke her hair, I needed to calm her down before she had a heart attack.

"_Shh, Bella_. It's going to be okay, I promise you." I hugged her back, tightly.

I kept my promises.

What the fuck was wrong with me?! I shouldn't be touching her, I shouldn't be talking to her, I shouldn't have gotton myself in this mess.

I should've just _failed _Biology.

Nobody bothered us, I would've fucken' punched the shit out of somebody.

All I could think was, _Not her._

I held her until her sobs ceased, and her breaths were slow.

"How long?" I whispered into her ear, when she grew quiet.

"_Long enough_." She spoke softly, like an angel. I frowned when she pulled away.

"What about your dad? Does he know?" Her dad was a fuckin' cop for Christ's sake, chief of police. He could shoot him, I could shoot him.

"No- he'd kill him." She sighed.

Like I wouldn't. I dropped that subject, I didn't want to hall ass here.

"We- _you_ don't have to go to the dance this-" I looked her in the eye, fuck Biology.

"No." She interrupted me.

"_No_?" My eyes widened. She liked rejecting me.

"No, _we're_ still going." She snarled, frustrated.

"What about Jake?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh I knew What about Jake, I just wanted to hear her input on it.

"_What about him_?" She shrugged, apparently she didn't care.

"Your not going to do anything?" I growled.

"I did, I decided it's time we broke up." She added matter of factly.

_No shit shirlock_, what else would you have done,_ married him_?

"Oh well _that's good_." I snarled sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"What? What would _you_ do?" The bell rang, another day ended.

I got up, and pulled her to her feet, she tried to squirm her hand out of mine's grasp, but I didn't let her.

"Your about to find out." I pulled her out the door.

Emmett and Jasper were down at the end of the hall, with the girls.. by the doors.

_The girls_, I was getting used to that.

Bella tugged against my hold. "What are you doing?!" she was freaking out.

"Walking?" I questioned. "Just come on.." I tugged on her again, and she quickened her pace to match mine.

"Hey." Jasper nodded at me.

"Hey Bella." Emmett smiled.

"Hi.." She said shyly, she pushed herself against me. It was cute, in a sad way. I didn't notice much, I had other things on my mind.

"Hey Bella!" Pixie threw herself at her, hugging her.. with her hand still in mine, weirdo.

I caught Rose smiling at her apologetically.

"So man, tell me what the hell happened to her." Emmett and Jasper pulled me aside, forcing me to let go of her soft hold.

I could hear Rose and Pixie start talkin' to her, apparently they were already friends from other classes.

"_He_ did it." I gritted through my teeth.

"Fuckin' pussy." Jasper mumbled.

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Emmett growled. _We_, I liked that.

"_We_ cant get him here." Jasper stated the obvious. He cut me off before I could protest. "You wont be able to throw a punch before you get tackled." He nodded over towards the security cop, the 'dyke cop'; we called her she had moves, _I_ should know.

Emmett must've saw how pissed I was, he slapped my back. "We'll fuckin' get him." He smirked.

"Fuck yeah we will, get Bella home, she had a rough day." Emmett pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"_Give'em_." Rose was by us instantly, damn she was fast.

"What- _Oh come on.._ babe..." He whined.

"Emmett -"

"Don't you say my middle name woman here-" He pounded the box in her palm. "Happy?" He mumbled.

"Yes."

Bella appeared at my side, and I lowered myself to her whispers. "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah- _I'm_ gonna get you home."

"But I brought my truck." She sniffed.

"I'll ride behind you."

"Thank you Edward, but you really don-" I cut her off.

"_You_ ready?" She sighed and nodded.

"Alright we're outta here." I gave our handshake to my bro's and surprisingly received hugs from the girls, who also- wore their significant others jackets, I smiled.

"Don't do nothin' stupid!" Jasper shouted at my back. "_Yeah, yeah_." I waved not turning around.

I had my hand on the small of Bella's back guiding her to her truck, when I saw _him_, Black.

I felt all the heat rush to my face, and my free hand's knuckles clench together into a tight fist. I wanted to kill him.

She must've felt my tension because she pushed me against the brick wall.

"**Don't. You. Dare. Do Anything**." She hissed, narrowing her gaze against mine.

"_Get off me_, I ain't doin' _nothin'_." Here, I thought.

"_You better not_, _please _don't make it harder for me." She begged.

"Like it's not hell_ now_." I scolded. I pulled away from the wall and walked over towards her truck. Black was already off school grounds.

Maybe I could just ditch Bella, get on my bike and maybe- She cut my thoughts off.

"You sure you want to do this? I think its stupi-"

"Yeah, I'm sure get in." I opened the door for her.

She rolled her window down.

"I'll be behind you, so _don't drive slow_." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, and brought her antic truck to life.

I swiftly jogged over to my bike, and threw my helmet and gloves on. She still had my jacket, so this would be a cold ride, shit.

She pulled out of the parking lot, and I followed close behind.

As we drove to her house, I stole quick glances from her, in her rear view mirror.

I could've sworn I saw her blush.

**DUN DUN DUN, FEEL FREE TO HATE ME. :) Lemme know what you think! I plan on updating tonight!**


	7. Can I kiss you?

_Okay, so I really didn't get to enjoy my ride._

For one reason, it was _cold_, really cold. Second, my thoughts were scattered with violent images of Jacob Black's murder. And third, Bella Swan's quick glances in her rear view mirror, I pretended I didn't see it.

Her house wasn't far from the school, at least not as far as mine, I already knew where she lived though. You see, in this small town of Forks, Washington, _'everyone knew everything'_. At least that's how small towns operated.

_Bullshit_, my parents would've killed me by now.

She pulled her truck into the driveway, and I decided to just park outside her house along the street. I didn't see her fathers car, thank God. I really didn't feel like dealin' with him. To be honest, I was _pissed_ at him.

I wasn't about to have _his_ ass question _me_ like a fuckin' Juvie, when his smart ass didn't even _know_ what was goin' on with Bella. _I mean_- Charlie was a _nice guy_.. but how much of a_ retard_ could you possibly be to not notice the cut on his own daughter's lip, let alone the bruise on the side of her face? Was he fuckin' blind? _Come on._

Even if he _did_ notice.. and _even if_ Bella was the biggest klutz, she couldn't have just _fell_. I could understand if Bella didn't want him to know, but that didn't mean he couldn't _push it_. _If I could_ do it, so could he.

My bro's were right about cops, especially Emmett. "_There's no one more full of shit than a cop, except a cop on TV."_

He quoted from one of his favorite movies; _The Departed_- yeah he was Irish, _go figure_.

I dropped the Charlie thing, maybe it was better if his delusional ass didn't know. Maybe it was _better_ that he worked more hours. It didn't matter in the end, I'd serve Bella more justice then his fuckin' badge would ever.

I smirked.

I didn't know wither I should just stay here- or go over there.. or _I don't know_, but I finally cut my engine, and pulled my racing helmet off, setting it on my lap.

I'm embarrassed to say I was never really _formal_ with a girl. So, my ass stayed tight.

She cut her engine, and jumped out of the rusty antic, her back was to me, allowing me to admire those curvaceous jeans once again.

I sighed, my cold breath lingering in the air before me.

She hesitated for a moment, I could tell. She folded her arms across her chest. The sleeves of my jacket hung loosely by her sides. Her shirt rided up, her stomach was slightly exposed.

It felt like the breath was kicked out of me. She moved like a goddess, her hips swayed, which I now learned was un-intentional.. something naturally beautiful. She smiled shyly at me, and I grinned in return- _yeah_ I didn't know what the hell I was doin' either.. Out of the best intentions, I thought I'd be a good idea to make sure she got home safely.. and now that she did, my business here was done.

She stopped on the sidewalk, inches from my bike. Bella was _kinda_ cute.

"Thanks again.." She sighed. I kicked my bikes kickstand down, and leaned freely.

"_Anytime_.." I said quietly, I meant it.

She rocked on her heels awkwardly, her eyes everywhere- but me.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I blurted out, and knocked on my racing helmet.

"Where?"

"I wanna show you something." I smiled.

"Oh.. okay." She smiled.

"Alright, hold on." I smirked at her, and she bit her plump lip.

I was being an asshole. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But what I seriously couldn't believe, was that she trusted me.

She actually_ trusted_ me, one of the Cold Ones, one of the _bad_ boys. Especially after what happened to her. She agreed to go somewhere with _me_, _alone_.

Was she on _drugs_?

_Wow_, I had to give it to her, girl had some balls.

_Shit_, she had my r-e-s-p-e-c-t.

Whatever she was on, I was on too. Cause I was on cloud _nine_ right about now.

I wouldn't let her know I was slowly falling for her, there was only room for one ego, mine.

I leaned my bike over, and hopped off. I walked over to my bikes trunk, and pulled out a spare helmet.

"What's _that_ for?" She chuckled lightly.

"_You_, you didn't think I'd _let you ride_ without one, _did you_?" I smirked, yeah- still lucky, Bella.

"_There's no way I'm getting on that bike with you_." She took a step back and shook her head.

"When there's a _will_ there's a _way_." I hopped up the curb to her, and she took another step back.

"Can't we just go with my truck _please_?" She bit her lip.

"Are you _scared_?" I laughed.

"_Yes_.." She whispered.

I took another step towards her, looking down at her. She was perfect- short.. just right, for me at least. _Hell,_ she was an _angel_, and I was a _scumbag_. No way did I deserve her.

"_Please_?" I sighed looking into her chocolate eyes, damn they were breath-taking.

She stared at me, for what felt like forever. Usually I'd say What the hell, are you in or out? But- I found myself having patience, with Bella, only with Bella.

She sighed, and took the helmet from my grasp. "_Okay_..." She sighed heavily.

I didn't know what the hell happened then. The next thing I knew I was chuckling.

Did I _seriously_ just kiss her on the cheek?

_Shit,_ I think I did.

I was waitin' for her to slap me across the face, and call me an asshole again, like she did before, but instead she blushed and smiled up at me sweetly.

I fought every urge, to keep my hands to myself.

Surprisingly I did. Before I could do anything more stupid, I focused my attention back on our new plans.. date.. whatever it was. I would spent it with Bella.. _my girl_.

I turned, and jumped on my bike, reeving the engine, and kicking off the kickstand.

She hesitated on the sidewalk, I was surprised that she managed to get the helmet on herself.

"_You comin'_?" I shouted over my bikes engine.

She shook her head and took a step back, I could see her flinch at the noise. "Edward.. I don't know if I can.."

"_Come on babe_- just swing your leg over, and hold onto me." I winked.

_Fuck_, I was looking for trouble.

I found what I was looking for.

She'd be the death of me.

She slowly walked towards the bike. I held one had out to her, helping her on.

As soon as she got situated, she wrapped her arms.. very tightly around me.

She was so warm, as if I could feel her heart beating against my back.. it was either her or the bike, I'd say it was _her_.

Then it all sank in. She was the_ first_, the _first_ who I slowly grew a liking to, a true liking at least. The _first_ person I bothered to care for. The _first_ person to ride my bike with me.. but most importantly the_ first_ person I was going to show my special place to.

Bella was a first timer to my _everything_.

I really liked her.. I _really_ did.

I always had a liking for trouble, it was like a magnet to me.

A little trouble couldn't hurt anyone. _Shit,_ you learn from getting in trouble, right? I should know? _Right_!?

"Where do I put my feet?" She shouted, interrupted my thoughts. I felt her arms tighten once again, I liked the feeling.

_Shit_, I wasn't thinking about that part, I had no room for her feet.

"Uh.. _shit_.. just put your feet, lightly, atop of mine." I shouted.

"Like_ this_?" She spoke over the engine. Her feet were weightless on top of mine, perfectly; just like I imagined. A fucking angel in my hell.

"Yeah- hold on."

"I cant believe I'm doing _this_!" She screamed, I laughed as I took off. She buried her face into my shoulder blade, and her somewhat light, iron grasp tightened once again around my waist.

I can imagine her _father_, Chief Swan cruising by, he'd shoot my ass. But I didn't care, it was worth risking it all for Bella at the moment. I had nothing to loose, so I loosened up.

I laughed. "_Oh come on Bella_- it's not that bad!" I stopped at the red light, and turned back to face her.

She slowly pulled her head up, and looked at me, she was shaking.

"Do you want me to pull over?" The look on her face wasn't too great- I mean sure she was gorgeous.. but she looked freaked out.

She then quickly shook her head. "_No, no_. I _love_ this- it's green." She smiled, she pulled herself closer to me.

I winked at her, causing her to giggle, I loved the sound. I then turned, and revved the engine again, we were close.

"Are we there yet?" She whispered in my ear, I heard her.

"_Sorta_." I pulled into the forest's dirt path, and slowed down a bit. That last thing I wanted to do is be a cockass and fly down 80, hitting a ditch seeing her fly through the tree's. Yeah, defiantly the last thing I wanted to do.

After the few minutes of driving, I pulled to the very edge of the trail, facing the meadow.

My special place.

"We're here?" She asked, I cut my engine. I kicked out my stand, holding the weight of the bike with my feet.

"Yeah.." I took off my helmet, and placed it around the handle bar.

"_Hmm_.." She hummed in my ear. "It's _beautiful_."

"You get off first." My voice was hoarse, the air from riding, always did that to me.

She hopped off, and nearly fell.

"_Shit_.." I mumbled as I caught her, nearly sending me, and the bike with her. My feet managed to keep the weight, and I pulled her to her feet slowly.

"_Sorry_.. I'm a klutz.." She blushed, taking off her helmet.

"I know.." I chuckled. I hopped off, and took the helmet from her, and placed it beside mine.

"So.. what is _this place_?" She turned and faced the meadow.

"What's it look like?" I mused.

She rolled her eyes.

I sighed. "It's a meadow.. I come here to think.. I found it.. _no on ever comes here_."

"But _you_?" She asked.

"But me." I smiled down at her. Without thinking I gently took her warm hand in mine, and led her towards the clearing.

We walked in comfortable silence, I stopped and pulled her down with me, sitting in the grass in the center of the field.

"_So_... why did you bring me here?" She smiled, tracing small circles on my palm with her thumb.

Her touch surprised me, in all the right ways. I felt my stomach knot, and my smile widen.

"I-.. I_ don't know_."

She dropped her hand from mine, and I pouted. "-I mean.. I guess your the _only person_ I found the _need_ to show it to." I shrugged. I sounded like an asshole, to her at least.

To my surprise, she moved closer to me, leaning against my shoulder. "Thank you.. its great, _I love it_." She sighed.

I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her temple. My fingers slowly began to stroke the tender bruised skin. "Bella-_I'm so sorry_.."

"Do you want to know how it happened?" She turned to face me.

I nodded, lost for words.

I didn't know if I wanted to hear it.. I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"After I left.. I went home.. _he_ was waiting for me." She slightly smiled. "I was glad to see him.. but he looked angry, and I knew- I just knew."

Her voice began to grow raspy, and I pulled her roughly close to me, wrapping my arm around her waist firmly. "_Bella_.." I whispered.

"_No_- _you need to hear it_." She shook her head and swallowed. Then she continued.

"He asked me where I was, and I lied saying I had to make up a test. The next thing I knew he was all in my face yelling at me."

"Was your father home?" I asked.

"No- he was at work.." she trailed off. "_Oh please_ don't tell anyone about this Edward." She clung to me like a child, a _vulnerable _one at that.

"He said someone told him that I was with you.. the next thing I knew he-"

I cut her off, I didn't want to hear the details, or else I would've sprinted for my bike, and went playin' mother fuckin' man hunt.

"I promise.-I _swear_ to you, I'd never hurt you, Isabella." I coaxed her chin up, and looked at her.

She glanced at me, her cheeks blushing- I loved that blush. I frowned when she looked away.

I pulled my hand away from her. "Would it be too soon to say that I'm fallin' for you?" I sighed. I sounded like an idiot, but I didn't care, it was the only thing I could think of.

She smiled and turned to me, and took me by surprise. She pushed my back against the grass, and pulled herself atop of me. My eyes widened, but I quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body close against mine.

Bella smiled down at me, and stroke my cheek. Her lips were plump and red. I _needed_ to taste her.

I _wanted_ to kiss her.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"_Hm_?" She sang to me, at least I thought so. Her little fingers ran through my hair.

"I _want_ to kiss you..-_Can I kiss you_?"

I mentally kicked myself, I was defiantly an_ asshole_. I should've won an Oscar.

After what she's been through today, and God knows how long.. I had the fuckin' _nerve_ to ask such a thing. Most of the time.. in Stanley's case, I'd say I was thinkin' with my penis, but that wasn't the case this time.

My heart raced, and I felt my stomach tighten, as I waited for her answer.

She licked her lips, in the _sexiest_ way ever.. I didn't even think she could look so sexy, so damn _sexy_.

Bella's lips lingered against mine, I felt her sweet breath against the base of my throat, I was going fuckin' crazy.

"_You gonna kiss me or what_?" She teased.. I guess I could've used a dose of my own medicine.

I roughly pulled her even closer to me, her body melting into mine. I crashed my lips against hers.

**Hey guys- 1:23am here, and I'm glad I got another chapter in. I love your reviews. OH- and a quick note to: BandWhore2011, _YES_! It does seem similar to Grease. But believe it or not that was seriously UN-intentional.. I began to realize it too later on.. but I'm glad the way it came out. :) But yeah anyways please keep the reviews coming, I LOVE READING THEM! Love you guys!!**


	8. Dancin When The Stars Go Blue

Her fingers tangled into my hair pulling me closer to her. I felt her hips grind against mine, and I fought back my thoughts. I didn't want to get that way, not for her.. not yet.

I was used to making mistakes.. I never learned from them though. I made a ton in my life.. I knew I wasn't perfect, and I didn't fuckin' wanna be. I was happy with my scumbag-self.

I was happy for my brother's and their amazing companions, I was happy that my parents and I were getting along. I was happy that I was going to pass Biology after all..

But I was ecstatic about Bella, about this moment.

She moaned into my kisses, I felt her thumbs hook into my belt loops pulling her hips against mine. She was amazing. Her moan.. amazing, even though I wanted to hear it again, I didn't want to encourage it... encourage me..

I hated to pull away, but I had to, I couldn't breathe, and I didn't want to regret making a move on her most vulnerable state, I couldn't do it, I wouldn't allow myself, I wasn't that much of an asshole. It was a smart move, by looking at Bella her cheeks were completely red, and her breathing scattered. I chuckled, I bet her heart was threatening to thump out of her chest.

She must've thought I was laughin' at her because her face dug into my chest with embarrassment. I smiled down at her, placing a gently kiss atop her head. I couldn't stop touchin' her, my hand stroke her back, while my other gently stroke her bruised cheek.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered to her, she was hard to read. Kinda weird though, I tend to be good at knowin' what people could've been thinkin' but with her- it was all full of surprises.

That was hot- no, beautiful.

"_Well_.." She sighed, turning to face me. My hands went to her waist, I wasn't about to let go.

I didn't wanna let go, ever.

I decided to keep my big mouth shut, I didn't want to screw this up. I was good at screwin' things up..- I meant that both ways.

"I'm thinking your going to get into alot of trouble." She gave me a small, hesitant smile, my new favorite.

I stroke her cheek with my thumb, attemptin' to brush the redness away, but that didn't help, it got worse.

"By?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't give a flyin' fuck about her father, he meant nothin' to me. Especially when he was so delusional, maybe careless about Bella's condition.

Bella didn't say anything, she squirmed out of my arms, and sat next to me. "Jacob.." He seriously didn't worry me, the only worry I had for that boy was what was waitin' for him, I wouldn't want to be Jacob Black. I never would, he was a cockass.

"Oh.." I pulled my weight onto my elbows, and sat up. "He doesn't worry me.." I glared at her.

"Then who does?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You." I decided to make it simple, and straight forward.

She worried me, always. Ever since the first day I saw her, tripping, stumbling, and being so damn quiet.

Bella Swan was a vulnerable girl, I always knew that. When I saw her at parties with Alice- Pixie, _shit_, I forgot to mention they were friends.. anyways.. She'd be gettin' hit on guys, and I just wanted to throw myself in front of her, and kick the guys ass.

I'll never forget the day I saw her hand in Black's. I knew I had no chance in hell with her, but I was relieved to see her with him, together. I knew he could take care of her. He had his money, his fancy car, and fuckin' Bella Swan. I mean come on! The kid even changed schools to go to hers.. just to be with her. I was happy that Bella finally had somethin' good goin for her..

But the day I saw her pull up with that bruise.. that's when I got _really_ defensive, and pissed off. Someone hurt her, my Bella. She was finally happy, and someone screwed it up for her.. for me.

I always wanted her. I put my needs aside, for what was best for her. I didn't make a move on the one girl I wanted, only because I wasn't what was best for her. But here I was.. holding her broken-self, in my arms. Who knew.

"You don't need to worry about me, Edward." She hissed. "I'm a big girl now." I growled at her and laid back down, so damn stubborn.

Bella kissed my cheek, and I gave a weak smile. That wasn't good enough for me, for my conscience.

She pulled herself back on top of me, running her fingers through my hair. She knew how to touch me, she knew how to make me go wild. Damn..

I looked at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. She was beautiful, so sweet, so innocent. I wanted to touch her again, and keep touchin' her. I wanted to feel her burnin' cheeks under my fingers, and I did feel it. I loved her blush, I always did.

She smiled down sweetly.

"Let me take care of you.." I whispered.

Her face was on fire, but I couldn't keep my hand away, I loved stroking her cheek, it was so soft. She didn't say anything for a minute, she just kept starin' at me.

"Okay.." She whispered.

I smiled to my ears, I chuckled, I got excited.. I was everythin' like those losers in movies.. the ones that fell in love with the perfect girl.

I also felt like doin' completely random things with her, for no fuckin' reason.

"Dance with me." Yeah, it was more of a demand then a question.. usually thats how it goes.. You ask a girl.

"What?- I can't dance." She hissed at me, damn she was so frustrating.

"_Dance with me_." I said again.

"Fine, but I wont like it." She pulled away from me, and rose to her feet.

I took her hand, as she helped me to my feet.

"I seriously cant dance Edward." She chuckled.

"Shut up woman, I can.. come here."

"There's no music." She snarled.

"No shit."

"I cant dance to no music." She kept tryin' to get out of it.

"I thought you said you cant dance? So it doesn't matter now does it?" I winked.

She sighed heavily, biting her lip. I always managed to piss someone off.

"I'll sing.." I said in a small voice.

_Sing?_

If only Jasper saw this, he'd accuse me of bein' whipped too.

I wouldn't deny it.

Bella slowly loosened, forming a small smile. I then pulled her roughly against me, close. Always close.

I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist, as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I then took her free hand, and held it firmly in mine.

I began to slowly sway to my own imaginary beat.

"Your not singing.." She looked up at me smirking.

What the fuck was I supposed to sing?

Rewind! Could I even sing?

_Fuck..._

_Only for Bella_. I thought, only for her.

I sighed, and I managed to twirl her. I began to sang one of Es- Mom's favorite songs.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue _

_Dancin' where the evening fell _

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes In a wedding gown_

I heard her gasp in between my words, her smile bursting. I continued to sing, she was an angel.

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_Dancin' through the underground _

_Dancin' little marionette Are you happy now?_

She loosened up now, following my lead, she could too dance. I chuckled inbetween the lyrics, sometimes I couldn't help but believe that Bella was full of shit, she didn't give herself the credit. She would have to break that habit being with me.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you When the stars go blue_

She rested her head against my chest, I saw her close her eyes in pure bliss, whatever made her happy, made me happy.

I was the happiest man alive.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes _

_ Laughing with your lover's tongue In a lullaby_

I hummed spinning her, she was laughing at me now. Surprisingly, I was too. I was a fool, an idiot.

She returned from her twirl, graceful may I add, and put her arms around my neck looking up at me with the most precious look. I placed my hands around her waist, and pulled her against me. I sang again.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_The stars go blue, stars go blue..._

I honestly didn't even pay attention to my voice.. or if I got the lyrics right.. or if I was on tempo while dancing. All I was payin' attention to was her, Bella... and I think she knew.

She got on her toes and kissed me, the most longest, passionate kiss of my life. Fuck the fireworks, this one had something more.. somethin' better.. words couldn't even describe it.

I pouted when her plump lips pulled away from mine, at least she was still in my arms.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

Those three words. I longed forever to hear them, in general.. and to be hearing them for Bella, was amazing.. I couldn't believe it. She loved me, for all the wrong reasons.

I didn't really know what to say at the moment.. I didn't want to be cheesy like those gay Hollywood actors, that was bullshit in today's world.

I rested my forehead against hers, taking in her sweet breath.

"143." I replied, and instantly regretted it. Why couldn't I say it as easily as her?

And then I realized.

It was because I meant it so much, I didn't want to scare her. I wanted her to trust men again, even though it appeared she did, but I didn't want to take that away from her as quickly as it was gained. I didn't want to hurt her.

I'd say it when the time was right.

She looked at me puzzled, but not insulted. She'd figure it out soon enough.

"I could get you home.. it's getting dark." I smiled down at her, giving her a light kiss.

"Mmm." She smiled, and pulled away.

I hunched in front of her. "Jump on." I smiled over my shoulder.

"No, I'm too heavy." She scolded.

I sighed, and gave her my famous phrase. "Don't give me that bullshit."

I squatted lower for her, as she climbed onto my back.

She was as light as a feather, I didn't know what she was talkin' about. She was full of it, full of it.

When we reached my bike, I strapped on her helmet for her, then I brought my bike back to life.

She still jumped to the sound of its engine, it was cute. "Hold on" I said slowly turning onto the dirt path.

Bella's grip tightened around my waist, as she sunk into me. Her face was on my shoulder now, that was a good thing, she wasn't scared anymore.

On the short drive home, I couldn' help but think about Charlie, her dad. What was he thinking right now? ..Besides where the hell she was. Did he have suspicions? Did he care? Or was he in denial? Either way it was killin' me, I had no answer for it. The best thing I could think of was talking to him myself, with or without Bella present. I'd want to know what happened to my daughter, wither I was delusional or in denial myself.. Charlie had as much right to know as me. As long as I got to kill Black, I was fine with that.

Bella managed to interupt my thoughts again, she tended to do that.

"Babe, I cant freakin' drive with you doin' that." I scolded her, she was kissing my neck for the tenth time.

"I cant help it." She whispered after kissing my earlobe.

Thank fuckin' God we were pullin' up to her house.. her dads car was conviently parked out front.

"Shit.." She mumbled.

"He's been wonderin' where you been?" I stated the obvious.

"Yeah.." She sighed, hopping off. I didn't have to catch her this time.

I cut my engine, and pulled my helmet off. "What are you doing?" She asked behind me.

I was walking straight towards her house.

I turned around to face her, in the middle of her front lawn. "What's it look like?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She scolded in a whisper.

"I wanna talk to your dad." I shrugged.

"About?" She pressed.

"Jake."

"What?! Why!"

"He needs to know, your his daughter.. Shit I'd wanna know too." I sighed.

"_Please _don't.." She began to cry now.

I sighed, and walked over to her, wiping the tears from her face. "Alright- stop it. At least let me explain why he came home to an empty house.. he's probably freaked out." I didn't want to push her, there was still so much fear behind her eyes. I knew I had given her a good day, and I didn't want to take that away from her. So I shut my mouth, if she'd want him to know, she would tell him.. In a way that was her business, not mine.

As soon as Bella pulled herself together, she shrugged off my jacket, and handed it back to me, apparently Charlie would've had an heart attack. So I shrugged it back on, and took her hand as she lead me into her house.

"Dad?" She called in the front door. "Charlie?" I winced, father's weren't my thing. They weren't my biggest fans.

**Yay! Another chapter in! I'm so proud I'm getting into this. ANYWAYS- I forgot to mention in my last Chapter's Note.. HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FEEL IF I STARTED A SERIES?! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE 'BADASS EDWARD' AND HIS LITTLE CLAN?! Like a series of one shots, or other lengthy stories in Edward's, Bella's.. and everyone elses perspectives? I'D CALL IT SOMETHING.. IDK WHAT.. HMM MAYBE 'THE COLD ONE'S SERIES' IDK SOMETING LIKE THAT.. ANYWAYS.. I'd love to be a little bit more original on here.. I just don't want to do anything stupid.. so tell me what you'd think about it. Cause hell I LOVE Badass Edward. But beside's that, I'm seriously taking all of your comments, and advice on here.. I seriously read your reviews, and I respect them, so keep them coming. :) LOVE YA'LL!**


	9. Spoken Dreams

I managed to gulp before he emerged from the corner. "Bells! Where the hell have you been!" He scolded, at least he didn't scream at me.. yet.

His eyes immediately traveled to our hands, and slowly trailed back up to me. "Charlie, this is Edward.. Edward Masen." She squeezed my lifeless hand, I was scared shitless. He still had his gun strapped on.

"I know who _you_ are." He said directly to me. "Now get out." His voice was hard, he meant it.

"Dad!" Bella sounded shocked, I wasn't, I was kinda waitin' for it.

"Well.. I guess I'm gonna' go, I gotta get home anyways." I shrugged. I wasn't about to get my ass shot, unlike me, he probably could get away with it.

"No, please don't go.." Bella clung onto me after Charlie stormed off the kitchen.

"I have to Bella.." I tried to gently tug my hand away from hers, but she wasn't havin' it.

"Babe.. let go." I sighed, and she pouted while doing go.

I walked out the door, and she was trailing behind me.

"Go back inside, Charlie'll get pissed." I shoved my hands in my pockets, turning to face her.

I didn't want to show her that I was a bit upset, it hurt that Charlie didn't like me.. especially since I loved his daughter.

"No, you don't and you know it!" She croaked.

"Bella-" Her lips crashed against mine, and I peeked my eye open.. just to make sure I wasn't a target.

"Stay.." She pleaded against my lips.

"How? Charlie?" I was slowly givin' in.. I didn't want to go home and sulk. I wanted to be around her 24/7.. the last thing I wanted to do was leave.

"My window will be open.." She winked. Bella's arms tightened around my neck. Stay the night? Was she serious? I hope so.

_No! Stop it!_ I scolded in my thoughts. I really didn't want to take advantage of her, I'd end up hurting her.

"What about my bike?" I whispered, my voice would've cracked. It was my only alibi.

When was Swan so damn bold?

I defiantly corrupted her, already.

"No shit." She kissed my cheek, quoting me again.

Yeah, I defiantly corrupted her. I sighed heavily.

"Hide it." She looked up at me so innocently, how the fuck could I resist?!

"Fine." I muttered. "You crazy woman." I shook my head gushing.

"Crazy for you." She pecked my lips once more, before attempting to pull away.

"I ain't done with you yet." My arms around her waist tightened as I picked her up to kiss her once again.

"Mmm" She moaned, as I pulled away.

I placed a gentle row of kisses down her neck, and she giggled.. I guess she was tickelish or somethin'.

"Okay, okay, I got to go now.." She breathed, her lips swollen.

"Aw." I teased.

"Promise you'll come back." She pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Scout's honor." I smirked, crossing my fingers in the air.

She gave me one last peck against the lips before she squirmed away from me. I gave her a love tap and she yelped before she ran up her steps.

I jogged over to my bike, and quickly pulled my helmet, screw the gloves.

I got home quicker than I imagined, probably because I was going way too fast, I couldn't tell.

"Edward?" My father called out.

I stiffened, and walked in on him reading the paper in the living room.

Great, another interview.

"Hey dad.."

His head snapped up, that was something new. He smiled at me quick enough though.

"Where you been? Its a quarter to ten already.." Carlisle looked at his watch. Shit..

"I was with Bella."

"Oh, she's something isn't she then? Hm?" He folded the paper and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah.." I rubbed the back of my neck, this was freakin' awkward.

"Well.. who is she?" He adjusted his reading glasses.

I sighed, I had to tell him sooner or later.. even though at the moment later was better.

"Bella Swan.."

"Chief's daughter, smart choice." He chuckled. "Don't break her."

"I don't intend to, she brings out the best in me."

His face softened then as he took my words in.. I could tell he didn't expect that, and neither did I.. it just slipped out so freely.. carelessly.

"Well.. your mothers in bed already, I waited for you to get in so.. night son." He got up and tapped my back.

"Night, I called after him."

I quickly showered, and brushed my teeth like three times. It didn't occur to me that my breathe could have smelt like an ashtray. Even though Bella didn't complain .. aloud at least doesn't mean it wasn't bad.

I got dressed, I didn't have the patience so I threw on my sweatpants and a wife beater.. I figured it didn't matter.

My hair was a mess, I looked like a werewolf.. but I decided to just fuck it all together.

By then it was already 11, and I'm sure Bella was growing impatient.. but I had to wait for my parents to fall into a deep sleep.

It was midnight when I crept out of my house.

_FUCK_

I hissed.. how the hell was I supposed to get there?!

My bike was too loud..

And it was raining.

It was a good thing, I had the Volvo on the side..

My parents got it for me for my seventeenth birthday. Even though I insisted that I didn't need it, because I had already bought myself the bike- Esme insisted I needed it, stupid weather, _fuckin'_ Forks.

So I had a Volvo, that sat in the garage.. I only driven it like maybe five times.. when it rained, I didn't go anywhere.. so I barely used it.

But even if I were to take the Volvo.. my parents would notice, and so would Charlie especially if I parked it outside the house.. or down the street or somethin.. He was a cop, he'd run it through his little computer and look my ass up. _Fuckin' whiz_.

So, for the love of God, I jogged. She didn't live that far.

What was I doing? What made me do this? I lost my mind.

My thoughts were full of guilt, lust.. love, hate.. everything. I felt like a _girl_ lost in hormones.

I didn't just say that.

Anyways, I got to her house, it was pitch black, maybe she fell asleep waiting for me.

I snuck around the back side of the house, and smiled. There was an open window.

I had no thought of getting up there, I just climbed up the vines that grew on the side of the house.

My arms wrapped over the edge of the window, as I pulled my upper body over the windowsill.

She was fast asleep on her bed, mumbling.

I decided to keep quiet, and pulled myself into her room. I never been here before.. but I felt like I have.

Her room was sweet, I liked it. From the posters on her walls, to the pictures of her childhood, with her mother, I assumed.

"Edward?" She called out, I whipped around.

Bella was sleep talkin'.

"Edward.. I love you.." She turned over and clutched a pillow against her, snuggling close.

Fuckin' pillow.

I stood still for a bit, I didn't know what to do.. I just glanced around her room taking it all in, the teddy bears, the scattered cd's.. and he rocking chair.

The rocking chair stood in the opposite corner of the room, adjacent to the side she was facing while asleep.

I softly crept over and took a seat, setting a loud squeak. Stupid antic rocker.

"Shit" I whispered out loud.

"Edward?" My eye's shot up, and she was sitting up in her bed, her hair looked like a haystack, but I liked it.

"Bella?" I whispered. Was she dreaming?

"You came!" She smiled. She threw the covers off her and jumped into my lap.

"Shh! You'll wake Charlie." I chuckled.

"I don't care!- Oh my God, Edward! You actually came!" Bella sounded like a child, even in the darkness, I could see the dimples in her cheeks.

"Of course I did.. I keep my promises." I stroke her back with my hands.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" I kissed the top of her head.

"What's that?" She pulled her head away from my chest and looked up at me. I fought the urge not to shake.

"Remember the day.. when I offered you a ride home?"

"Yeah.. what about it?" She blushed.

"How did you get home?"

"Jess offered me a ride home, she's so nice."

Jess? What the hell?

"What?"

"Yeah- she's nice.." She shrugged, eyeing me.

Two things happened at once.

I cursed under my breathe, as the images in my head scattered all over the place.

And, I got real pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jess." I gritted through my teeth, I couldn't look at her. Jess was perfectly capable for the accusation I was making.

Fuckin' bitch, traitor.

"What? What about her?" I sighed heavily, and turned back to face her.

"She told."

"Told?" She wasn't getting it.. she wasn't graspin' what the hell I was tellin' her.

"Jess told Jacob, Bella." I blurted out.

"She wouldn't do that." She scolded.

"To _your face_." I added.

Bella was quiet for a long moment. I felt bad for her.. I'm sure she assumed Jess was the only friend she had, other than Pixie... and I took that away from her.

But I had to, Jess would've destroyed her.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine.. just surprised I guess.."

I nodded, I didn't know what the hell to say.

"Do you still love her?"

_LOVE?_ WHAT THE FUCK.

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"Do.. you still.. love, her?" She said hesitantly.

"What do you mean _love her_? I never loved her!" I freaked the fuck out.

_EW_, Stanley? For sex yeah, but love.. no fuckin' way.

"_Never_." I shook my head. "Never in my fuckin' life."

"Then why do you.." She trailed off, I knew what she was sayin'.

"I don't know.." I shrugged. "I don't want to anymore though." I sighed.

"Good." She smiled kissing my cheek. "Your mine now."

"No shit." I chuckled.

"I have a question for you now.." She smiled.

"Shoot."

"Do they like me?" She bit her lip, fuckin' adorable.

"Who?"

"Your gang.. the cold ones.." She rolled her eyes saying so.

"Yeah, they do actually."

"Even Emmett?" Her eyes widened.

"Emmett?" I chuckled.

"Yeah.. he's pretty intimidating." She laughed in a whisper.

"Well, he's the one that urged me to stick with you."

"Really?

"Yeah.." I stroke her hair.

"I like them alot too.. especially Rose and Alice.. their so nice.." Her voice was growing soft, and her breathing slowed, I felt it against my chest.

"They like you alot too Bella. Now get some sleep, we got school tomorrow." She groaned, I smiled.

"Mmmm" She said sleepily snuggling into my chest. I pulled the afghan off the back of the rocker and wrapped it around her. "I'm not tired." She said half asleep.

"This wasn't a good idea-.. we have school tomorrow, your gonna be exhausted." I said after the minutes of cuddling, and rocking her.

"S-stay." She was practically asleep.

I fucked myself, how could I leave her now? I mean I couldn't just get up, she'd wake up.. and I couldn't just get up and throw her on the bed and leave, what kind of guy does that?

What kind of guy does this?..

I was waitin' for Charlie to storm in and shoot my ass, but he didn't.

I sighed, and pulled my cell out, and set it to vibrate. I also managed to put the shit on an alarm clock, my ass was out of her at 5am.

The night went by rather.. fast I guess I don't know.

She still talked now and then.. I heard her say my name.. and I wanted to hear it again. I heard shitloads of _I love you's_, and _Edward's_. I smiled to my ears when I heard her whisper my name, out of all the things she could dream about, she dreamt of me.

I managed to fall asleep after I stopped stroking her while rocking. That squeak was gettin' on my fuckin' nerves.

My eye's snapped open and I dug into my front pockets, completely dazed.

I yawned, and put my alarm on snooze. I had to leave.. even though I didn't want to.

She must've felt me move because she pulled back to look at me.

"Don't go.." She whimpered, before I could even respond her lips claimed mine.

"Bella.." I said ten minutes later, I was gasping for air.. so much for the 'no kissing in the morning rule' I personally thought her breath was sweet as hell. "I have to go now.."

"Fine.." I smiled. "Your cute when you pout."

I picked her up bridal style, and set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Sleep, I'll see you soon enough." I kissed her forehead. She was already asleep.

I tucked a huge pillow beside her, and she clutched it, and wrapped her leg around it.

_So fuckin' tempting._

"Mmm.. Edward.." Her dreams spoke again.

I couldn't listen, I just couldn't. Not without doing somethin' stupid. I jumped out the window, hanging over the edge, as I managed to close it before climbing down two stories.

It was drizzlin' out a little bit, not alot.. not enough for me to get pissed off.

I jogged home.

When I finally got there, I walked in quietly.

I sighed with relief when I realized I made it safely to my room, and my parents were still asleep.

I still had an hour to kill before school..and I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to..

So instead I jumped in the shower again, brushing my teeth, and spiking my hair wildly.. my look.

For once, I made my bed.. and cleaned around my room. The scattered clothes were gettin' on my nerves, so I threw them all into my laundry basket.

By then it was six, my time to get out of the house. I took a peak out my window, and it was raining.. just my luck.

Before I jogged down the stairs, I decided to give Bella a call.

"Morning beautiful." I hummed into the phone.

She groaned. "Wake up." I chuckled.

"Sure, sure."

"Would you like a ride with me today?" I didn't even think twice.. I just said it.

"Edward.." She paused, I could hear her giggle into the phone. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Really? I didn't figure you would.. since Jake always-"

"_No_- I want you to." She chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"I love you.." And the line disconnected.

I sighed, whispering "I love you too.." into the empty line.

**Okay, so I decided to do the series, I'm gonna call it 'The Cold Series' Suck it up, I'm not _that_ creative. I'm gonna start it off with One Shots though, I'm gettin' kinda tired with these lengthy stories I write.. but I'll eventually get back to them.. Anyways I'm gonna go and get food or something, I could use some Taco Bell. I'm gonna update this again tonight. So keep the reviews coming. You guys are the best! :)**


	10. 143 Catastrophe

143?! That was the dumbest thing I said yesterday.

One: I

Four: Love

Three: You.

Why couldn't I just say it? It was easy enough. _I LOVE YOU_. I mean, I had just recenly said it to my mother, and that was big enough for me.

I wasn't a man of _I love you's_. They were strong words to me, and I didn't throw them around.

She said it so freely.. I mean it's been only what, two days? Not that it mattered, because I loved hearing it, but still.. I don't know. Did she seriously mean it?

I threw my book bag into the back seat of the Volvo, the book bag I never used; and threw my cigarettes in the passenger seat, I didn't plan on quitting anytime soon.

Driving in the Volvo was weird, pretty weird, especially in the rain.

It wasn't that same feeling I had with my bike.. it didn't feel like me.

When I arrived to Bella's house, I perked up. Charlie had already left for work, so I wasn't trust passing on his property, he'd shoot my ass if he saw me here, for Bella.

I honked the horn, and she emerged seconds later, after locking the front door.

She looked beautiful, the darkest of Levi's, with a white t-shirt.. she was like the girl version of me, only beautiful.

I unlocked the doors, as she ran through the rain into my car.

"Hi.." She panted closing the door.

"Hey." I smiled. "Buckle up."

She smiled, and I heard the click of the seat belt being strapped in. "What's this?" She held my pack of Newports, her eyes widened.

"I never said I'd quit." I smirked.

"Well.. could you _please_?" She smiled that sweet smile at me, how could I say no?

"I.. I don't know if I could." I sighed, it was the honest to God truth.

"Just try, for me. I'll help you if you want." She had my window pulled down.

"What are you doing?!" I turned to face her.

She threw my cig's out the window. As pissed as I got, I couldn't stay mad for log.. no matter how expensive those shit's were. She rolled the window back up.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid you've committed a crime." I tried to sound serious.

"Oh?" She played along. "And what was my wrong doing?" She smirked.

"Littering."

"Bullshit." She laughed.

"Your father would be proud." I mumbled, she must've heard me because she was breaking into small fits of laughter.

It got quiet then, that comfortable silence I loved having with her.

"Can I ask you a question?" I hesitated, this wasn't going to come out right, I knew that already.

She looked at me and smiled, I took that as a yes.

"Do.. you really love me?" I took a quick glance at her, before gluing my eyes back on the road.

"Y-yes.." She hesitated.

"Why?" I turned onto a mid-way street. We were almost at school.. and this awkward conversation would almost be over with.

"I always.. did." She whispered.

I turned to face her, shocked. "All- always?" I couldn't believe it..

Everytime I saw her, everytime I wanted to jump out and protect her, she loved me? She dated Black, and was being abused under my nose.. And I stood away? I was an idiot. A real idiot.

"You shouldn't love me, I'm no good for you." This, is why I was thankful I didn't tell her 143 either. That would've made this ten times harder.

Of course I wanted to be with Bella.. but I was no good for her. She had so many plans, good ones.. and I would just stand in the way. She'd be better off with someone else. I would only hold her down.

"Don't give me that bullshit." She hissed, my eyes widened. I defiantly corrupted her, defiantly. "Your perfect for me, I need you, Edward."

By then we were at school, and I pulled up next to Emmett's jeep. At least it wasn't raining anymore, just light drizzles.

I fuckin' _hate_ rain.. how I lasted in Forks for so long was beyond me.

I saw the gang up by the brick wall- our wall.

I chuckled, she was so stubborn, I liked it. "I'll stay as long as you want me to, Bella.. I'll stay." I put the Volvo in park, and turned to look at her, juggling the keys in my hand.

"Forever." She unbuckled her seat belt, and was out the door before I could say anything.

She was already walking towards them. Greeting them with hugs.

I got out the car, and jogged over to them.

I saw the girls smile at her, kissin' her on the cheek.

"I told you they liked you.." I muttered, pulling her to my side.

"HEY EDWARDO." Pixie smiled up at me.

"Hey Pix'.. Rose." I smiled.

"Hi Edward." They said together, then giggled.

"Pixie? Rose?" Bella turned, and gave me a questionable look.

"Yeah, nicknames." Emmett rocked on his heels.

"Don't I get one?" She turned to face the gang, chuckling. "I'm part of the crowd aren't I?" She got up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Aw, course you do hun." Jasper smiled.

"What are you thinkin'?" I smiled down at her, my arm tightly around her waist.

"Bells." Emmett smiled.

"Bells?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Hey- it's either that or Klutz."

"Bells sounds good." Bella quickly added.

Emmett chuckled. "Good."

"Bells is good." Jasper added.

"So man, we were talkin'.." Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's waist.

"We want Taco Bell after school, you down?" Jasper interrupted.

"Taco Bell? Bella asked.

"Yeah, come with us." Emmett smiled down at Bella.

"Okay, I will." Bella smiled up at me, not taking her eyes off mine.

"So what is this?" Jasper raised his hand up and down at us.

"What you mean?" I got defensive, I tucked Bella closer into her nook.

"Chill man, it's about time." Jasper punched my shoulder.

"He seems happier with you hun." Emmett laughed. I growled at him, she didn't need to stay with me because of her pity.

"Hey- Bella were gonna go, do you wanna come with us?" Rose said after she gave Emmett a quick peck, Pixie did the same with Jasper.

"Sure." She laughed. "I have to stop at guidance anyways, can you guys come with me?"

"Of course!" Pixie curled her arm around Bella's and Rose's.

"Wait!" I pulled Bella to me, draggin' Rose and Pixie with her.

I kissed her hard, I wasn't going to see her until the end of the day, I was gonna miss that.

She sighed when she pulled away, and quickly walked off with the girls.

"He's whipped." Jasper mumbled to Emmett, elbowin' him.

"_Fuck off_." I mumbled, I wish I was able to hide the grin on my face.

"It's alright bro, it's about time. She's great.. we love her already." Emmett smiled.

"Really?" I leaned against the wall, and they did the same.

"Yeah, we do." Jasper said firmly.

Fuck yeah, they meant it.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"You know, she's loved you for a while now right?" Jasper added.

"What? How you know?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know these things man, come on.. I could tell.."

"How the fuck can you tell Jasper?" I hissed.

"I just know these things. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

"Oh.." I sighed.

"So how are you and Rose?" I asked Emmett.

"Good, we had a fuckin' intense convo last night."

"About what?" Jasper beat me to it.

"She has trust issues." He sighed.

"With you.. not shit." I joked.

"No seriously.. she was _raped_ guys."

I felt like an asshole, I'm sure Jasper did too because his face dropped of all amusement.

"Wow man.. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I breathed. So _that's_ what Rose meant earlier.. about not being used to friendliness.

_Wow._

"Just recently?" Jasper asked.

"No, a while back, she said it was her x-boyfriend, Royce King, some scumbag with entitlement." He scolded.

"I'm real sorry Emmett, I had no idea either."

"She's a brave girl.." I whispered.

"It's cool guys, I just wish I could've done something- like you can Edward."

"I know, and I'll take every advantage of that."

"That's why I wanna help.. I don't like feelin' fucking useless. I'm not a pussy."

Jasper and I both nodded in agreement.

Emmett smiled. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked, lighting up a quick cigarette.

"Rose is gonna kill you." I watched him.

"Not as fast as that shit is." Jasper added.

Apparently Jasper and I, were the only ones that stuck to our word; quitting smoking.

"Fuck off." Emmett rolled his eyes. He pulled his jacket's sleeve off his shoulder, and pulled up his t-shirt, revealing the patch.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I hurled out laughing.

Like them shit's worked.

"That's funny shit!" Jasper elbowed me chuckling.

"It don't do shit, I'm tellin' you." Emmett shrugged on his jacket.

"Speakin' of shit." Jasper's eyes narrowed at Black, who was walkin' with Stanley.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emmett scolded, but quickly put a joke to it. "Looks like your Saturday's are over Edward." He chuckled.

I lunged forward, only to be slammed back against the wall by Emmett. I was pissed for two reasons. One Black, two, he was pryin' on to Jess now, or vise versa.. either way I wouldn't have it.

I hated Black for what he is, and what he's done, and Jess.. well she wasn't on my good side right about now, but I still wanted to look out for her, and her big mouth. At least they weren't holdin' hands or anythin' like that. I knew Jess would never take that sort of interest in him.. but still I didn't like how they were walkin' like they were the best of fuckin' friends. Jess was a traitor.

"Hey- hey, _chill_." Jasper managed to calm me down. That and the fact they were gone already.

"Are they still?.." Emmett trailed off.

"No, their not dating.. she dumped him." I hissed.

"So you two are?.." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, were dating Jasper." I rolled my eyes.

"Guess what shit I heard?" Emmett coughed out.

"What?" Jasper chuckled.

"Actually I heard two fucked up stories."

"Spit it out McCarthy." I sighed.

"Jess jumped on Black's dick.. and she told him about that day you hit on Bella."

"I know that- Woah wait. What the fuck?"

"Yeah- him and Jess.." He threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it this time, actually putting it out.

"That's _fucked_ up." Jasper growled.

"_Wait_- it gets better."

"_Do tell_." I said sarcastically.

"He's gonna go to Taco Bell tonight." He laughed.

"Finally!" Jasper laughed.

"How'd you find out?" I asked confused.

"Newton told me, he's gonna be there too." Emmett smirked.

"Wait- he knows?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he feels bad for Bella." He quickly turned to me. "Hey man- don't worry he wouldn't go around sayin' anythin', he wants to help.. he's the one that got the asshole to go in the first place."

Newton..Mike his name was, was a friend of all of ours. He had his own group of friends, but we were still buds. This Saturday we were gonna hang and chug some beers, but I wasn't feelin' it anymore.. to much shit happened these past like what, two days?

"What about the girls?" I tried to clear my thoughts.

"They can take of themselves for ten minutes.. hours.." Emmett joked.

"Fifteen minutes." I smiled.

"That's all he needs."

"Alright well, so I guess your both goin' to the dance then?" Jasper shrugged.

"Yeah, were goin'."

"Good."

"I took her out yesterday." I sighed.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"To the meadow, she rode with me on the bike."

"Your joking." Emmett smiled.

"No." I smirked.

"Edward's whipped." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah so?"

I smiled and punched their knuckles before walkin' off to class.

"See your ass tonight!" Emmett joked swayin' his lips.

"Sick fuck." I shook my head, laughing.

Jasper gave him a noogie in my defense.

My morning classes flew by, probably because I started feeling some fuckin' closure, finally. I mean tonight I'd get to hang with the gang, with Bella, my new girlfriend, and on top of all that, I'd get to beat the shit out of Black. Today was great, just great.

It got even greater when I got to the cafeteria, and saw Bella waving at me, smiling and laughing at the table.

**Sorry this chapter seems kinda pointless but I had to get some things out there. **

**You see when I write stories, I don't throw all the characters history and feeling's all down at once.. I let it progress through the story, as the characters get to know each other. So for all the reviews saying the plot seems off- your right, but this is how I write.. lol sorry.. I find it more interesting this way.. least I think so.**

**Updating probably another TWO times tonight, if not defiantly once, so keep checking in. REVIEWS ARE GREAT.**


	11. Spittin Blood

I jogged over to the table.

"Bella? What are you doin' here?" My smile grew wide.

She smiled in return. "I got my schedule changed.." I pulled my seat out and took the free one next to her. "I didn't want to have History with Jacob.."

I kissed her, and let my lips linger against hers. "I'm glad."

I heard several throats being cleared.

"Oh- hi guys." I smiled.

Rose was eating her french fries again, she sat across from me again.

"Hungry?" She asked, she must've saw me eyein' them.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the french fries she offered me.

"Edward, why don't I get you some food?" Bella asked.

"No, its okay, don't get up." I smiled.

She moved closer to me, her lips lingered against mine. "Don't give me that bullshit."

Everyone bursted into laughter.

"_Damn Edward_, she's already talkin' like you, shit." Emmett ate his burger.

"I'll come with you Bella, Jasper do you want anything?" Pixie stood up, looking down at Jasper.

"More fries please." Jasper smiled.

"Oh me too!" Rose said while chewing her fries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Blondie." I chuckled.

She made a face at me, and scrunched her nose, chewing like a cow on purpose.

"We'll be right back." Pixie called over her shoulder as she walked arm in arm towards the lunch line.

"So how do you like it?" Rose smirked.

"Like what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Bella.. did you not see?"

"See what?" I stole a sip out of Bella's coke.

"Dude, her bruise.. it's gone.. Pixie put some shit on it."

"Make-up." Rose corrected Emmett.

"Yeah, she looks good as new, and Pixie put some lip gloss on her, you cant even tell." Jasper nodded, approvingly.

"Shit, I didn't even notice, damn."

"She was afraid you would, and wouldn't like it." Rose frowned.

"Well.. I don't care."

"You don't?" Emmett hissed.

"No, she's beautiful anyway." I grinned.

"_AW_!" Rose giggled.

My bro's just rolled their eyes. So what, I was bein' cheesy for once, give me a fuckin' break.

"Well.. that's good." Jasper grinned.

"Alright- _here we go_.." Pixie and Bella set down a tray full of fries, and brought four sodas.

"Fuck yeah, I'm starvin'." I took the tray, only to have it snatched by another set of hands.

"Rose.." I looked up at her, tryin' not to laugh.

Damn here we go again.

"I brought dip too." Bella laughed.

"Thanks hun." Emmett said.

"No problem, Emmett."

Jasper and Pixie were gushin' to each other.

"Rose.."

Everyone turned their attention back to us.

"Masen.."

"Here we fuckin' go again." Jasper threw his back against his seat.

"What?" Bella asked, I ignored her.

"Apparently both of 'em love french fries, and greedy assholes." Emmett mused.

"Oh..." She sighed. "Babe?" I kept my gaze on Rose.

"What is this a starin' contest God damn.." Jasper muttered.

"Edward.."

I sighed and turned to face her. "Do you like it?" She turned her cheek to the side, exposing her invisible bruise.

"I love it, but I thought you looked beautiful in the first place, Bella." I kissed her cheek, and she snuggled closer to me. I stroke the blush off her cheek, it worked this time.

"So..." Pixie laughed. "Er.. you guys excited for tonight."

I felt Emmett elbow me next to me breakin' into a roar of laughter. "Dude, you sound like a fuckin' dyin' llama." I sighed, but failed and I laughed, Jasper did too.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothin'. There being stupid, Bella." Rose gave a sharp glare at Emmett and he stopped. I guessed she was in on it then.

That was a good thing, I knew Rose had been through alot.. which meant she was able to take better care of herself, besides that, she had to be wiser. She'd defiantly take care of Pixie and Bella while we- you know, fuckin' killed Black.. outside Taco Bell.. it was dumb but hey, I needed to whoop his ass.

"COLD ONES! WASSSSUP!" Newton slapped Jasper's back.

"Ey man!" Jasper shook his hand, a loud clap echo.

"We still on for tonight?" He leaned over the table.

The girls got into their own conversation- bout the dance I think.. they were too busy eatin' anyways.

My bro's and I leaned into the table towards Newton. I saw Rose's eyes flicker to us, but quickly drew her attention back towards Bella and Pixie.

"So.. listen, I heard he's goin' with Jess.." Newton whispered, flickin' glances by the girls, I guess he didn't want them to hear either.

Like my bro's and I, we were a bit over-protective when it came to girls, besides Newton had a thing for Stanley.. but surprisingly he didn't have a problem with me, you know since yeah-.. my old days with Stanley.

"Damn really?" Emmett's eye's widened.

"I don't fuckin' like it, but hey- I'm with you." He shrugged, he turned his gaze over at me.

"Hey man, no hard feelin's right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hell no, were good." He shook my hand.

"Those days are over.. I regret 'em all." I said sternly.

"I know.."

"You like her don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I do." He turned to me. "Doesn't mean I like what you and her did, but hey.." He trailed off, with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Thanks Newton." I smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go, I'll meet you all there tonight." He patted Jasper's back before walkin' off.

"Be there or be square!" Emmett called after him. Newton didn't turn he just waved his hand at him.

I ate some of Bella's fries, I knew she couldn't finish them anyway.

"So what are you wearin' to the dance Bells?" Emmett asked.

"_Shit!_ I don't know! I didn't buy a dress!" She completely ignored Emmett and turned to Pixie and Rose.

"Don't worry Bella, I have a dress for you." Pixie winked.

Thank fuckin' God, that was somethin' I didn't want to deal with.

"Thank you _so_ much!" She flew out of her seat and jumped to hug Pixie.

She must've been squeezin' the shit of of her, because Pixie was wincin'.

"Your chokin' Pixie Bells." Emmett pulled Bella onto his lap.

"You gonna eat those?" Rose asked, her gaze pointing to my tray of untouched fries.

I sighed, and pushed my tray towards her, and Pixie. "Thank you Edward." They laughed sharing the tray.

"So Bells, hows your dad. Did he meet Edward yet?" Emmett asked over Bella's shoulder.

Jasper clacked his tongue. "I bet that was really somethin'."

"He wasn't Edward's biggest fan I'll give you that." She smiled, that very same smile on the day of my suspicions.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Well.." She hesitated, I knew because she was bitin' her lip, it was pretty much white by now.

"Yeah?" I smiled sweetly at her, tryin' to get an answer out of her.

"I told him about Jake." She glanced at all of us, she even turned to look at Emmett.

Rose and Pixie smiled gently.

"_Wow_really? When did you tell'em?" Jasper was the only one that spoke.

"This morning." She said, so easily.

"What did he say 'bout it?" Emmett asked.

"Let's just say he has a very,_ very_, guilty conscience right now." She sighed.

"Oh Bella." Rosalie sighed, rubbing her shoulder, Emmett did the same.

"He should." I muttered, I hoped she didn't hear me.

"Oh that reminds me- Edward, can you come over after school, he wants to talk to you."

That fuckin' caught me off guard.

My eyes widened. "Yeah?"

She reached across the table and took a sip of my Coke. "Yeah, don't worry, I won't let him shoot you." She winked.

The bell rang, and that meant Biology. At least I'd get to walk her there, and drive her home, and have the pleasure of meeting her dad.

Shit, I groaned to myself. I really wasn't fuckin' lookin' forward to that.

We all scrambled onto our feet.

The girls threw our trays out, and we all thanked them, as we guided them out the doors.

"Meet us at the jeep after school." Emmett called over his shoulder, guiding Rose by the waist.

"Sure, sure." Bella answered for me. "Bye Bells!" Emmett called over his shoulder, Rose waved to us.

"I'll meet you out by the doors, as always." Jasper pounded my knuckles.

"Alright later.. bye Pixie."

"GOODBYE EDWARD!" Always so fuckin' hyper. I laughed and took Bella's hand and walked with her to class.

"I have to stop at my locker." She told me.

"Your gonna be late." I warned her slowing down with her pace, as her locker came closer.

"I don't care, Edward."

"Well I do, what do you need?" I smiled down at her.

"Just my sweat shirt."

"What's your combo?" I turned towards her locker.

"12-23-8" She laughed.

"Alright get to class, _Ms. Swan_." I gave her a love tap, and she squealed jogging down the hall with the remaining students.

I turned to her locker, and began dialing the numbers. to my surprise the locker opened easily, compared to the other stupid ass lockers in this damn school, I hardly used mine.. goes to show.

I smiled triumphantly as I pulled out her black zip up hoodie. It smelt just like her- heaven, and strawberries.

I slammed her locker shut, and turned only to face him, Black.

"Masen." He said courtly.

The halls were empty now, no one but us.

I could fight him here, now. But I wasn't sure, I didn't want to cheat my bro's but it was something I had to do myself. Something I had to do, for Bella, and for myself.

As I stood, I managed to lean back against Bella's locker, with her sweatshit folded on my arm. I stared at the boy before me. He stood the same height as me, only a grade younger, but a mouth older.

_This _is the asshole, that gave my girlfriend a bruise. The very same asshole that hurt her in all ways possible. Physically and emotionally. He left a large disgusting bruise on the side of her petite, rosy face, and a plump bottom lip, leaving her self conscious, and scarred for life.

Even though I had just regained trust, her trust, it was on the verge of bein' broken. Why? It was mother fuckin' simple.

Because I was afraid to fuckin' touch her. I hated kissin' her because I didn't put any effort into it, because I was afraid of hurtin' her ahead of time. But what really pissed me off, was that I couldn't tell the one girl- that I was madly in love with; from first sight- that I did, because of this son-of-a-bitch- that stood before me.

I couldn't tell Isabella Marie Swan, that I loved her, because of this pussy-ass-bitch, that stood in my presence.

My knuckles clenches in fury, I could've sown the bones were about to pop out of my skin.

My face felt hot, really hot.

He looked at me like_ I_, was the one to blame.

Bitch had the fuckin' nerve.

It all happened too quickly then. All my brain could process out of my scattered movements, was the fact the I grabbed his shoulders through his shirt, and slammed him into the locker.

A loud thud echoed through the halls.

"What the fuck- Masen!"

He tried to squirm and throw punches back at me, but trust me, I was experienced with this.

My knuckles kissed his jaw, about twenty times, before they were stained with his blood.

"**DON'T. YOU. EVER. LAY. ONE. HAND. ON. ISABELLA. MARIE. SWAN. AGAIN!!**" I said in between punches, he fell to the ground and I continued kicking him, and punching him the best I could.

He said nothing- coward. All I heard from him was his scattered breathing, and huffs of hair.. and tons of wheezing.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" I felt two strong hands pulling me away.

"**FUCK YOU. IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD!**"

He was smirkin' at me now.. FUCK DID I WANT TO PUNCH IT AWAY.

I was being pulled away from the scene, but I struggled out of the dike cops grip.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!**" She was pullin' me towards the principles office, I was already acquainted with it anyways.

"Edward calm down! This instant!" I ignored her, if only she knew.

"**I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU JACOB BLACK!**" I yelled.

Bella's sweatshirt dropped to the floor, it was covered in his blood.

**INTENSE HUH!? Alright, so I didn't update it twice, but I will tomorrow morning, so keep up on the look out! Oh- and as for Artee and Sporky, DON'T YOU DARE FEEL BAD. Your advice helps me, so just shut up, or I'll carve my name in your chest. P Haha yeah Edward does sound like a New Yorker, or somethin'.. but him and his gang are just little James Dean rebels haha. I'm calling the series. 'Cold Series' Hahahaha, I'm a turd. :) I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	12. Confessions

"Do you know why your here Mr. Masen?" I hated it when teachers did that, the whole fuckin' last name thing, I had a fuckin' you know, that was shorter, prick. Sullivan sat in his fancy little apprentice chair with his arms on his fancy little arm rest. I took the cloth he tossed at me, and began wiping my bloody knuckles. I didn't manage to get Black's blood on my clothes, I told you I was good at what I do.

"Yeah, I know why I'm here." _No shit_. I slouched back into my shitty chair. I tossed the cloth back onto his stupid little desk.

"Do you have anything to say?" He leaned forward, and folded his arms on his desk.

"Yeah- I do actually." I also leaned back forward, just to mess with him, I fold my hands down by my knees.

"Don't you joke around-"

"_You gonna listen or_ _what?_ I got somewhere to be." I was well aware that Bella was probably worried sick where I was, I hated doin' that to her, she had enough troubles.

He sat back in his chair wide eyed, and sighed heavily. He motioned for me to continue.

"I kicked Black's as- butt, because he hit her."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who's _her_?

"Bella Swan."

"I don't see anything wrong with Ms. Swan, Edward." Fuck. This is why, people get away with shit. Who know's where else she had bruises, I could only imagine.

"That's because Rosalie and Alice put make-up on her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. This was _so fucked up_, so fuckin' stupid.

"And do you know of her injuries?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"From what I could see, she had a large bruise on the right side of her face, and a bruised lip." I swayed my hands over my face and lip to help my description. His eyes widened, I was gettin' to him.

Good.

"And how do you know Jacob Black, hurt Ms. Swan?"

"Because she openly admitted it to me, unlike half you pricks in this school, I have a good eye when someone comes in with a bruise on the side of their face."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

I scowled, _fuckin' retard_.

Sullivan sighed and picked up the phone from the side of the desk. "Mary, get me Isabella Swan... yes, okay bye."

He then turned his attention back towards me. "Where going to get Bella in here, so you can go now."

"I'm not leavin'." I hissed.

"That wasn't a question that required an answer Mr. Masen. Your lucky I am not suspending you, now get back to class." He scolded at me. I wasn't 'bout to argue. From what I saw I was in no trouble whatsoever.

If I was in a good mood, I would've jumped up and down screamin' Fuck yeah!- But I didn't.

"This is crazy, she's my girlfriend!" I said getting out of my chair.

"I know son, I know..." He sighed. "But I'm afraid if you don't get back to class, I'm taking your privlage of attending the dance.. and we know you need it." He motioned towards the door.

"Whatever." and I slammed the door. I think he knew I had every right to be angry. Besides the last thing on my mind, was the fuckin' dance,-least of my worries.

I managed to storm out of the damn office, like I was gonna go back to class. How the fuck was I supposed to go back to class?

My hands dug into my front pockets as I walked down the hall.

"Edward?" My head snapped up and I saw Bella, she walked around the janitor-who was cleaning up the mess I made on the floor.

I looked at her and shrugged.

"What happened?" She stood in front of me and pushed me back, so I couldn't walk around her.

I didn't want to talk, I was too pissed off. The last thing I wanted to do was get in a fight with her, for no reason.

"Nothin'." I shrugged.

"Your a rotten liar." She hissed. "Tell me, Edward." She shoved my chest.

"I got in a fight." I sighed, and threw myself back against the locker.

"What?! With who?! Are you okay?!" She stroked all over me, looking for bruises and cuts, that didn't exist. Her hands cupped my face into her smal hands.

"I'm fine Bells." I hissed. "I don't think Jacob is." She snatched her hands away from my face.

"What! Edward why did you do that!" Her eyes widened, and she slapped my chest, didn't hurt though.. it probably should've.

I didn't look at her, I drew my attention else where. "Edward!"

"_What_ Bella?" My eyes glared back down to her.

She looked at me teary eyed, girls were so fuckin' hard to read. Was she pissed or sad, or what?

"You didn't have to do that for me! It's not your responsibility." She wiped her tears.

"Yes it is." I whispered, I wanted it to be. I thought it was.

I thought she agreed to let me take care of her.

"No it's not." She shoved my shoulder. "Your not making thing's easier for me, Edward!" She folded her arms across her chest.

I leaned off the locker. "Well sorry if I actually care about you Bella Swan!" I threw my hands up in the air, I got all in her face, and she winced.

"Sorry I just kicked your x's ass!" I sighed and closed my eyes out of my frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry I even bothered caring." I opened my eyes and squirmed away from her. I didn't know where I was going, but I defiantly wasn't _going back to class_.

I walked down the hall. I didn't bother turning around to see her starin' at my back. I charged through the outside doors, through the drizzled rain. I spotted Emmett and Jasper by Emmett's jeep, they must've been skippin' class.

"Edward!" Emmett called out. "Whats up!" He laughed.

I ignored them and charged straight towards my car. "Where the hell are goin? What's the matter with you?" Jasper called out.

I slammed my door shut, and started my car. Before I could pull out and escape, Emmett was at my drivers window.

"Fuck." I mumbled. I pulled down the window. "What the fuck happened?"

"Nothin'." I hissed.

"You did somethin'." Jasper added beside him, leanin' in. "You look pissed off."

"I kicked Black's ass okay? Now Bella's in Sullivan's office, and I cant be there." I gritted through my teeth.

"Are you suspeneded?"

"No Jasper, I'm not." I snarled.

"Leave 'em alone." Emmett scolded towards me, pulling himself and Jasper away from my window. "He's pissed. Go home. Well talk later."

I nodded. I pulled my window up, and got outta there as fast as I could.

I didn't want to go home either. If I did, I would've destroyed the place.

So I went there, my place.. the meadow.

I drove fast, I didn't fuckin' care.

I laughed, how funny would it be if Charlie were to pull me over.

But he didn't, and I didn't get pulled over.

I parked by the edge of the clearing, and got out.

I didn't care if it was drizzlin'. My hate for myself- and Black, was stronger than the rain for the moment.

When I got to the center of the clearing, I threw myself down, my black plopping down the grass.

I ran my hands down my face, and sighed heavily.

My eyes closed, and I threw my hands behind my head. The rain drops hit my face slowly.

I was kinda tired, I had to admit, that even though I spend the night with Bella, doesn't mean I got good sleep. How could you sleep when you had an angel in your arms.

The scene of the 'fight' flashed behind my closed eyes. How he didn't say anything, should he have said anything? He even smirked at me, as if he'd known what he's done, and what it's done to Bella.

Then she came to mind, Bella. How frantic she looked when I glared down at her, emotionless. I couldn't blame her. I was too shocked myself. Sure a few minutes ago Newton and my bro's planned a way to kick hiss ass.. but I never thought ahead.. I was a 'live for the moment' kind of guy. In other words, I don't think before I act.. and I think I've proven that already.

I remembered how I was before I met Bella. I was a lost soul, I guess. Nothin' mattered to me really, as far as I was concerned all that mattered was my bike, my bro's, and Newport's. But that all changed within what?.. three days? I had a new prospective on life, lame as it was. I mean I secretly always loved Bella, but now that she was mine, I loved her more.. and more. But with Jacob Black, it made things complicated.

I knew, without a doubt, that Bella wouldn't trust so easily again. But I realized I gained hers, from the day I noticed her bruised. Who knows, maybe I was the only one that noticed.. me and my bro's. I felt sorry for Bella. Maybe my gang and I were like, I don't know.. family? The way she acted in lunch today was different- but good. Emmett even pulled her onto his lap, which kinda worried me. I knew it wasn't like _that_, but I was afraid she'd be uncomfortable or something, she barely knew them. But, I saw her smile at him, and talk amongst us all, like we were all old friends. She didn't pull away from him either, she sat with Emmett until the bell rang.

_Bella was amazing._

_Too_ amazing for me. I knew she had big goals, she wanted to accomplish, and bigger dreams to fulfill. I was nothing. I didn't know if I was going to graduate high school, let alone pass, _and _go to college; _and_ know what I wanted to do with my life. I was simply in the way for Bella, I was holdin' her back from everything.. she'd be stuck in this small town forever because of me.

My guilt exhausted me, so I figured before I drifted off to sleep in the rain, in the middle of a meadow, that I'd be in a full bliss. I thought of yesterday, how I got Bella to dance with me- and how she got me to sing for her. She felt perfect in my arms. Her laughter made my heart feel like it was about to jump out of my chest. But her smile is the one I fell in love with, everything else came with it I guess.

I fell asleep, in the rain. Good thing it wasn't pourin' or somethin', because I would've got pissed off all over again, I just managed to calm down.

I didn't know how long I was asleep, because I woke up- to her, Bella. I was still half concious, but I felt her fingers stroke my cheek, and hair, everything. I sighed, it felt so good, just to be with her, and no one else. I didn't care if it was raining on us, or if her make-up was taken off- I noticed the bruise again, I guess she had to prove herself. I didn't care if I beat the shit out of Jacob Black, he had it comin' I had no regrets.

"Bella?" I asked dazed. My hand found hers, as I held it there, against my cheek. My eye's opened slowly, only to see her, and her beautiful face.

I didn't know how she got here- or knew where I was.. I was her ride to school, and her ride home.. How she knew I was here, was far beyond my imagination, Bella was always full of surprises.

"Hmm?" She asked, her voice was so gentle, so caring, had she forgiven me?"

I was fully awake by then. I didn't waste any time, I locked my eyes on hers.

I wasn't a man of apologizes, I never gave any.. I guess I could learn to give them with Bella.. she truely deserved one.

"I- _I'm sorry_." It came so easily, easier than I expected.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly cut her off. I placed my finger to her soft, plump lips.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm an asshole, Bella. A huge asshole, you don't deserve anyone like me.. especially after what you've been through, you don't deserve anyone here. Your an angel Bella, your too good for any man I could imagine. I'm sorry I hurt Jacob.. I'm sorry I went behind your back and did such a thing. I'm sorry for hurting you. I should've just left you alone, but I couldn't Bella... I know I'm only holding you back from your life.. you have so much goin' on.. so much you have planned, and I'm keeping you here, stuck with me.. I'm a screw-up Bella.."

"Edward.." She stroke my cheek, but I pressed her lip lightly with my finger, cutting her off again.

"_No_- you need to hear this." I sighed, and found the courage to say the words, I've waited about forever to say.

"When I first saw you, I wanted you. I knew I could probably have you, but when you snarled at me, only made me want you more. You are _nothing_ like anyone I've ever met, Bella. You weren't like the other girls, you didn't throw yourself at me. You didn't use me, for what I used girls for. You got angry when I tried to hit on you, something I wasn't used to. Ever since you were friends with Pixie.."She scrunched her eyes. "-Alice." She nodded quietly, she was shocked I guess. "And I saw you at parties with her, being hit on by guys, I just wanted to throw myself in front of you and protect you. By the time I started to develop the courage to ask you out.. it was too late."

I smiled, and stroke her lips, tracing them. "By then, you had Jacob.. and I was happy for you.. you looked happy too. I knew he would protect you in ways I would've- maybe better.. and he had more then I could ever give you.."

She smiled down at me. "But when I saw that bruise on you.. I got so pissed off.. you seemed so happy! And to see you so down.. broken even, angered me. Because I knew someone hurt you. I knew it off the start, and I wanted to kill whoever did that to you." I shook my head.

I closed my eyes, for what I was taking so long to get at. "_Bella, I loved you ever since I saw you._ I thought you were-are, the most _beautiful_ thing in the world. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I couldn't get my mind off you either.. that's why I started messin' around with Jessica, because I wanted to try and forget you.. and clearly that hasn't worked.." I opened my eyes to face her, she was gettin' all gushy and teary eyed on me, she even blushed. I sounded so mushy, and stupid.. but it was true, and she needed to hear it. I moved my hand away from her lips, and brought it nervously down to my side.

"And when we were partnered up for the dance.. I was more than happy, I was so excited.. I didn't want to go at all.. I only had to because I needed the credit.. and to find out that _you_ were my date, made my day- _life_.. And when you finally agreed to go with me, made me so .. happy.."

I chuckled, I sounded like an idiot, I didn't care.. it as all for her ears only.

"Now that your.. _mine_, I don't want to let go Bella. I _never_ want anything bad to _ever_ happen to you, not when your with me. I _never_ want to let you go.. I wan't you to be _mine forever_.." I sighed, she was inches from my face now, her breathing against my lips. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in her sweetness. It was _now_ or _never_. I opened my eyes, and locked my gaze against hers.

"Bella, I'm madly in love with you.. _I always have been_." I whispered.

**I'm sorry, I know I promised to update all this, this morning, but WOW, I slept in until 3! CRAZY! Anyways, I promise to update this again later tonight, probably midnight, if not sometime around then. So yeah, I'm building some of it up now, I can't explain my writing. The easiest way I can explain it as that I leave details hanging.. only to be left filled up later in the story as the plot thickens. That's the best I can sum it up for you guys. REVIEWS...ARE GREAT!! **


	13. Mr Swan

A few moments went by, and she _still _didn't say anything. I began to worry when she didn't show any intentions of speaking to me, ever again. I was afraid I insulted her- or maybe even scared her.. after all she's been through these past two days, I'm sure that was the last thing she wanted to hear from me.. it was pretty overwhelming. I wouldn't blame her if she were to smack me right across the face and call me an asshole again. Wouldn't mind at all. Bella sat motionlessly above me. Her eyes were full of tears, and she gave me a small smile. "Oh.. Edward.." She sniffled and sighed heavily, the tears freely ran down her cheek.

Before I could say.. or do anything, her lips crashed against mine. Her lips didn't leave mine, I felt her squirm on top of me, and her fingers run through my hair. My hands gripped around her tightly, pulling her against me.

I kissed her with all I had.. all the love I ever had. I gave her my heart, and it was hers to keep. She slowly pulled away, leavin' me breathless while doing so.. then again she always did. That's when I noticed the tears stream down her flushed face. She was smiling at me.

At least she didn't find me repulsive or somethin'.. I guess what I said didn't frighten her, or offend her or anything, because she was blushing at me madly, with tears streaming down her chocolate brown eyes. Even in this state, I was in-awe by her beauty. She was amazing, she was an angel, my angel.

I smiled up, brightly at her. "Why are you cryin'?" I chuckled lightly, I pulled my one of my hands away from my grip around her, and began wipin' the tears away.

Her face reddened. "..Because I'm so happy." She then started laughing, and buried her face into my chest. "I'm such a _dork_." She mumbled through my shirt.

"Yeah well.. I just poured my heart out to you, and you think _your_ the dork." I chuckled, and stroke her back gently. I felt her slightly shiver to my touch, but that was a good thing. I couldn't believe I had that effect on her.

She snapped her head up from my chest, looking me dead in the eye. "That was the _sweetest _thing anyone has _ever_ said to me." She croaked. "You are _perfect_.. just perfect." She sighed.

"No.. I'm not." I sighed.

"Edward- your perfect for me. Your everything I want, everything I need. Please don't say that.." She whispered. It almost hurt to look into them soft chocolate brown eyes. They were so damn beautiful.. I imagined myself lookin' at'em all day long, without growin' bored.

"Then I wont.. but I'll still think it." I shrugged, it was the truth.

However, I knew her words were all truthful too.. I knew when people lied, and the way she spoke- so softly, lovingly.. how could she lie? It was impossible.. for her to love me.

But it was possible, she did love me, not as much as I loved her- but hey.. She. Loved. Me. That was good enough. More than enough, I never would've imagined it, but here I was, with her in my arms.

"I'll _prove it_ to you soon enough." She winked, kissing my cheek.

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" I raised a brow at her.

"You'll find out soon enough.." She chuckled.

I smiled, and gave her a quick peck. "I could stay here forever." I gave a light kiss on her nose. I smiled as she wrinkled it in reaction. She was adorable. I was completely oblivious to the rain, Bella Swan was my world at this very moment, nothin' else existed- I loved it.

"I could too.. but it's raining.."

"So?" I kissed her jaw.

"Can you _please _get me out of the rain? It's cold." I just noticed her teeth clattering, from the corner of my eye. I didn't stop kissing her though, I couldnt.

"Let me warm you up then." I moved my kisses to her earlobe, then slowly down her neck. She flinched, and I pulled away with a wide smile on my face.

"Mmm, that sounds good.." She sighed, I laughed at her.

"How did you get here?.-How did you know I was here? What happened back at school?"

"Well.. I got a ride from Emmett.. he and Rose insisted on waiting on me, but I told them to go, especially when I saw you sleeping." She tapped me nose.

"Second, we checked your house, and no one was home.. so I figured you came here." She smiled down at me, stroking my lips.

"Oh- that.."

"_That?_" I sighed heavily. "_That_ bad?.."

"No, they believed me, I had to take off my make-up."

"I figured.." I mumbled.

"Jacob's in alot of trouble though.."

"How much?" Like it'd serve justice anyway.

"Well.. he's not leaving until Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah, the police- my dad came.." I completely forgot to question the Jake thing any further, when she mentioned her dad, that was enough.

"What?" I gently picked her up and sat her down across from me. I couldn't process anything she was tellin' me.

"My dad was called on.. he knows about everything now."

"Everything?" My eyes widened. "About time.." I mumbled.

"Hey- he feels really bad, he even cried Edward."

I sighed.

"So that's it then?" I shrugged.

"What?"

"Your going to be okay after all?" I couldn't believe the words I was saying, and their context.

_Okay._

"As long as I have you, I'll be more than _okay_, Edward." She smiled widely.

I smiled in return, and gave her a kiss. She pulled away all too quickly though. I wined against her lips. "Gimmie-a-kiss." I teased.

She moved her lips against mine, she was seducing me, shit.. "But my fathers waiting for us." She bit her lip, waitin' for my reaction.

"_Shit!_ I forgot about that."

She kissed the corner of my mouth. "Don't worry, he wants to apologize."

"_Apologize_?" My eyes widened. "For what?"

"For how he treated you." She said matter of factly.

"He hasnt treated me bad in any way, Bella."

"It doesn't matter, can you please come home with me?" She gave me those big brown puppy eyes.

"Of course." I got up, and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you Edward, more than you could ever imagine." She pushed herself against me. Bella got on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her kisses were amazing, but this one was.. wow, it was heaven. So much passion, and love behind it, I never in my dreams would've imagined that all those emotions, were for me.. beacause of me.

In response, I kissed her back just as passionately, and roughly. My arms found their rightful place around her lower back, pulling her tightly against me. It was pouring by then, I felt my jack grow heavy, and Bella's hair stick to my face. This, is what every girl wanted, I assumed, to be kissed in the rain, or so I've heard.

My hands lowered to the back of her thighs as I pulled her off her feet to hoover above me. She immediately pulled away gasping.

"Edward!" She laughed, as I spun her around.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I kissed the center of her chest.

"Edward!- I'm freezing!"

"_Shit _I'm sorry! I quickly threw her up in the air, and she yelped.

I caught her bridal style, and began jogging towards my car.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and placed gentle kisses upon it.

I quickly set her on her feet by the passenger door. "It's unlocked." I said while running towards the drives side.

"I'm going to get everything soaked and wet." She folded her arms across her chest, shivering.

"Get your ass in the car Bella!" I yelled over the rain, climbing inside.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air, and quickly sat beside me, shutting the door beside her.

"Look at you- I'm gonna get you sick." I waved my hand at her wet clothes.

"Your worth it."

I sighed, I was in no mood for an argument about her worthiness, and mine.

"What's Charlie gonna say?" I said pulling out onto the dirt trail, motioning towards her wet-self.

"Nothing, he's going to cut me some slack for a while- I can tell."

"Well.. that's good.. hope the same comes for me." I winked.

She giggled.

"So.. do they know.." I wondered if Pixie and Rose found out about my little confrontation with Black.

"Yeah, Jasper and Emmett had to explain everything to them while they gave me a ride here.. There worried about you.." She gave a small smile.

"They don't need to worry about me." I hissed.

"Well, like it or not, they worry.. I was worried too."

I turned to face her. "Well you shouldn't have, I can take care of myself." I mumbled, and instantly regretted it, because I couldn't take care of myself.

Not without her, Bella, beside me. Luckily she didn't hear it, I sighed with relief.

"And wither you like it or not, we're still on for tonight."

"I just _beat up_ Jacob Black.. _skipped_ Biology.. found out Black's _leavin'_, I _gained your forgiveness_, all in two hours, and all you got your mind on right now is fuckin' _Taco Bell_?-Forget it!" I stared at her wide-eyed.

Still full of fucking surprises.

"Yeah, I am, actually. And no I wont, we're going"

"_You_, Isabella Swan, are somethin' else." I sighed, shaking my head.

I wasn't up for this right now- I was thinking of what to say to Chief Swan when I would walk into his home. How could I just step into his house and say 'Hi, I'm Edward Masen, I'm in love with your daughter, who was just recently abused by her x-boyfriend.' I doubt Charlie would allow Bella to date anytime soon. Let alone, date me.

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand at me, I caught it, and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, causing her to blush.

"I love the way you blush." I smirked.

"Pay attention to the road, Masen." _Masen_, I loved it when she called me that.

"Yes ma'am!" I let go of her hand, and saluted her, before drawling my attention back towards the road.

On the way home, I couldn't take the childish grin off my face.

I was so happy.

There had been so much drama these past three days..

From finding out that Bella Swan, would be my date, and that she indeed agreed to go with me in the first place. To finding out that she was in an abusive relationship- to her ending it. To, be with me, Edward Masen. And, fall in love with me, like I have been with her, for so long now.

_Life was good._

However, my bliss came to an end when I pulled up in front of her house, only to see Chief Swan stand under his porch light- was it dark already!? Fuck, not a good way to start a meetin'..

Besides, the man had his arms folded over his chest, not a good sign.

At least the rain calmed down a bit, it cut back to a drizzle like earlier. I cut the engine, after I put the car in park.

Bella must've saw the nervousness in my face, so damn observant. "Nervous?" She sounded amused.

"Fuckin' _shaking_." I held my hand up for her to observe it. It was shaking like crazy.

She followed my example earlier and snatched my hand, kissing the back of it. "Don't be, I love you." The shaking stopped, I was touched by an angel.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I got out of the car, and jogged over to her side, helping her out.

I was surprised that she took my hand, right in front of her father.. after all she's been through.

I mean it's been a few days for her, but her father had everything to deal with, in one day. The last thing he needed to see was me- us holding hands.

Bella squeezed my hand, signaling some reassurance, before we walked up her porch steps.

"Hi dad.." Bella smiled up at him.

"Hey kids, lets get _you_ inside." _You._ He motioned for Bella to go inside first, before turning to face me.

I _knew_ I wouldn't get off easy..

I _shouldn't_ get off easy.

A normal father wouldn't let me, get off easy.

Charlie was a normal father, thank God.

I almost smiled, but that wouldn't be right in his eyes, so I bit it back.

"Dad?" Bella asked confused, through the screen door.

"Go get a shower or somethin' Bells- warm up. I just want to talk to Edward for a bit." I could tell the authority in his voice was up for no arguing.

I gulped.

"..O... kay?" She looked at me, completely panicked..

She probably thought I was upset at her. But I knew she didn't plan this- or expected it at least.

I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and I gave a wink.

That must've done the trick because she instantly relaxed. "Alright-I'll be upstairs."

With that said, she was gone, the front door closed.

It was only Chief Swan, who had his gun still strapped, if I may say **SHIT!**, me, and the darkness around us.

"I'd like to have a talk with you, son." He motioned towards the outdoor sofa.

_Son?_

**I know I didn't get too much details filled in this chapter- but like I said, I fill them later in the story, especially in the next chapter. Anyways, I'm going to update this tomorrow morning.. IF I don't wake up, which I doubt, I will update as soon as I get out of bed. Sorry the chapter isn't so great.. but at least I got it in before 1am! You guys are great, thanks for the support! PS. YOU WONT BE SEEING THE LAST OF JACOB BLACK. :P**


	14. Family

This autta be interestin'..

I followed him across the front porch, to where the sofa rested against the house, under its front windows.

At least he didn't sit next to me, he sat on the rocker off to the side of me.

"So.. you and my daughter huh?" He sounded amused.

"Yes Sir." Sir? I sounded like a little bitch.

"Don't call me _sir_, this isn't an interrogation.. call me Charlie." He chuckled.

"Heh.." I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier.. if only I knew.." I watched Charlie's facial expression go from free to worried. The crease in his forehead deepened.

"No, don't apologize, that was expected."

He looked at me before he considered. "Maybe.." He gave a small smile.

"So you know everything now?" I whispered, it was a touchy subject.

He drew his gaze to the ground then, he didn't bother lookin' at me anymore, and I couldn't blame him. So, I looked away out into the darkness. The silence wasn't awkward at all, especially with the crickets chirping in the background, it relaxed me a bit. A few moments went by before he sighed and cleared his throat, before looking at me in tears.

"I- _I had no idea_.. she said she fell, her being klumsy I believed it.. but I shouldn't have, I should've done something.. I'm a bad fathe-"

I held up my hand. "It's not your fault.. it's no ones fault but _his_." I snarled. "No one could've prevented it.. we didn't know Charlie." I sighed. "We just didn't know."

He took it seriously, as I intended to; and he pulled himself together. His hands dragged down his face, and he took a deep breath. I let another comfortable silence slip through us.

"She's lucky to have you.. I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done these past two days, your somethin'.." He shook his head. "You took care of her and I didn't."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off with his hand. "I was wrong about you, I know that now. But you've done your part, and I'm doing mine now."

I gave him a questionable look.

"Jacob Black is going to be in custody until we get a trial- Bella doesn't have to testify I made sure of it."

I was speechless, I croaked.

He smiled at me. "Since she is still a minor as well as Jacob, I just had to get pictures of her injuries." He slightly winced, from memory I assumed.

"What about Jacob?"

"He's going to be undergoing custody of the detention center tomorrow morning."

"Good." I snarled.

"I couldn't thank you enough for all you've done for my daughter, I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"I can think of a way." I mumbled.

Let me date your daughter.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin', Charlie.. I better get goin'.."

He rose to his feet, and surprised me when he embraced me into a tight hug, I gladly returned it.

"Dad?" We both pulled away, to see Bella in the doorway- ready to go out.

What was up with her and Taco Bell?

But then I remembered, our plan.

But I rolled my eyes, things had changed since then. Was the gang, and Newton really waitin' for us there? - But they couldn't have.. Emmett and Jasper found out.. and the girls did too.. but did they tell Newton?

I'm sure his ass forgot.

"Why are you dressed up?" I asked. Did she have to ruin it for me now? I got on Charlie's good side! And he still had the gun strapped in his belt! Why! Why Bella?

"I don't know Bells, you sure you don't want to stay in, it's already eight' o clock." Charlie pulled his sleeve over his wrist examining the time.

"Yeah Bella.." I said in a weak voice.

She shot a glance at me, that shut me up.

"I'm hungry Charlie, I just want some Taco Bell." She gave her father that sweet innocent smile.

I didn't like it.

Charlie had enough guilt in him already, which would take a while to subside.. and her using him for that, wasn't nice.

"Bella.." I said sternly.

"What?" I sighed at her, so delusional.

Charlie sighed weakly. "You kids have fun, there's a game on."

"Charlie, you don't have to-" I began.

"No, no, she's hungry. I got food today with Clearwater and Billy."

"Billy?" Jacobs dad? What the fuck!

"He feels terrible, Edward." I guess Jacob's dad was really upset with Jacob.

"As he should." I mumbled.

"Alright, so we can go?" Bella smiled.

"Yeah kid.." He sighed before walking towards Bella. "you can go." He hugged her tightly, and she did in return. I smiled when he kissed her head.

He turned to face me with Bella still in his arms. "You take care of her- I'm not gonna hold back from shootin' anymore."

"With my life." I smiled.

"Er- Edward?" He eyed me head to toe, I was damp.

"Yeah Charlie?" I looked at him, then followed his gaze to my clothes.

"Oh- you don't wanna know,_ trust me_." He really didn't want to know, I would've got my ass shot.

He nodded.

I smiled, and he chuckled.

"Okay.. you kids have a good night."

"We will." I said reaching for Bella's hand.

She took it eagerly, as I lead her down the steps and to my car. I helped her inside, before turning to wave to Charlie.

He smiled at me, and I knew only I saw it. He even mouthed a 'thank you' to me, and I simply nodded. I didn't know what else to say anyways.. What could I say? All I could do is show him, that I'm not him.

I honked, and we waved as I drove away, to her favorite fast food restaurant. Ew.

"So how'd it go?" Bella smiled at me.

"It went good, he feels really bad Bella.. don't use him like this."

"I know, I know.. but I'm hungry."

"I could've made you something inside Bella."

"It's not the same, I want to see everyone."

"If they'll be there." I mumbled, turning right, instead of left.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Unlike you- I didn't get a shower. I'm still soaked and wet."

"Haha." She laughed. "I'm sorry, we should've stopped at your house first." He stroke my knee, sending shivers down my spine.

"No its okay, I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at her.

The ride went by fast, I was already pullin' into my driveway. My parents were home.

"Do you wanna come inside?" I smiled pulling the key out of the ignition.

"Of course! I'd love to."

I smiled and hopped out of the car, meeting her on the side walk. I took her hand and lead her inside. "Mom.. Dad?" I called out.

After a few moments, my parents emerged left and right. "Edward! We were worried- Oh and who's this?" Esme smiled at Bella.

"Son, why are you all wet?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Mom, this is Bella- long story dad." I smiled. "Bella this is Esme, my mom." She was my mom, in many ways possible.

"And that's my dad." I rolled my eyes, less than a minute and he was already charmin' her. He placed a kiss on her hand. "Call me Carlisle."

She blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Will you be okay, if I go dry off real fast?" I stage whispered.

"Oh! Go dry on up Edward!" She took Bella's hand and led her into the kitchen. Bella turned and smiled at me, I guess her and my mom already liked each other, great.

"So that's _her_ huh?" He pat my back.

"Yeah its her." I mumbled. "How much trouble am I in?"

"None- the school called and it's all taken care of.. we're proud of you son." He turned to face the kitchen with me. Bella and Esme were talking and giggling by the island.

"You've done so much for her."

I ignored him, and kept my gaze on Bella. Everything went in slow motion like in'em movies. Everything else was a blur in the past, and all that existed was her. She sparkled and her laughter echoed, giving me goosebumps. Of course my dad couldn't just shut up. I heard his voice in the background. Son? Son?

I snapped out of it. "You love her don't you."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Little." He chuckled. "Go get dressed, we'll take care of her don't worry." He slapped my back. I turned and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you.. dad.."

"Son.." He hugged me in return, tightly.

When I pulled away- we were both teary eyed.

He laughed and wiped his eye. "Get your ass dressed." He walked off towards the girls.

I smiled and jogged up the stairs.

My bathroom door shut quickly, and I hurried throwing my clothes off.

I jumped into the shower- the faster I showered the faster I could see Bella.

But of course I just had to get shampoo in my eye.

"_Fuck!_" I scrubbed my eyes, getting it out with great effort.

As I scrubbed my eyes for dear life, I couldn't help but think of Bella again. Her smile, her skin, her touch, her lips.

She was mine.. she always has been.. and now that she was it was un-fuckin'-believable. I was dating the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world.

On top of that, I only just started dated her for what a day or so?.. and she already said she loved me.

It was a miracle, I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it.

If I believed it, I would've lost it all.

When I finally finished, I jumped out toweling off.

I cracked the door open to make sure no one was in the hall, before I hurriedly walked in my towel towards my room.

Without really thinkin' I pulled on a pair of Levi's with a grey t. I was too eager to get back downstairs to see Bella again, my beautiful Bella Swan.

I didn't care about how I looked either. I ran my hands through my hair, shaking it.

I looked like a dog, but I didn't care.

It was just Taco Bell.. nothin' interestin' was gonna happen..

"Okay! I'm ready!" I said joggin' down the steps.

"Hi Edward!" Bella said through her fits of giggles, her face was flushed.

Beautiful.

"Are you ready?" I laughed.

"Yes.." She turned and hugged Esme, who kissed her on the cheek.

_Great..._

We all know how it is when your girlfriend and mom are best friends.

Bella then turned to hug Carlisle who also gave the gesture.

_Fuck..._

But that was a good thing right? My parents loved her, just like I did. Charlie liked me, which was good enough for me. Everything was good enough for me.

It was good to see her free and smiling. This wasn't the same Bella I saw a day ago. The day she pulled in miserable, and scared. If you looked at her now, you wouldn't even recognize her.. Yeah she had the; now yellow, bruise on the side of her face, but that's not what I was talkin' about.

She was different, but in a good way. She was happier, obviously, and definantly bold.

She could keep up with me, I was positive.. but I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. You know that shit people say when couples are too much alike.

But fuck that, this was a good thing.

She caught site of me and squealed, running towards me.

Bella stumbled to my side, and I caught her by the waist, steadying her.

"You okay?" I laughed.

"Fine." She smiled.

I steadied her once again, and took her hand, leading her towards the front door.

"Be _careful_!" Esme called behind us, Carlisle walked us to the front door.

"Have him home in once peace Bella." He mused before closing the door behind us.

After I got her settled in the car, was when things got more.. fun.

She turned the radio on and began dancing around.. and to my surprise singing along.

Her voice was beautiful.

I turned and grinned at her, and she blushed madly. "You have a beautiful voice.."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So.." I tried to change the subject, so she could breathe again. "I take it my parents like you?" I said making the left turn now.

"Yes! I love your parents! They're great!"

"Well that's good." I laughed pulling into a free spot, next to Emmett's jeep.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?"

"Because, I called Alice, and told her we're still on."

"You little sneak." I tapped her nose, pulling my keys out of the ignition.

She shrugged and got out of the car, and I followed her inside.

"Edward!" The table in the corner yelled in unison.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The tables were all pushed together, surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Pixie.. even Newton, and Jessica was sittin' there, which surprisingly.. didn't surprise me.

Despite the 'weird' relationships, in other words, Jess and I. I knew that was in the past now. Especially since Mike has forgiven me; how I don't know, Bless him. And _especially_ since I saw his arm around her, kisisng her neck.

Yeah, I was _definantly_ forgiven.

The table was my fuckin' _family._

**I know I said I'd update in the morning.. but I woke up at 11! And It's not 1:28.. it took a while to write this. I'll update another two times today, so keep an eye out. I plan on finishing this story soon. It's funny because I started it Monday- like the story.. Maybe I'll finish it the same day it ends in the story. Haha! Tell me whatcha think! **


	15. Apology

"Hi guys!" Bella let go of my hand, and ran ahead of me, hugging Rose.

"How are you?!- Are you okay?" Pixie joined the hug.

"I'm fine, We're fine." Bella pulled away from them and smiled at me.

"Hey guys." I smiled taking the last available seat.

"You okay now?" Jasper elbowed me.

"Yeah, your not gonna kick our ass too are you?" Emmett grinned.

"No.. I'm not."

"Edward?"

I turned to face a guilty eyed Jessica. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah?" I turned my torso in her direction.

"Outside?" She bit her lip, she jumped off Mike's lap, and squirmed out from the crowded table.

"Yeah." I got up from my chair, and Bella was instantly by my side.

"Where are you going?" She frowned.

"Outside real quick, I'll be right back, promise." I kissed her forehead before trailing out behind Jessica.

"Come back soon." She took my seat and began talking around the table.

I turned and made my way outside, Jessica was sittin' down agains the wall, with her face in her hands.

"Jessica?" I jogged over to her side, and dropped down beside her.

I didn't know what to do.. honestly. I just stroke her arm.

"Jessica? What's wrong!" I pulled her into my arms, and she began sobbing ino my shirt.

"I-I-I'm.." She studdered "so sorry!"

"For what?" I pulled her away to look her in the eye. "What are you sorry for?"

I kinda had an idea.

"For Bella, for what I did.. I'm so sorry.. I got jealous and.. and I told Jacob when you-"

"Oh Jess!" I cut her off with my chuckle. "It's okay! Don't worry about Jacob, he had it comin'."

She just nodded and didn't say anything. She still leaned against me, and all I did was stroke her back.

You know, Jess was alot like me actually.

We had the same intentions towards each other. We were both lonley, and horny teenagers.. Sure I've been with girls _that_ way before her, but that didn't make it right. With her, or any of the others.. but that was then, and this was now. I couldn't change the past.

I remembered how we met, back in eighth grade. We were both the bad kids, I guess. I remembered when I walked into the principles office, and took a seat down next to her, waitin' for my turn, and it's punishment.

I remembered she turned to me sayin, "Whatchu do this time, Masen?"

I was sittin back in my chair, I remembered not havin' a care for the world. "Skipped Health. Sex doesn't interest me right now."

I remembered that smirk she gave me that started it all. "Oh, it doesn't?"

We shared the same repuation back in those days- both screw ups. Her, the whore. Me, the bastard.

Then I remembered sophomore year. We clearly didn't like each other like _that_, love I mean.. and we both knew it. But we did like each other when it came to _that_, yeah sex.. But other than that, we were just friends. Of course I found her beautiful, and nice.. and all those things, but she wasn't for me, she knew that.

I awoke from my day dreaming to find Jessica smiling at me. "Now it can be like old times.. _before_."

"Yeah."I laughed.

"So you and Newton?"

"Yes.." She blushed.

"Good." I gave her a hug, lifting her to her feet.

She smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Edward, forgive me then?"

She started walking towards the door, and I ran ahead to open it for her.

"Anytime.. of course!" I smiled, and followed her in.

"There you are!" Newton called out, pulling Jess into his lap.

"Here I am!" I rolled my eyes.

Bella sat in my seat, and I pulled her off it, placing myself in it, and her on my lap.

Rose and Pixie were both eatin' some weird shit.. like french fries..

I should've known. I stole a fry from her.

"Are you okay?" Bella turned to face me.

I pressed my lips to her cheek, and whispered. "I'm fine."

"For the love of God, I'm tryin' to eat." Emmett scolded through his straw.

"Shut up, Emmett." Bella said as she turned around, and kissed me.

"Aw oh how cute Bells." Jasper joked.

Bella smiled into my kiss and pulled away, burying her face into the crook of my neck, I laughed and stroked her hair.

"Are you hungry?"

She hesitated biting her lip. "Er.. a little?.."

I kissed her nose. "What do you want."

"Surprise me."

"Okay." I smiled, and kissed her nose again, before picking her up as I did, and setting her back down into her seat.

"So Bella... excited about the dance! Did Edward tell you we're going to help you get ready?"

"No.." She turned to look at me skeptically.

I dug my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels."Okay.. well I'm gonna go get the food.." I let out a nervous chuckle. "I'll be right back." I turned and headed towards the counter.

I got Bella her food.. to be honest I didn't even know what the hell it was. I just told the lady I wanted whatever was good. I couldn't even pronounce whatever it was.. it looked like a taco, I guess.

"Alright, I don't know what the hell this is, but I hope you like it."

Bella jumped out of her seat and hugged me. "Thank you Edward!" She gave me a light peck.

"No problem." I smiled and pulled her in my arms, settling her in my lap.

"So.. Alice and I talked while you were gone.."

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, apparently, right after school on Friday, I'm going to her house. You won't see me until the dance."

"What?" snarled, shooting a glance and Rose and Pixie, little devils.

"Shut up, Edward. We want time with her to." Rose chewed through her fries.

"Fine." I didn't bother arguing, from the looks of it, Bella was happy.. even excited. So I let it go.

"I'm going to miss you, but it'll be fun." Bella smiled at me.

I knew she was right.

We laughed and joked for the rest of the hour. We made Newton laugh so hard he had Pepsi squirt out of his nose. And Emmett ended up cryin' cause she was laughin' so damn hard.

"Alright, I'm beat, you ready hun?" Emmett asked Rose. "Yeah." She smiled and got up.

"I think we're ready to go too, Alice?" She nodded and stood up by his side.

Mike and Jess stood up too, throwing out all of our trays of food.

"Bella?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

We all piled up outside, me going out the door first, the others behind.

We all went out separate ways then, trailing off to our cars.

I went to turn the corner, Bella following close behind.

It all happened to fast then.

He fuckin' came out of no where.

He grabbed my collar and slammed me into the brick wall.

"JAKE NO!" Bella screeched.

He threw a square punch into my jaw, followed by another.. and another.

I threw as many as I could back at him.

"Jake! Stop!!" She tugged at him, but he pushed her to the ground.

"Bella!" Emmett and Jasper appeared, from what I saw Bella was in Emmett's arms.

Emmett quickly passed Bella to the girls who held her, trying to calm her down.

I threw one stone hard punch to Jacob. I grabbed his throat, and found the strength to turn around, and slam him into the wall.

"APOLOGIZE!" I yelled into his face.

"Fuck no. Fuck you!" He murmured.

"What was that?" I tightened my grip.

"Edward calm down.." I heard Jasper murmur.

"No Edward don't!" I heard Jess sob, Mike had to hold her to restrain her.

"Say it!" I pulled his neck toward me and slammed him back into the wall.

"Sorry.."

"Say it louder!" I grunted.

He slightly turned towards Bella. "I'm sorry for hurting you.. I'm sorry hitting you." He croaked, and winced in pain.

"Let him go Edward."

I growled and slowly looked at Jacob. "Go to hell, Black." I let go of his throat, and backed away slowly, I didn't turn my back.

"Lets go Bella." I walked passed a very stiff Emmett and Jasper. I pulled her away from Pixie and Rose, and walked her to my car.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Emmett asked, as I helped Bella into the car.

I smiled at him as he sat himself into his jeep, with his window down.

"I'm fine, damn." I grinned at him.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone by tomorrow morning.. maybe sooner now." He nodded over towards Black who was drivin' away.

"I think you scared him." Bella chuckled.

I said my goodbyes to everyone. Apparently we all parked beside each other.

"Good." I rolled my eyes, pulling out of the spot.

"Thank you Edward.." She whispered, leaning over the seat, kissing the corner of my lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." She scowled, and pressed herself back into her seat.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"I don't think I can, Bella." I sighed, rubbing my hands on her thigh.

"Please?" She whined, givin' me them puppy eyes again. I looked away, tryin' to pay attention to the road.

"Not tonight, Bella."

It couldn't be tonight, her father was waitin' for her, just like my parents were for me. As much as I wanted to hold her in her rocking chair, and rock her to sleep, I couldn't.. not tonight.

Her fingers traced my leg, and she kissed my neck, letting her breath linger for a moment.

"No.. Bella." I said again, I hated saying that.

"Fine." She slouched into her seat folding her arms across her chest.

Why did girls always do that when they got ticked?

I thought they only did that in movies? Guess not.

"Tomorrow.." Bella smiled turning at me.

"_Tomorrow_, what?" I turned and raised a brow at her.

We were already parked outside her house.

"Your mother told me that her and Carlisle are going to be out all night.."

"Hmm.. is that so?" I turned to smirk at her.

"Yes, there's a party or something, I don't know..-anyways, I'm supposed to be," She air quoted. "sleeping," She smiled. "at Alice's house.

I hummed in pleasure. "Hmmm, what ashame, I'm going to be home alone for the night."

"From what Emmett said, there's going to be a thunderstorm too.. you know how I don't like thunderstorms." She cringed.

"You don't?" I played along. Apparently, all girls were afraid of thunderstorms.

She shook her head.

I decided to tease her, and rubbed my chin. "Well..." I clacked my tongue. "I suppose you could stay with me.. I can babysit you."

She turned towards me, her lips lingered against mine.. only inches away.

I felt her sweetness against my lips, I wanted to taste her.

"I'd like that." Then she kissed me

"Mmm." I moaned against her lips.

"I have to go.." She pulled away, but I pulled her back. "Don't go.. I whispered."

"Edward!" She giggled against my lips. "He's waiting for me."

"So?" I wrapped my arms around her, unbuckling her seat belt, so I could hold her tighter.

"Edward.."

I sighed and pulled away. She turned and opened her door, and quickly turned back to me.

"Gimmie-a-kiss." I said quickly, at the same time she crashed her lips against mine, and pulled away all too soon.

"Goodnight!" She laughed, halfway out the door. I spanked her, and she yelped running up her steps.

I brought the car to life, and waited until she was safely inside, and I pulled away.

I miss her _already_.

**This chapter wasn't all that great either, ah sorry, sorry! I'm going to update this again tonight! So look out for it. :) Yes, Jacob's out of the picture now, he's off to Juvie, or so I implyed, I think. But yeah anyways, he's gone! No offense to Jacob Fans! I like Jacob too, just not for Bella.. haha But since he kinda has a short temper- being a werewolf and all.. I thought I should make him the 'bad guy' in the story. Don't hate me for it please.. **


	16. Impaitent

I got ready faster than usual, very fast. I already took a shower, washed my teeth, had my hair spiked, and on top of all that ate my breakfast. I was so anxious to get out of the damn house.

I laid on my un-made bed, staring at my popcorn ceiling. I sighed in pure bliss.

Today, was going to be a very, good day.. night.

That's not what I was implying, she's more than that.

But sadly, I couldn't wait to get to school.

Woah. Couldn't wait?

No it wasn't school I couldn't wait for, I couldn't wait to see Bella.

Tons of shit happened last night. I kicked Black's ass, again. He even apologized to Bella.. we all knew it didn't mean anything at this point, and that it didn't matter. I choked him out of it, literally.

Today, Bella was supposed to 'sleep over Pixie's' aka, my house.

My face hurt from all my smilin' felt like bot-ox or somethin'.. fuck I wouldn't know.

I was all set ready for school, but I was a half hour early, so I decided to give Bella a call.

"Hello?" She picked up after three rings.

"Good morning, love." I smiled into the phone.

"Mmm, good morning."

"Would you like to ride with me today?"

"I'd love to." She chuckled.

"I'll be there around 6:30."

"I love you." She hung up on me before I could answer, clever.

I glanced over at my clock, and ran down my stairs.

"Bye mom! Dad!" Finally, 6:30am!

I practically ran out of the house. I was excited because it finally stopped rainin'.. and I'd get to ride my bike, but on top of that I'd get to see Bella.

"Have a good day!" Carlisle called, but I cut him off by runnin' out the house closin' the door behind me.

I couldn't wait to see her. I pulled on my hat and gloves, and took off.

I missed the ride, it was amazing. The air smelt good, clean.. fresh, I don't know, it was just good. The breeze was even better, damn. I loved it. It put me in a good mood alone.

I finally pulled in front of Bella's house, Charlie was already gone for work.

Charlie.. he was a good man.

Bella ran out of the house, straight towards me.

She looked adorable in her brown jacket, and dark jeans. It was simple, but amazingly beautiful. Only Bella could do that.

She didn't let me get up, or turn the key in the ignition, she already knew where her helmet was.

I grinned. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." She laughed over the engine. As soon as she got her helmet on, she straddled on leg over and sat herself down behind me.

She pressed her lips to my jaw, and melted against me, her arms tight around me, but not as tight as before. I guess she wasn't as scared as she used to be. Maybe tonight, I would be able to cure her fear of thunderstorms, I smirked at the thought.

When we pulled up to school, we didn't see Black's car. At the very exact moment, we both looked at each other and laughed. That, was over with.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett laughed, Bella ran straight into his open arms, returning the hug.

"Sup man!" Jasper punched my knuckles.

"Nothin', _nothin' _you's?" He shrugged.

"The usual."

"Where's Pixie and Rose?" Bella asked pulling away from Emmett.

"There already in class Bells, their waitin' for you."

"Oh okay, thanks." She smiled, and turned to give me a quick peck before taking off, but I pulled her wrist, dragging her back against me.

"Since when do you have classes with those two devious girls?" I wrapped my arms around her.

I saw my bro's roll their eyes. Emmett popped in a cig, and I was surprised he hasn't been caught yet. Jasper teased him about his little bitch patch. At least that's what he called it.

"Since I changed my schedule, for some boy." She tapped my nose.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure he's a happy man."

"I'd like to think." She slowly pulled away. "Gimmie-a-kiss." She teased.

"Yes ma'am!" I pulled her tightly against me, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Don't forget to breathe Bella!" Emmett's booming laughter interrupted us, and she pulled away blushing.

I couldn't be mad at Emmett.. I loved it when she blushed.

She ran off to class, and I smacked her ass again.

Yeah, I loved her ass.. so what? It was perfect!

"I'm gonna head to class I guess.." Jasper shrugged.

"Alright man." Emmett patted his back, puffing out a smoke.

"Later guys." He turned.

"So how you been?" I leaned against the wall next to Emmett.

"Same shit bro, you already know." He laughed elbowing me.

"How about Rose?" I smiled.

"Yeah- she's good. I'm taking her out tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Wash your teeth."

"Fuck yourself." He laughed, throwing his cigarette to the ground, I stomped on it for him.

"_Do me the favor?_" I teased.

He snarled. "As much as I'd _love_ to show that kindness, I'm gonna head to class." He patted my shoulder.

"Alright, later."

"Later!" He called after his shoulder.

I followed him slowly getting to my class.

The day felt like a breeze, so care free and smooth.

"Hey Jess.. Mike.." I smiled walking passed them to the cafeteria, I'd see Bella soon enough.

"Hi Edward!" Jess smiled. "Hey man" Mike chuckled givin' me a high five as I walked by.

I finally made it to the cafeteria, and I saw exactly what I anticipated to see all day.

Bella laughed her marvelous laugh, before noticing me, which only made her face brighten.

"Edward!" She laughed.

Damn Rosalie, she was already sharing a tray of french fries with her and Pixie.

"Hi sweetheart." I said standing behind her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Masen." Rose smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said pulling up a chair beside Bella.

I let her feed me some french fries.

"Aw.." Pixie tilted her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"AW" Emmett elbowed Jasper.

"_AW_!!" Jasper laughed joining in on the joke.

Everyone stared at us.

Bella blushed and buried her face in my shoulder.

"AW.." I mimicked annoyed.

Bella laughed into my shoulder, and I pulled her up onto my lap.

"Cut it out, you bastards." I hissed at my bro's.

"She started it!" Emmett pointed to Pixie.

"You ended it!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good point." He mumbled.

"_Sooo_.. Bella, you sleepin' over tonight?" She winked dramatically.

"Yes Pixie." Bella mimicked her tone, but failed. It wasn't as annoyin'

"That's good. Enjoy it Bella, we're stealin' you tomorrow- right after school." Rose said opening her soda.

I groaned.

"It'll be worth the wait Edward." Pixie smiled.

"Hey- suck it up weakass, it's not just you." Jasper muttered.

"Your in it too?"

"Yeah, so maybe we can go to a strip club or somethin'." Emmett smirked.

Rose sent a punch to his ribs.

"Babe I was just joking.. shit." He winced.

I wrapped my arms around Bella tightly, enjoying the rest of the lunch period.

I set her off my lap when the bell rang though. This hour went by ten times faster then the rest of my day.. probably because I was with my friends screwin' around.. and laughin' the whole time.. Whatever it was it worked.

Since I was in such a good mood, I volunteered to throw out everyones shit, yeah, they thanked me I was bein' nice.

When we parted, Bella blushed as I took her hand, walking her-us to class.

I'll admit that I didn't get used to the people starin' at us. I knew they didn't stare to piss me off.. I'm sure they were just I don't know, interested? But Bella always managed to blush her way down the halls. I smiled down at her.

I knelt down to her level as we walked. I kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Embarrassed are we?" I chuckled as I squeezed her hand.

"No. I just cant believe we're dating." She shrugged.

"Why is that a _bad_ thing?" I smiled.

"No, good thing, _very_ good thing." She bent up on her toe's and kissed my cheek.

"Wonderful." I laughed, trailing her inside.

We took our seats. Our stupid teacher was back, and he put in a movie. I wasn't payin' attention to it, because I was watchin' Bella the whole time. But she insisted that she didn't see the movie, and how she wanted me to stop distractin' her so she could watch it.

It was dark in the room, nothin' but the glow of the projector screen. For as observant as Bella was, I was surprised she didn't notice my shift my chair closer to hers. But I noticed the slight smile playin' on the corner of her lips, and I knew instantly that she was very well aware.

I took it as an encouragement and took her hand in mine, stroking it gently with my thumb.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm." She smiled, taking my hand, and stroking it in return. "I'm excited for tonight." She whispered, turning to me smiling.

Damn, that was so fuckin' tempting. I mean everyone was talking amongst themselves, no one was payin' attention, not even the teacher! It was fuckin' dark too, no one would see anythin'. I _could've_ just swept her up on my arms, slam her back on this stupid fuckin' desk, and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

_What_, did I want to do to her.

I sighed heavily, trying to keep my hands to myself.

With my thoughts, I needed to go to church this Sunday, with my parents again.

I snapped out of it as the bell rang, I was thankful to hear it.

I jumped out of my chair, eagerly.

_Finally!_

"Wait up!" Bella laughed pushin' her chair in, trailin' behind me.

I waited for her outside the classroom. As soon as she emerged after everyone else, I took her hand in mine, and pulled her downt he hall by the doors.

"Hey guys!" Pixie smiled, hugging Bella.

"Hi Pixie! Rose!" She hugged the both of them at the same time.

"Oh Bella! I skipped last period and went home to pack you some things.

"You skippe- packed _what_?-" Bella pulled away leaning against me, with her eyes wide.

"Hey guys." I mumbled, they nodded at me, payin' attention to Pixie, and her newest plan.

"For our sleepover." She winked.

"Here you go!" Rose pulled out a black bag, and passed it to Bella.

Bella smiled at me hesitantly before taking the bag. "Thanks.. Pixie." She grinned.

"Well.. we better get goin'." I urged, I had a plan.

"Why whats the hurry?" Bella laughed.

"I wanna teach you to ride."

"_Ride?_" Her eyes widened, she laughed in dis-belief.

"My bike."

"Damn Edward, you plannin' a disaster?" Emmett laughed, elbowing Jasper, who joined in.

"Oh shut up!" Pixie laughed. "I think it's cute.. good luck Bella." She smiled.

"Yeah, don't come back a hardass though.. we have plans for you tomorrow night." Rose smiled.

"I wont." Bella giggled.

"Later!" I called over my shoulder heading towards my bike, pulling on my helmet and starting it up.

Bella hugged everyone, she always had to. I was growin' impatient.

I revved the engine loudly causing Bella to jump up. "Okay, okay!" She hugged Pixie last. "So impatient!" She mumbled, I read her lips clearly, I chuckled. She was adorable when annoyed.

She jogged over towards me and quickly pulled her helmet on, and jumped on behind me.

I drove as soon as I felt her arms tighten around me.

I wanted to be alone with Bella, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Now that everything.. all the bullshit was over, I just wanted to be with her, and make her smile. I wanted to kiss her, touch her.. and just be a boyfriend, and a damn good one, without fear, or worry of hurting her. I wanted to show her that I could love her with everything in me, that I could infact take good care of her. I wanted her to trust me with all she had.. and a small voice in the back of my head told me that she _already_ did.

**I'm gonna update 3X tomorrow! Alright short simple question: WANT LEMONS? YES OR NO?**


	17. Biology Homework

"Why are we at your house?" Bella laughed, throwing her bag to the ground beside my bike.

"I cant say goodbye to my mommy and daddy?" I nodded over towards my dads Mercedes. I knew I had he biggest smirk on my face.

"Aw, I'm sorry! Of course! I'd love to see your parents again." Bella got off the bike slowly, as I pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Good." I smiled. I took her helmet and placed it around the handle bar beside mine.

I kicked my kickstand and got off my bike. She waited for me on the sidewalk, and I took her hand eagerly. She thew her bag around her shoulder, and began walking with me towards the steps of my house.

"You might want to hide that bag.." I laughed.

"Oh.. crap! I forgot!" She blushed.

I smiled, as I took the bag from her. "Shit this is kinda heavy Bella!"

She threw her hands up in the air. "I had nothing to do with it I swear!" She whispered.

"I know love, I know." I threw the bag into the bushes.

"Smart move." She rolled her eyes.

I winked at her, pulling her up the porch steps, and I opened the front door.

"Mom! Dad?" I called out, Bella closed the door behind us.

Bella smiled, and squeezed my hand. Damn. I bet she was growing as impatient as I was.. We never really spent alone time together yet, and now that we could, it felt like everyone was holdin' back on us. I groaned.

"Bella!" Esme cried, coming down the steps. She was wearing a beautiful red gown.

I fought the urge to jump up and down.

Finally! The house to myself.

"Hi Esme." Bella said sheepishly. I guess she could tell I was growing excited, too excited for my parents to leave, because she squeezed my hand.

Esme pulled her hand out of mine into a big hug.

"You look beautiful Esme!" Bella smiled.

"Hi son, Bella!" Carlisle emerged wearin' his tux, with a red tie. Always matchin' my mom.

"Lookin' good dad." I smiled.

"She forced me into this." He brushed his tux's arm sleeves.

"You look handsome, Carlisle." Bella giggled.

"Thanks Bella." He smiled.

I turned to face Esme gather her belongings, and a suitcase.

"What's with the suitcase.. es?" I noticed another one by the front door.

"Oh! Oh dear, we forgot to tell you!" Esme sighed.

"Well.. I'm sure Bella's told you were going to a party tonight.."

"Yeah she did." I smiled down at Bella, who was now by my side.

"Well.. there's another party, and we're going to be out for the weekend." Carlisle smiled.

Gone for the weekend! Fuck yeah! I grinned, and I felt Bella nudge me, thankfully my parents didn't see it.

"Are you going to be okay?" Esme appeared in front of me, giving me a skeptical look, I think she trusted me.

"Bye son,_ behave_! Bye Bella." He smiled taking the luggage out to the car.

"I'll be okay mom.. Bella's going to stay and help me with Biology, then we're gonna watch a movie." I smiled, the crooked smile my mother has grown to love over the years.

Bella huffed next to me, when I said Biology. I smirked, as I gave my mother a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep him out of trouble Bella." Esme lingered in the doorway, and gave me a stern look.

"I will." Bella smiled, and Esme relaxed and smiled in return.

They we're gone.

"Biology homework?" Bella said as soon as the front door was closed.

I turned to face her. She had her arms folded across her chest. Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?" I smirked walking towards her, she started backing away.

"_Biology_ homework?" She repeated, this time chuckling, she backed up, against the wall now. She bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Why's that funny?" I chuckled, placing my hands on either side of her face.

She shook her head, her laughter slowly subsided.

"Mmmm" She smiled.

"What?"

"This brings back memories." She smiled, placing her hands around my neck.

"Memories from two days ago?" I smirked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"I wouldn't remember." I lied, how could I forget.

She snatched her hands away from their hold and smacked my chest.

"Babe, I was jokin'.." I rubbed my chest, and faked a wince, for her satisfaction. "I couldn't forget... ever." I whispered, leaning in close to her.

"Good." She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"What do you want to do?"

"I liked that bike lesson idea." She bit her lip.

"Me too. Oh, I have a present for you."

"Edward!" She groaned. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Right you are, but I _wanted_ to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Be right back."

I jogged up to my room, and found her present on my cluttered nightstand. It was blue. I snatched it in my hands, and quickly went back downstairs to join her. I rand own the steps, and nearly fell, but I quickly caught myself. I really didn't want to screw up her present, that would've sucked.

I found her seated on the livin' rooms couch, smiling at me. She rose to her feet and smiled.

"Edward!"

I laughed. "It's for _you_."

"Edward! Thank you so much I love it, wow!" Her eyes sparkled. She wan an angel.

I passed her, her very own blue motorcycle helmet.

"Technically I didn't get you anything." I smirked.

"But-"

"It was my first helmet..-it was black at first.. but I spray painted it for you." I smiled.

She slid it on, sliding the tinted glass down over her face. "How's it look?"

"Sexy." I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"Gimmie-a-kiss!" she laughed through the tinted shield of hers.

"I-would-if-i-could-but-cant." I smirked.

She caught on, and slid her helmet off, and placed it on the coffee table. She pushed me down on the sofa, pulling herself on top of me.

Her lips never left mine, I didn't let her. I wanted her so bad.. so fuckin' bad. I wrapped my arms around her lower back pressing her against me.

"Mmm.. Edward will you teach me to ride now?" She pulled away, and placed gentle kisses upon my neck, she even nipped at me.

I was about to kill myself, she was good, too good.

"Y... yeah." I stuttered, fuck..

"Yeah?" She pulled away from my neck and smiled down at me.

"Yeah, lets go before that weather kicks in."

"Alright, I'll get your bag, go get ready." I sat up, with her still in my arms. She squirmed away and pulled her helmet on.

"The crazy things I do for you, Masen!" She called after me.

I opened the front door, it was already cloudy, but no sign that it'd rain anytime soon at least. I got her bag and pulled it away from the bushes, and made my way back inside.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She came out with her helmet on, and nearly tripped, as always I caught her.

"Take it easy cowgirl." I laughed, throwing her bag against the sofa.

"Am I your cowgirl."

Shit, was she trying to ruin me? Because it was working. My cowgirl. That could only mean so many things. I groaned.

"Come on, before I do somethin' stupid."

Even though I did want her, I didn't want to do that to her. Not now.. after everything has happened, that wouldn't be the best thing to do.. no matter how good it sounded. I just wanted to spend time with her, and get to know her.

I didn't want to be that Edward Masen anymore, the one that only saw girls for their body, and what good they did for mine. I wanted Bella's respect I guess, trust.. and love if that wasn't too much. I smiled, because I knew she'd give it to me.

I took her hand, and let her out the front door.

"Edward, I'm scared." She stopped at my bike.

"You don't have to be, there's no reason love.. I'm going to be holdin' you the whole time." I smirked at the thought.

"Promise?" She smiled.

"Swear." I smiled and sat down on the bike, pulling my helmet on. I slid back so she could sit down in front of me.

"This is against the law you know." She smiled adjusting her helmet.

"Oh I know, but the meadow is literally right there." I pointed towards the woods, there was a dirt road that was smoothe, no way Bella could screw up.

She took a seat down in front of me, and sighed heavily. I slided my feet onto the ledge, and she did the same, placing her feet ontop of mine.

"Put these on, I don't want you gettin' blisters." I slid on the gloved for her, making sure they were firmly in place.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I slid closer to her, and she giggled.

"Okay.. what do I do?"

"First I have to start it up." I kissed her shoulder, which was really warm. I leaned into her, and rested my chin on her shoulder, she laughed.

"How do you start it up?"

"Like this." I guided her hand towards the key which I already had placed in the ignition. She hesitated at first, but she relaxed instantly when her hand rested under mine.

She jumped back against me as the vibration of the bike started, she even yelped.

"I- I cant do this Edward." Her hand gripped into my tighs, tugging my jeans.

"Yes you can!" I said over the engine. "I'll be right behind you, look-" I snuggled closer to her, she relaxed and melted into me.

"I wont let go either, my hands are gonna stay right on top of yours."

"Oh, okay.." She took a deep breath, I felt her shaking into my chest.

"Relax Bella."

"This is illegal." She laughed nervously, still tryin' to get out of it dammit.

"So?" I laughed, placing her hands under mine, against the handles.

"Imagine if my dad were to catch us."

"He's cuttin' you some slack remember?" I joked.

"Yeah he is.." She turned to face me, she knocked onto my helmet mockingly.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, this is the break.." I held my hand on top of hers and revved it, I slid my feet out from under hers and onto the road to keep us balanced. She nodded understanding. "And this is the gas.. I guess you could say.. I don't know." I wasn't big on knowing the fancy fuckin' names on motorcycles. All I knew was how to fuckin' drive'em and fix'em, and that was good enough. She nodded. I gently moved the handle, careful not to send us flying. Her fingers were so gently against my bike, as if it were made out of glass or somethin'.

"Ready?" I cradeled the bike inbetween my stretched legs.

"No." She yelled.

"Silly, Bella." I kissed her shoulder again.

"Shit, I should've got you a jacket!"

"No, it's okay.." She squeaked, obviously it wasn't.

"Here-" I let go of her and shook my off. "Put it on."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me Bella." I said sternly.

"Thank you." She nodded, pulling it onto her shoulders.

"Alright then.." I sank into her, and she placed her hands on the handles, with mine atop of them.

"What if I crash?"

"Bella-"

"Right okay.." She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Start your turn slowly, and go slow."

"Alright.." She hesitated. I slid my feet back to the sides, and she rested her feet back on top of mine.

She moved slowly under my hands, almost asking permission before every movement she made. Bella was so gentle, and smooth. I didn't really have time to enjoy it as much as I was, because I was talking her through it the whole time.

"Now slowly pull onto that dirt road over there." I gently let go and pointed towards the dirt road that lead to _our_ meadow, before quickly placing my hands back on top of hers.

"Like, this?" She made a very soft left turn.

"That was perfect Bella!" I laughed.

She scowled. "Really it was." I smiled.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She laughed nervously.

"Shut up, your doin' fine." I smiled.

"Once we get out on the meadow, I'll let you go fast.. there's a patch of solid ground you can go on."

"Are you crazy!" She screeched.

"No, I know you can do it Bella."

"Your nuts!"

The dirt road came to an end just straight ahead, with the solid smooth patch of grass starting at the end of the dirt trail. I've practiced on that very same patch when I first got my bike, before I went to get my license. I always practiced in the meadow. I smiled to my ears, because now I was practicing with Bella.

"I don't know about this Edward.. I don't think you can."

"Too late Swan, your doin' it, get ready." I moved closer to her, and gripped my hands around her- just incase.

"Shit!" She yelled, she was gettin' antsy.

"Here we go!" I laughed behind her.


	18. Born To Be Wild

I revved the gas for her. I didn't dare go fast, I let the speedometer arrow linger between 25 and 30mph. I didn't want to give the poor girl a heart attack. The wind hit us from all directions. I thought riding alone was amazing, but that was nothin' compared to this. I had all that, plus Bella in my arms, plus her amazing scent. She smelt like heaven, freesia's and strawberries, it was almost sinful. Her hair tickled my neck, as the wind blew it in scattered directions.

"I did it!" She screamed. "Edward! I'm doing it!" She looked like an innocent, adorable child.. she grew so excited. She almost flew her hands off the handle bars, I had to tighten my grip around her hands. I guess Bella Swan wasn't so 'goodie-goodie' after all, maybe she never was? Or maybe I broke her? Whatever it was, she didn't have to play that image around me, I liked _this_ Bella.. but I was sure she was like _this_all along, she probably hid it behind a fake image she portrayed for that _jackass_.

"I told you! Look at you! Your ridin' a Harley!" I laughed, I was so proud of her. I always wanted it to be like this. I wanted to get her to try new things with me, to cure her fears. I felt like we could do anything as long as we were with each other. Two days or not. Love isn't judged my time anyways. Right? I mean, I didn't have to wait for a fuckin' year of datin' to go by before I told her how I really felt.. I mean why the fuck would you wait so long to tell someone you loved them? If you knew right then and there, then why not that exact moment? Waitin' only makes you question it more, right? Yeah- I knew my shit.

I let her ride straight ahead for a little bit longer. Clearly we were both enjoying this. However, I knew it wouldn't be for long. I took a quick glance up at the sky, and Pixie's prediction was right. There was going to be some sort of storm. The clouds were a dark grey.. defiantly wouldn't want to fuck around. I didn't know how long we had until it started pourin' down on us.. but it didn't matter because I planned on havin' us out of there as soon as possible.

"Alright, start to slow down a bit." Her hand moved under my guidance, and I slowly slipped my feet out from under her's waiting for the bike to stop.

She shook in front of me, probably because of the vibrations of the bike, or at least I hoped so.. I hope she wasn't scared out of her mind.

The bike came to a smooth stop, to my surprise. I planted my feet to the ground, and Bella beat me to turn the bike off. I smiled at her, impressed.

"That was amazing!" She laughed. I kicked off the kickstand, and she immediately jumped off the bike.

"Did you like it?" I smiled getting off the bike.

She pulled her helmet off, and shook her hair loose. She looked amazingly beautiful. I barely paid attention to her answer, but I think all that blabbering was a yes.

"Oh Edward!" She threw her arms around me, and jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She tightened her grip around my neck, and kissed my jaw. "Thank you! That was amazing! I did it!" She laughed and brought her hands to her mouth, she was speechless.

"Of course you did Bella, I knew you could do it." I kissed her nose, and wrapped my arms around her.

I guess it didn't really hit her yet, because she pulled away from me and started screaming.

"I did it! I did it!" She jumped up and down. She looked like a little child in a candy store, or somethin'.. she was crazy.. but in an adorable way.

"You did it!" I joked along. I was so proud of her at that exact moment. I loved her excitement, it was contagious.

She jumped into my arms, and I spun her around. Her legs wrapped around me, and her hair swung loosely. Her laughter was beautiful, like angels singing- she was my angel. I laughed with her, feeling like a complete idiot, but I didn't care. I've noticed that with her, I didn't care about alot of things lately. It was so easy to be myself around Bella, to not have a care in the world. I felt like I could tell her anything, and do anything, and it wouldn't matter or change anything.. I felt free around her.

"Umph!" My back smacked against the ground. I must've been a little too free cause I tripped my ass bringin' her down with me. Of course, I managed to take the fall, with her on top of me. I waited for her screaming, and scolding.. but she just started laughin' all over the place. I laughed when she even managed to snort, it was adorable.

"Ahh... Oh Edward..." She calmed her laughter, and rested her head on my chest, she sighed happily.

"I'm very proud of you." I kissed the top of her head, and rested my arms around her lower back.

She smiled up at me sheepishly.

"I love you Bella." I smirked, and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you too." She instantly jumped, as the clouds above us started thundering.

"Bella scared of a little thunder?" I teased her. I stroked her hair, as she buried her face into my shirt.

"Shut up Edward!" She hissed and jumped again at another rumble. I didn't think she was _that_ scared/

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's get back before it starts to rain." I slowly sat up, and she was still in my arms.

"Bella?" I asked, when she didn't pull away from me.

"Sorry- just a little shooken up." She raised her hand, to show me her slight shaking.

"Are you okay?" I took her hand in both of mine, and kissed each knuckle. Her hands slowly stopped shaking.

"Fine, fine.. can we go now?" She sat up, and brushed the dirt and grass off of her. She looked gorgeous wearin' my leather jacket.. maybe I'd consider lettin' her keep it.

I laughed. "Yes Bella.. we can go now."

"Okay." She smiled.

"I'm drivin' though, so you better hold on." I smirked getting up, brushing the grass off of me.

"Hey-" she rose her hands in the air. "be my guest."

"I don't know about you, but I'm up for a movie." I smiled. I took her hand in mine and lead her back to the bike. I pulled my helmet on, and skipped pullin' on the gloves, I just shoved them in my pocket.

"Oh? What movie?" She took her helmet, and slid on the bike.

"Hmm.. sometin' scary, I want you in my arms tonight." I smirked at her, taking a seat in front of her.

"As much as I'd like to protest.. that sounds good." She chuckled.

I kicked the kick stand up, and started up my bike.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yes." She was ready, ready for me. At least that's how it sounded.

"Hold on." Her grip instantly tightened around my torso, as I back down the solid patch of land that Bella recently rode on, I was really proud of her.. and that wasn't going to be the last time.. I made sure of that.

As we drove the thunder began to pick up, and I felt Bella cringe against me.

"Are we there yet?" She cried out.

"Almost." I pulled onto the solid dirt road, and picked up on the bike's speed, I wanted to get her out of this stormy weather and home.

I didn't regret taking her out though, the way she rode my bike so freely was amazing to see, stormy weather or not.. it was all worth it.

The empty house appeared from the green forest, and I pulled up into the open garage. I usually parked my bike out back by the kitchen door, but when it rains, I always pulled it in here.. it's not like there wasn't room for it, I mean my dad's garage was fuckin' huge.. I could've shoved the bike in the corner, and no one would've even noticed.

The engine turned off and I slipped my helmet off onto the handle bar, and Bella did as well. She kicked down my kickstand for me, and slipped her feet off from atop of mine, hopping off, I followed her.

"Thank you again for taking me out.. I'm sorry I was the reason we left early.. I would've loved to stay-"

"Bella... I loved to taking you out today, you got nothin' to be sorry for.. I had fun.. I'm proud of you, you were very brave." I smiled, I bent down to her level and gave her a kiss on the cheek, only to see it redden.

I pulled away from her, and she smiled up at me, twitchin' again after another rumble of thunder.

"How's about that movie?" I winked taking her hand dragging her behind me, through the house.

"Umm.. sure." She smiled.

"Alright, are you hungry?"

"A little.." She bit her plump lip.

"I'll feed you." I laughed, I wanted to take care of her.

"How's popcorn? And soda? Or are you on a useless.. pointless fuckin' diet?" I teased her. I lifted her up, and sat her down on the stool at the kitchen's island.

"Mmm, sounds good. And no I'm not on a diet."

"Good, because I love your body." I bit the inside of my cheek as soon as I said it, because I regretted sayin' it out loud.. It just came out, I couldn't fuckin' help it.

"_Really?_" Her face reddened, and I played it off. I walked all about the kitchen pulling out two soda cans for us, and I digged into the cabinets for the popcorn bags.

"Yeah.. I do." I whispered. I found the popcorn bag, and placed it into the microwave.

Their was an awkward silence, and I couldn't blame her, it was my fault to say somethin' so straightforward, and stupid. The only sounds were the thunder, and the popping of the popcorn. From the corner of my eyes I saw her flinch thunder after thunder. I controlled myself to stay focused on my task, I tried so hard not to walk over to her and pull her into my arms. Especially when she was still wearin' my leather jacket.. she looked so.. so.. _tempting._

I managed to snap myself out of her beauty, and get back to making us food. I was startin' to get hungry too. I pulled out a big bowl, and placed it on the counter. I decided to keep my mouth shut, and not say anything else. I already made an ass out of myself a minute ago, and I really didn't want to offend her any further.. that'd be pushin' my luck, if I had any to begin with.

I then turned, and leaned against the counter only to face her. I let my elbows lean behind me on the counter, as I took a deep breath. I held her gaze for a moment, before she giggled at me. Had I not offended her? I smiled back at her weakily I didn't really know where I stood with her at this point. Girls are weird.. maybe even bi-polar. She could be laughin' at me now, and punchin' the shit out of me the next second.. I really didn't know what to expect.

My thoughts came to a halt when she stared back at me, before she sighed.

She then smiled at me sweetly. "I love yours too." She whispered.

**I wanted to upload it with the previous chapter, sorry for the wait. Sorry if it's not that great either.**


	19. Thank You For Loving Me

I smiled at her, I didn't know what to say.. without it getting more awkward, so I decided to be smart and keep my mouth shut. I've made enough confessions the past couple days, and to be honest there were plenty more where that came from. I didn't want to overwhelm her with my future plans all in one night, so I decided to just wing it, I guess. You know, make her smile, laugh, help her get through the thunderstorm: which was getting kinda worse, even I flinched now and then. But, I put on my brave face, I knew the house had a generator, so there were no worries when it came to loosing power. I hid my small worry with a smirk on my face, I was known for bein' good at that.

"Ouch! _Dammit_!" I brought my thumb to my mouth, and blew on it. I was so caught up with my thoughts- I forgot that the bag had a warning label stating 'dangerously hot'. I always ignored those labels anyway.. I mean how hot could it possibly get? From a freakin' microwave. I guess pretty hot, half the skin was pretty.. I don't know, I'm not a docter.. all I knew was it didn't look too good.

"What's wrong are you okay?" Bella ran to my side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.. just burned myself." I blew my finger, wincing at the pain.

"Let me see it." Her hands grabbed my wrist, pulling my other hand away.

I hissed. "No its alright, I got it." I turned away from her wincing, it hurt like hell.

She turned and appeared in front of me. "No! Edward let me see it, please." She tugged on my hand again.

"Fine.. its nothing anyways." I freed my hand, letting her take it in her grasp.

"Aw, Edward.." Bella examined my burn.

"Its fine Bella." I rolled my eyes, she touched the delicate flesh, and I winced.

"No its not, Edward." She poked the flesh again.

"Ouch!-Dammit would you stop doin' that, it hurts!" I growled.

She surprised me when she brought my thumb to her lips, placing a soft gentle kiss on my thumb. As she pulled away, she blew gently on the burn, letting her sweet breath linger on it. "There.." She pecked it once again. "All be-" she jumped from the thunder. "..better." She smiled sheepishly. I grinned to my ears smiling back at her, I loved it when she found a way to be the one to take care of me. I could get used to it.

"Some water will do it good." She said softly. Bella lead me over to the sink and stuck my thumb under the cold water. I winced, but tried to straighten my features. Of course Bella had to be so observant.

"Does it hurt?"

I growled.

She waited patiently for my answer. I sighed heavily before I answered her.

"A_ little_."

Another round of thunder came, while Bella was bandaging my burn. Even though I insisted that it was nothing, and that it didn't need such treatment, she still scolded me, and assured me it could get infected and hurt more. So I sucked up my manliness, and put my pride on the shelf, as my girlfriend took care of my, what she called it, 'boo-boo'.

"Okay, okay. I'm all bandaged up, can we please watch the movie now?" I growled, as she put the finishing touched on my thumb, and kissing it one last time, before givin' me a stern look.

"Thank you.." I mumbled.

"No problem." She flinched as flash of lightning lit the room, and darted straight for my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her lower back. I didn't hesitate pressing her against me, I knew she loved it, she didn't complain. I rested my chin on top of her head, and took in her memorising scent, I could never get bored of it, it always took my breath away. Another strike of lightning lit the room, and she yelped.

"Hows about that movie, hm?" I pulled away from her, but kept my arms tightly around her. My eyes were locked onto her chocolate hue's, and I took in a sharp breathe I could stare into her eyes forever.. I was lost in them already.

"I'd like that." She kissed my jaw.

"Alright, lets go Miss. Swan." I took the sodas while Bella grabbed hold of the soda cans. The thunder rumbled as I led her her to the living room. She walked close to me, practically leaning in against me, hell I wasn't complainin'.

I set the bowl down on the coffee table, and Bella did the same with the sodas. She sat down on the couch. Before I decided to sit down and join her, I grabbed the large afgan that my mother was so fond of snuggling in. I threw it beside Bella

"Whats this for?" She laughed tugging the brown patterned blanket.

"For you, I figured you get cold." I shrugged.

"Thank you." She smiled, and spread it out around her.

I turned to the DVD cases that were arranged on the shelf beside the DVD set. "No problem." I smiled, even though my back was to her. After fumbling around the DVD cases, and scattered DVDs, I found the movie I was looking for and popped it in. I hit play, and the previews flowed through the screen.

I jogged back towards the kitchen and turned off the light, along with the hallway, and the living room itself, leaving us in nothing but the thunder, and lightning, and the glow of the TV screen, and 5.1 surround sound.. my dad liked movies alot.. and huge flat screens.

"Whats all this?" Bella asked as I threw myself down beside her.

"What?" I wrapped my arm around her and fast forwarded through the previews.

"It's dark." She cuddled herself into her own little nook, which rested under my shoulder, I knew it was her favorite little place, I learned that now. I noticed she kicked off her shoes, and my jacket, and left them beside the staircase, and I quickly did the same, tossing them over beside her shoes, and my jacket.

"I know, isn't that the point?" I teased.

"I guess.. What are we watching?" She snuggled closer to me, pulling the blanket around the both of us. I pulled her closer to me. She flinched at another streak of lightning that filled the room.

"Van Helsing- hey don't give me that look.. it's not even scary." I laughed, the movie's main menu played now, I could hear the movie's theme music echo throughout the room. Carlisle was right, this is a great sound system.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." She hissed.

"Relax Bella.. vampires.. werewolves.. Dracula.. they don't exist." I laughed, this is why I liked these kind of movies. Because in the end of all the action, drama, and thrills, it was all fake.. even though it seemed all too real. And to think Bella could actually be afraid of fairy tale creatures indulged me.

"Dracula did." She winced at the loud thunder, snuggling even closer to me. I started liking the rain, it wasn't too bad, not with Bella by my side. I grew a likin' to thunderstorms too, I liked them alot nowadays.. well since today.

I rolled my eyes. "The King of Romania yes, not the bloodsucker." I chuckled. "Silly Bella." I didn't blame for people to automatically assume such people existed.. I may have skipped enough History classes to be considered 'stupid' but honestly, I knew more than half those stuck-up honors society nerds. They needed to just take their head out of their ass', and not consider themselves the shit, cause they aren't, not in my book.

I may have been an intimidatin' kid, but I wasn't stupid, I never was. I'll admit that I was and still am.. lazy, when it came to school work. But never, ever was I stupid. People were stupid to think so. That's why I kept gettin' suspended, and into trouble throughout the years. I remember knocking out a kids tooth, because he said I was a 'bastard' child, of my adoptive mother. Of course, I was teased for that too, back in elementary school.

But it was 5th grade that was my favorite year.. that's when I met Emmett and Jasper, they were exactly like me, who had their own troubled stories. So we all stuck together, and grew extremely close.. I mean, we called ourselves brothers ever since. But eventually people decided to call us some name of their own.. The Cold Ones. It had a nice ring to it, we didn't complain. I mean, it kinda suited us. So ever since then, we walked throughout elementary.. middle, now high school, known as The Cold Ones.

People weren't scared of us, we weren't that scary.. People just knew that we weren't the ones to fuck around with, and they were smart for thinkin' that.. because I had, and still have, a short temper. Even though my patience and stubbornness is lightening up for Bella.. but why let people know that? _Right?_ Right.

"_Silly Bella._" She mimicked me, I kissed her cheek. I took the bowl, only for it to be snatched by Bella and placed onto her lap. I sighed, and she smiled at me innocently. I grabbed our sodas and passed the Coke to her, opening it for her, and then opening mine, takin' a long gulp.

Surprisingly she liked the movie, she even stiffened to get even more comfortable. She threw her legs over my lap, and rested her head on my chest. "She's beautiful.." Bella whispered. She was talkin' about Marishka, the Transylvanian vampire. She was pretty.. I guess, but hideous compared to my Bella. My, I was still tryin' to get used to that, it hasn't hit me yet.

"She's _nothin' _compared to this girl I know." I kissed her head.

"Hmm.. I bet she's nice." Bella teased, playin' along with my joke.

We watched again in silence.

"You know, I actually like this movie so far." She laughed, I felt her shake against me.

"Really?" I smiled, stroking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her lips were fully healed, they weren't as plump as they were a few days ago.. but if you got a closer look, like I did, which you wouldn't because _I _wouldn't allow it; you could still see the tender flesh. Her bruise however was slowly lightening up to a light yellow color- it didn't matter to me, she was still beautiful, and no one would notice when Alice got a hold of her anyways, not that I cared.. I really didn't. If it were up to me, I wouldn't want her to put on any make-up at all, I thought she was gorgeous.. but for her own closure, Alice insisted, and I agreed only to make her happy.

"Yeah, I do."

"Why that tone?" I barely paid attention to the movie anyways, I was watchin' her the whole time anyway, she was my movie.

"I only like it, because I'm watching it with you." She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Well.. sorry to say, but I ain't watchin' it." I shrugged.

"Why not? Don't you like-"

"I'm watchin' you, Bella." I kissed her nose.

"Oh.." She blushed my favorite color, red. I stroked her cheek.

The rest of the movie was enjoyable I guess. I mean, she didn't cringe.. only when the thunder started up again.. but other than that, I guess she really enjoyed herself. She even laughed at some points.

"Mmm.. he's handsome." Bella said sleepily, snuggling into my chest. She was referring to the leadin' actor, Van Helsing...I wouldn't know, I don't judge, that's what woman were for, Bella did her job, even though I didn't like it.

"Who me?" I chuckled in a whisper, I didn't want to wake her up.

"Hmm... sure." She began dozin' off.

Sadly.. we did have school tomorrow, and Bella would be with Pixie and Rose right after school. But at least it would be a Friday.. and the day of the dance.

I let the remaining ten minutes of the movie play, afraid she would still be half awake.

When it ended I turned the TV off leaving us in the darkness, and the finally; quieting thunderstorm. I gently moved, daring not to wake her. I dug up my cell phone from my back pocket, and set it to vibrate, and putting the alarm clock on.. couldn't be late for school. I snickered to myself. If it were up to me I'd skip, but that wouldn't look good for Bella. I set my phone on the coffee table, beside the empty bowl of popcorn, and half drunken sodas, we finished the popcorn a half hour into the movie, and when she got tired, I set the sodas down on the table.

I slowly shifted Bella, so she wouldn't be so stiff. She instantly stirred. "Edward.." Her night talking started up again. "I love you." She tugged on my shirt.

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her forehead. I laid back against the couch, tucking the blankets in around her. "_Thank you for loving me._" I chuckled silently.

**2AM BUT I STILL UPDATED! BECAUSE I KEEP MY PROMISES. I should be nominated for like updating 3x a day.. haha jk. I mean, I don't think its _that_ big of a deal.. I just like to write, ya know? Anyways, maybe.. _maybe_ I'm going to finish up this story tomorrow. But don't worry! I'd start other stories with this series. I'm gonna leave an A/N at the end of it so you all can read more about it there. Night y'all!**


	20. Temptations

I woke up to the annoying vibrations of my cell-phone's alarm on my coffee table.

I realized that Bella and I have shifted throughout the night, because from us sitting, with her cradled in my arms, we ended up laying down. I had Bella sleeping soundly against my chest with the blanket spread out around us. I could get used to this.. waking up with an angel in my arms.. then again who couldn't?

She stirred against me, and I quickly leaned to the side on the ledge of the sofa, to snatch the phone off the coffee table. I quickly silenced the alarm so Bella wouldn't wake up, thankfully she didn't. I leaned back into the couch, and popped open my cell phone. It was 6:15am, not my usual timing for school, but for today, it would just have to do. I snapped my phone shut and tossed it back onto the coffee table.

As much as I wanted to just lay here all day, with Bella in my arms, I knew we had to get to school. I hate school. Like I said, at least it was Friday, and my parents were gone for the whole weekend, so I'd get to spend it with Bella.

"Bella.." I stroke her hair gently. She groaned and hid her face into my chest.

"Sweetheart.. we have to get to school." Bella sighed, and lifted her face off my chest.

"Alright, _alright_.. I'm up." She yawned, and slowly pulled away from me, sitting up beside me.

"Good morning." I chuckled.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"We have a while to get ready."

"_UGH_. School!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.." I chuckled. "Do you need to shower or anything? We have tons of bathrooms, so its okay."

"I don't know what Pixie packed me." She widened her eyes. "What if I don't have another set of clothes! Ugh I'm so stupid, I should've packed myself!"

"Relax Bella, here let me see." I pulled the blanket off me and made my way over beside the staircase. I grabbed Bella's bag, and walked back over to her, taking a seat beside her on the couch. I set the bag down on my lap, and began unzipping it.

"Well.." I sighed.

"Well what?" She asked frantic now.

"Looks like Pixie packed for a vacation or something, Bella." I chuckled. There were at least three outfits packed- even pajamas, I could've sworn I saw a new tooth brush in there too, because it was still packaged.

"What? Let me see." She snatched the bag away from my arms and took a peek inside, before she started laughing.

"Wow, she thinks of everything doesn't she!" She laughed, and zippered up the bag.

"I guess she does." I chuckled.

Bella threw the bags strap over her shoulder, and stood. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" She smiled so innocently.

Bella Swan, taking a shower in my house. Jesus Christ. I'm going to kill myself. I would have to tie myself down, so I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I stared at her blankly. "Uh.. yeah- yeah sure." Bella Swan.. _showering_ in my house?

She laughed. ".. Where is it?" _Woah.._

"Upstairs first door on the right." _What?! What the hell was I saying?_

"Thanks." She chuckled.. was she not uncomfortable? Showering in my, empty, house.. I mean no one was there but me and her? How could she be so bold? Was this the same Bella?

She winked at me and jogged up the stairs. As soon as she was out of site, I brought my knuckled ot my mouth and bit back a very frustrated groan. So damn tempting- I mean I knew I wasn't going to barge in on her, I knew better than that. I mean, I was a man but I was a gentlemen too. Besides, most likely she would be smart enough to lock the doors anyway.

So I quickly decided to distract myself, you know- get my mind off my beautiful girlfriend, who was showering upstairs. I jogged up the stairs, and headed straight for my room. I nearly had to sprint passed the first bathroom door on the right, I heard the water beating against the tile. But as I ran everything went by slow too, like in'em movies. I could've sworn I heard her singing too, or humming at least. Either way it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

But sadly, I made it to my bedroom. I scurried over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day, and jogged into my bedroom's own bathroom, thank God for that.. I didn't think I would be able to pass that door again, I would've knocked the door down if I had to, but what made it even more tempting is that, I knew she wouldn't reject me either.. all the more reason to stay away from her at this point.

I hopped into the shower, and nearly yelped at the cold water, apparently Bella was usin' up all the warm, I didn't mind. I'd rather freeze my ass, then have her get a cold or somethin' at my expense. I tried not to think that Bella was only a few rooms down, completely naked, showering. I could only imagine..

I shook my head, and I got shampoo in my eye again, dammit. I rinsed until the shampoo got out of my eye. I tried not to think about Bella, because then I'd have to start the whole calming process all over again. I turned off the shower, stepping out into the colder air. I quickly toweled off and threw on my sweats and hoodie, I gave up today, it was Friday, give me a break.

I brushed my teeth, again trying to keep my mind off Bella, besides, I'm sure she was long out the shower anyways, but still. In about two minutes, I'd see her, her hair all wet.. smelling incrediably delishious.. like freesia and strawberries. I sighed and brushed my fingers through my hair.

I rushed out of my room, only to find Bella in a towel, she jumped when she saw me.

"Oh- you scared me!"

"So-sorry!" I turned away, shielding my eyes.

"It's okay!" She laughed, I imagined the blush crawl up her cheeks. "It's my fault, I should've checked."

She was tryin' to kill me, damn woman. I was about to congratulate myself for not doin' anything stupid, and here she was in nothing but a towel, my towel.. I instantly recognized it. It was the blue one, my favorite.. dammit.. dammit dammit! I'd never wash that towel again.. especially how I saw it cling to her petite body.

"Uh.. I'm gonna be downstairs.. do you want any breakfast?" I said with my back to her..I don't know how I did it, but I apparently managed.

"Sure! I'll have whatever your having." I heard rusting.. dear God, she was probably adjusting my towel around her.

"Cereal." I blurted out.

"Okay Edward.." She laughed. "Sorry.. I couldn't get changed in there, it was too hot."

_Too hot, damn!_

This was torturous, was she trying to tease me? I felt the heat crawl up my neck.

"You can change in my room." I squeaked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You.. can change in my room." I couldn't believe the truth in my own words. Did I actually just propose that?

"Thank you Edward." I jumped, she was right beside me.

I felt my eye twitch, I tried not to look away from her eyes, I couldn't.. I couldn't do that. I hissed under my breath.

She surprised me, by getting on her toes, and placing a kiss on my cheek, that was something I didn't expect.

"Go get dressed, Bella." I whispered.

"Mmm okay." She said against my cheek before kissing it again. I watched her trail off with her bag into my bedroom, which she managed to find herself, I guess it was because my bedroom door was open.

I slapped myself mentally, and made my way towards the kitchen.

I pulled out two cereal bowls from the cabinets, and placed them on the kitchen table. I made my way over to the fridge and got the milk. Once again, I tried to distract myself, trying not to think that Bella was upstairs.. changing in my room, my room. God damn. I almost spilled the milk by over-flowing it into the bowl, but I caught myself.

Apparently, your supposed to put the cereal in first, but I always did it this way anyways. I poured the Lucky Charms into the bowls, and made my way back over to the cabinets pulling out two spoons.

"Oh, that looks good." I whipped around to see Bella walking towards the table, taking a seat. "Oh! Lucky Charms my favorite! How'd you know?" She smiled as she began eating.

I shrugged taking a seat across from her, she was glowing.. even though it was cloudy outside. "Lucky guess.." I started eating, I tried not to stare at her.. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.. but she was just so.. I don't even know, amazing for the lack of a better word.

"What are you staring at, Masen?" She laughed, swirling her spoon in the milk.

"Nothin'... nothin'.." I quickly darted my gaze back down at my half-eaten cereal.. I couldn't eat.. I couldn't focus on anything, not with her in my presence.

"Hm." She mumbled, taking a bite.

"Nice hair." I chuckled, her hair was still wet, but pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head.. it looked cute.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "I'm sorry- but I had to use your shampoo.. and body wash." She laughed. "I didn't know you were an Axe guy."

Bella used my stuff? I groaned, _so tempting_.

"Its okay.." I croaked.

She didn't say anything then, just smiled at me, and I was thankful for it. We finished our breakfast in comfortable silence, thats what I liked about Bella.. We both enjoyed each others company, we didn't find the need to always talk or somethin'.. quiet was good now and then.

"I'm full." Bella smiled and laid back into her seat, patting her stomach.

"Was it good?" I chuckled, getting out of my seat. I took out empty bowls to the sink.

"Yes- Edward.." I turned and she rose out of her seat. "Let me do the dishes, please?"

"No."

"Please? It's the least I could do."

"No." I turned around, and let the water run freely from the faucet.

"_Please_?" She wrapped her around around my torso. I instantly smelt her intoxicating scent around me.

"F..fine." I sighed.

She kissed my back and squirmed in front of me.

"You look like a housewife." I murmured after I recovered from her previous stunt. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I leaned into her. She washed the dishes so easily.

"Do I?" She turned her head back to face me.

"Yes." I winked.

"Well, I guess I'm your housewife for the moment." She kissed my nose and turned back to her task. She was drying the dishes now, she was faster than I was. Woman.

"Moment?" I pretended to sound hurt.

"Yep." She played along and popped the 'p'.

I whipped her around and wrapped my hands around her lower back, pulling her to me.

"Edward.. we're going to be late."

"I don't care." I kissed her chin.

"Well I do." She sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Will you be my wifey?" I chuckled jokingly.

"No."

"Why?" I laughed, she was too precious.

"No- seriously?" She laughed.

"I can be your hubby." I winked, kissing her neck, she laughed, I found her tickelish spot.

"Hmm.. as tempting as that sounds, I'm still going to have to decline that offer." She looked at me sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because, your worth more than being labeled as a _hubby_." She snickered the word, I didn't blame her.

"Fine then." I pretended to be hurt. I walked away from he and saw that she placed her bag by the front door.

She sighed but followed me, and waited by the front door.

I looked out into the living room to see that she even tidied up the place, a true house wife. I saw my leather jacket on the hook by the door too, along with my shoes, damn she was good.

I threw on my jacket, and my shoe's, today we'd take the Volvo.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For?"

I nodded over towards the cleaned up living room.

"It was the least I could do." She smiled, I noticed Pixie packed her, her own jacket. Brown, it was defiantly her color, she looked gorgeous.

"_One day I'll get you to marry me, Swan._" I mumbled, guiding her out the front door.

"Did you say something?" She stood out on the front porch, and I turned to lock up the house, with my car keys at hand, she even put them back in my coat pocket so I wouldn't loose them, what an angel.

"Nothin', nothin'." I smiled widely.

**Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday! I had all these last minute plans. Anyways. Hint, hint in this chapter. **


	21. Parting

The day went by as any other day, to me that is. In fact, it was just a Friday to me. I hung out with my bro's and the girls before class.. like we did everyday, and Emmett would quickly pop a cig when the girls left, and Jasper and I would laugh and point mockingly at his bitch patch. Even Mike and Jess stopped by for a good laugh.

But apparently it was much more than just another normal day.. or a normal Friday. All the girls were all excited and stuff, it was almost funny to witness. Sure Bella was excited, but she wasn't gushin' all over the place, squealing every two fuckin' minutes. Damn, I had to ask Jess for an Advil, I couldn't put it off any longer. I knew she carried a bottle in her purse.. but then again what did she not carry in her purse? I don't understand girls with their potato sack purses.. they almost scared me.

"Hey Edward." Jess sat down into the empty seat beside me in Algebra, we had a sub today, he didn't give a shit. We could've walked right out the door. Of course she had to be just peachy too. I rolled my eyes. She sounded pretty stoked.

"Sup Jess?" I turned to face her.

"Nothing! Excited for tonight! Mike and I are going together!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"My little retard." I cooned, teasing her mockingly.

"Shut up- aren't you excited?" She playfully punched my shoulder, I winced for her satisfaction.

"Well.. yeah I guess.. but not that excited." I pointed to the group of girls who were squealing in the corner.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that excited either geez, Edward."

"Oh.. sorry." I laughed. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You okay?" She leaned in.

"Uh.. I have a pounding headache, do you have an Advil or something?"

"Yeah sure, how many?" She leaned back into her chair, and dug into her purse, I heard the pills rattle and shake in the bottle.

"Uh.. I don't know two?" I shrugged.

"Are you crazy? These bad boys will knock you out, no way, here-" She shook the bottle into her palm, letting one pill drop.

"That's a fuckin' horse pill Jess, what the hell?" I chuckled weakly.

"Exactly my point, I have water in here somewhere hold on." She fumbled in her purse again, until she finally found that damn bottle of water. She dropped the pill into my palm, and passed me the water.

"Thanks Jess." I threw the pill into my mouth, while I unscrewed the water bottles cap. I took three big gulps before passing the bottle back to her.

"Anytime." She pushed the water bottle back towards me. "Keep it, there's barely any left."

"Oh- sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I got another two in here somewhere." She laughed, picking up her purse, which looked heavy; and dropped it back into her lap.

I guess with all the buzzin' about the dance, my day went by that much faster. I even got like these weird looks from girls. They were like glaring at me, head to toe. I looked down at myself.. I had no stains.. my clothes seemed okay, no rips or tears or anythin' like that.. so what was their deal.

I rolled my eyes, I could care less. Besides, it was lunch, I'd see Bella soon enough. Even though I wouldn't hang out with her after school, Rose and Pixie were gonna kidnap her. I made my way down the hall, and made my way through the cafeteria.

I put my finger to my lips to everyone, only Bella had her back to me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her neck, the exact spot she was dangerously ticklish in. Bella instantly jumped at my touch. "Ah- Hey! You scared me!" She turned, growling at me.

"Sorry babe." I pulled away, and dragged a seat beside her, causing it to squeak against the ground.

Rose gritted her teeth against her soda's straw.

" S'okay." I kissed her cheek, just to make sure I was forgiven, apparently I was, because she blushed madly. Nothin' new.

"So, excited Edward?" Pixie asked.

"No, your stealin' Bella from me."

"You and Charlie.. which reminds me! Bella we're gonna get ready at your house!" Pixie smiled, to her ears this time.

"My house?" Bella laughed.

"Yep." Rose smiled.

"Okay then, sounds good I guess." Bella shrugged.

"Edward, since their" He nodded over towards Rose, Pixie and Bella. "gonna go do their own thing, how about we go out?" Emmett said.

"There gonna take forever, and I'm gonna be bored shitless." Jasper added.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged, it was always fun to hang out with my bro's, kickass times.

"Whatcha guys gonna do?" Pixie jumped in her seat.

"None-ya." Emmett blurted out.

Rosalie punched his arm. "It is too our business!"

I stole a fry from her tray, and threw it at her, hitting her square in the forehead, everyone bursted out laughin'.

"Oh- my bad Rose."

"You wish Masen." She flicked another one at me.

"Truce, truce!" I laughed, brushing the salt off my shirt, Bella laughed at me.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled before she began talking to Pix' and Bella, thank God for the girls. I loved Bella and all but when it came to girl stuff like this.. dances and shit, she had Rose and the devilish Pixie to talk to. That whole girl world was a foreign language to me.

My bro's and I ate in silence, we were hungry, we didn't feel like talkin'.. about what anyways?

"I like your outfit today." Pixie smiled at me.

"Uh thanks.."

"I'm surprised you were able to coordinate well today, I mean considering last night.." She winked.

"Shut it, Pixie." I growled.

"Hey.. don't get so defensive.. I'm just saying.. looks like you didn't get distracted or anything. You managed a lovely outfit today, Edward Masen."

"You have no idea.." I mumbled, I ignored her compliment, I was lucky enough that I survived through the night.

"Huh?" Pixie asked, even Rose glared at me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I turned to Bella and smiled at her, and she returned it with a smirk.

Eh, I guess it was our dirty little secret.. if we even had a secret.. if we even did something dirty.

Did we do something dirty?

I knew I felt dirty, I thought dirty, but I didn't do anything dirty, so I wasn't dirty, dammit!

"So whats with all the looks the girls have been givin' you today?" Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play it off, whatever their reasons were, it really didn't bother me... even if I was a bit curious.

"There just wonderin' why Edwards going to the dance." Rose added.

"Don't they know Becker's givin' extra credit to whoever goes?"

"Well yeah.. but that's not it." Pixie smiled.

"Then what is?" I said impatiently, I wish they could've just spit it out already.

"There wondering who your date is." Rose blurted out. "Yesh." She sighed.

"Bella's my girlfriend, she's my date."

"Well that's not the point of the dance is it?" Emmett put his two cents in.

"Everyone's curious." I rolled my eyes, gossip said nothing to me, even if it was about me, I never cared.

"There wondering what Bella thinks of all this." Pixie sighed.

"Well I don't care, I have the best date in the world." I dragged Bella's chair closer to mine. She blushed madly and buried her face into my shoulder.

The school would be in shock when they'd see us show up together- as dates, and an actual couple..

"I wish I was compatible with Edward Masen." Emmett sighed, he bursted out with laughter.

"Aw yeah man, I wish I was worthy to date Edward Masen!" Jasper said loudly.. dramatically. Great, everyone was looking at us.

"EDWARD WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE?" Emmett practically rolled off his chair.

"No!" I played along. "I'm sick of all your lies!"

Bella laughed next to me.

The lunch period ended with that. Everyone at the table scattered to their feet.

"We'll meet you outside by the Jeep after school Bella!" Rose smiled.

"Okay." She sounded a bit nervous, I squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her.

I mean what could those two girls be capable of?

Anything.

I walked Bella to Biology, avoiding the quick glances we got from everyone. I guess they never saw a fuckin' guy holdin' a girls hand, because I saw nothin' weird about it.. I mean compared to what I used to do in the hallways with girls- charm them I guess.. I don't know, those days were over anyways.

She smiled constantly at me, and I grinned back like a fool. Her smile was beautiful.. to know I put it there was the best feelin' in the whole entire world.. nothin' could compare to it.

We were the last to arrive to Biology, and half the class turned around to look at us. I led us to our seats, and took a quick glance at her, she was blushing. I growled at the curious eyes, and they quickly scurried away, I looked back at Bella and she smiled at me.

"Alright class settle down." Mr. Becker started teaching.

I groaned, so much for free class periods until the dance, he was full of shit.

I let our hands drop under the lab table, and stroke her hand gently with my thumb. She rested her head in her palm completely bored, I did the same.

I couldn't help but stare at her, she was an angel. It may have been drizzling outside, but she was shining, shinin' like an angel. She slowly turned her gaze at me, and blushed. She even bit her lip.

"What?" She whispered.

I pulled her hand onto my lap and stroked it with both of my hands.

"Nothin'." I whispered, Mr. Becker instantly called on me to answer whatever the hell he asked, and I answered.. surprisingly I got it right.

I then immediately turned back to face her, and she smiled at me sweetly, and I returned the gesture.

Class went by fast, for once.

The rest of the period went by with my staring at her, and sweet smiles now and then. Her hand stayed in my lap, and I couldn't stop stroking her- touchin' her. I tried not to think that she'd be gone from me until the dance tonight. Instead, I tried to think of what Emmett and Jasper wanted to do after school since the girls were gonna spend hours getting ready.. I guess.

The bell rang, and she got up, and I slowly followed.

"I don't want you to go.." I whined. She practically had to drag me by the hand down the hall where Jasper and Emmett stood with Rose and Pixie.

"You'll see me soon enough, Edward." She chuckled. "Hi guys." She waved, she let go of my hand, even though I tried to squeeze her hand.

She flung into the girls arms givin' them a hug.

"Hey man." Emmett nodded, Jasper the same.

"Hey." I tried to smile.

"Cheer up, we're gonna have fun." Jasper playfully punched my shoulder.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. I watched Bella, and she seemed excited, so I sucked it up and put on a smile for her. I could hang in there for a few hours, at least I wouldn't have to go home to an empty house, I'd get to hang out with my bro's.. just the three of us, like old times.

"Alright, Bella- lets go!" Pixie tugged her hand.

"We've got so much to do! I made an appointment to get our nails done." Rose squeaked.

"Wait! Damn!" My hands snatched Bella's waist, and I pulled her back close to me. I kissed her with all I had, I knew I'd miss her plump lips in like five fuckin' minutes, so I made with what little time I had.

She pulled away panting, placing her hands on my chest, she placed one kiss on the base of my throat. "Edward.. I have to go."

"No.. you don't." I hissed, giving her one last kiss.

"Aw shoot!" Pixie sighed. "We got a ride with Emmett."

"Yes I do..." Bella sighed.

I stared at her, and sighed givin' up. "Fine.." I mumbled. She kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"Oh- Pixie, you can take the Volvo.. I'm gonna be with them anyway." I nodded towards my very impatient bro's.

"Geez Edward.. are you sure?" Rose looked stunned.

"Yeah I am. It's no problem." I shrugged. I dug my fingers into my front pockets pulling out my car keys, I tossed them over to Pixie, who gracefully caught them in her palm.

"Wow Edward! Your the best! I owe you!" She jumped into my arms, and I patted her back.

"Take care of her." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll drive slow!"

"Not the car you twirp." I nestled her hair.

"Oh- right! Don't worry." She rolled her eyes and adjusted her spiky hair.

"She'll be safe with us, Edward.. now come on lets go! We're gonna be late!" Rose tugged on Pixie's hand.

Bella ran to me and quickly pecked my lips. "I'll see you soon.. I love you." She smiled up at me.

The world instantly froze.

"I-I love you too.. very much." I smiled.

I watched her jog out the front doors arm in arm with Pixie and Rose, jogging to my car.

"Fuck yeah, _finally_!" Emmett slapped my back.

"Lets go do shit."

Emmett suddenly ripped off his bitch patch, and threw it to the ground. "Shit, I'm dyin' for a smoke." Emmett dug into his pockets pullin' out his New Ports, as we walked out the door. Thankfully my Volvo was gone already, Rose would've kicked his ass.

Jasper and I bursted into a round of laughter getting into his Jeep.

"Fuck off, this shit hurts." He rubbed the visible white square on his arm. It did look like it hurt.

But we only laughed harder. He fumbled with his keys, and mumbled cursing while startin' up the jeep. Jasper sat up front, fumbling with the radio.

Just like good ol' times, Jasper and I laughed half the whole drive.

"Fuckin' pricks." Emmett mumbled, blowing a red light.

I couldn't breathe I was laughin' so hard.

**So sorry I didn't update! I was really busy, but things have calmed down! This chapter is kinda a fluff / Sorry! It'll get better I promise!**


	22. Something Special

The ride was pretty content, I liked it. Especially since there was a comfortable silence.. another thing I liked about hanging out with them. The radio played, it was Buckcherry, I liked them, they werent that bad. We all had the same taste in music, so it all didn't matter I guess.

My thoughts scattered all around about Bella, and past this whole week. So much had happened.. from me kickin' Black's ass.. to finally being able to call Bella mine, that was the best part about this week. It was amazing to hear her tell me that she loved me. I've known this girl since sixth grade, and to finally say I love you, to her was a huge thing to me, I don't think I could ever get used to it.. to be honest I didn't want to get used to it. The feeling was too amazin' to be considered normal or ordinary after a while. But I knew I'd never get bored of it, or used to it, Isabella would always have that effect with me, it'll never die.

Her bruise was lightning up, yellow in some places, but her lips were healed.. probably because I kept kisisn' her 'boo-boo' but whatever it was her lips looked healed. But what I managed to think was that how rumors didn't fly.. especially since Jess found out. I expected the whole school to torture Bella.. maybe Jake too- but that was asking too much. But I guess they fucked off because I was constantly by her side all week.. but that still didn't make sense though, either way Jess knew, and she always the first to hear gossip, and the first to spread it..

The fact that Jessica kept her mouth shut kinda surprised me.. but then again it didn't. I mean did I really think that low of her? I don't know, maybe she changed? I mean, I changed too.. for the better, but still.. old habits don't die right?

So why the fuck did Jess keep her mouth shut?

Then it dawned on me.

Maybe she was a true friend, maybe she did care about my happiness.

Maybe she knew I loved Bella.. maybe she knew ever since.

I didn't have the chance to think anymore of it, because Emmett already parked outside the resturant.

"Longhorn Steakhouse?" I asked, hopping out, closing the door.

"Yeah dude, we havent been here in forever.." I walked up by Jasper and her patted by back.

"I want some fuckin' steak." Emmett opened the door for us, and trailed in after us.

Jasper and I just shook our heads. We all had a filthy mouth.. but Emmett was the worst of all three of us.

"Hi.." Emmett greeted the bus girl, or whatever the hell their called.

She smiled at us.. but moreso than nessesariry. I'm sure we looked like a three-some gay couple. Hey- I ain't gonna lie, were some good lookin' mama jama's. Let'er think what she wants.

"Hello, welcome to Longhorn Steakhouse, how many?" She dug up the menu's.

"Three please." Emmett showed three fingers.

"Alrighty, right this way." She smiled, and nearily danced leading us to the booth all the way in the corner. The place was pretty much packed, as always.. guess things nevery really changed.

We all sat down, and she spread out the menus in front of us. "Your waiter will be out soon!" She smiled, then walked away.

"She reminds me of Alice." Jasper smiled playin' around with them fancy ass napkins. What was the point of them shits when your gonna use them anyway?

"Yeah, high on crack." Emmett mumbled with a grin.

"Where's your bitch patch?" Jasper shot back.

"Hey-hey, boys we are in a resturant, where are your manners?" I joked.

"Stick them manners up your pretty little a-"

"Hi, I'm Tanya, I'll be your server for this evening." She smiled- at me especially, and my bro's followed her gaze to me with wide smile on their faces. "Can I start you guys off with drinks?" She pulled out her little notepad and pen.

"A coke please." Jasper grinned.'

"One Coke." She scribbled. "And you?" She winked at Emmett.

"Root Beer." He smiled. "One Coke.. Root Beer, and you?" She tried to sound sexy. Tried.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper, thanks." I turned my attention back towards the menu.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Haha damn Eddie." Jasper chuckled.

"Is she gonna be a Sunday night?" Emmett playfully pushed my shoulder.

"She aint nothin', Bella fills up my weekdays." I hissed.

"Oh- right." Emmett laughed. I knew he was jokin' but sometimes, I just felt like kickin' him in the neck.

"Chill, were jokin', I didn't notice one real thing on her." Jasper shook his head, Emmett scrunched his fingers in the air.

"She must've blown them bad boys up because God aint that nice." He smirked.

"HA!- SHH! She's comin'." Jasper.

"Alright, Coke?" Jasper took the glass from her.

"Root Beer?" She passed it to Emmett.

"And here's your drink hun." She leaned over the table, more than fuckin' nessesary, and set my drink down. Her shirt was way too cut down, I didn't need to see all that, so I looked away.

She ignored my rejection and slowly pulled away. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Even though we really didn't look over our menu's we all decided to just order anyways.

"I'll have the Sirloin.. with a baked potateo instead of fries." As she scribbled, Emmett mumbled. "I'm startin' to hate french fries."

"Wonder why." Jasper mumbled with a grin, and quickly turned his attention to.. Tia.. or whatever her name was- Tanya, shit whatever.

"I'll have the wings please- barbecue." She nodded and jotted it down.

"And you hun?"

Hun? Hell no.

"Uh.. I'll have the Ribeye Steak."

"Alright. It'll be out soon." She smiled and turned.

"She's startin' to annoy me." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about her." Jasper said.

"So.. what the hell are we wearin' tonight?" Emmett leaned back into the booths cushions.

"Shit, I don't even know I have to dig up a tux or somethin'." I said.

"Pixie took me out shopping yesterday night to get one. It was hell.. girl can shop." Jasper rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

"Thats a huge bitch, good luck with that." Emmett laughed.

"What are we doin' after the dance?" I asked.

"I don't know.. what do you wanna do?" Jasper turned to Emmett, usually he planned crazy shit to do after occasions.

"I say we go out to little Eddie's meadow."

"And do what?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know, it'll come to us." He shrugged.

"It sounds good to me." Jasper shrugged.

I nodded. "I guess.. thats okay.." At least Bella saw it first, so in the end it didn't matter who knew about it, or saw it.

We ate joking around. We laughed at just about anything, especially Emmett's bitch patch, but eventually he joined in laughin' with us so it was all good. When we finished we all chipped in. Even though I didn't want to, we tipped the waitress.

"So.. did you and Bella ever?.." Emmett trailed off as he started up the jeep.

Of course he had to ask that.

"Emmett.." I hissed, throwing my head back against the back seat. Was he fuckin' joking.

"Thats a big fuck no!" Jasper laughed buckling his seat belt.

Emmett blew another light, and I sighed.

"I want to wait." I mumbled, keeping my eyes out the window.

Apparently they heard me. "She's special isnt she?" Jasper spoke softy, thank God he didn't turn around to look at me.

"Yea, she is." I smiled to myself.

"Alright I'll drop you both off, then were gonna meet at Bella's.. Charlie wants pictures." Emmett said. Thank God, he changed the subject.

Before I knew it, Emmett pulled up in front of my, still empty, house. "Alright it's.." He looked at his watch. "6, so meet us at Bellas in a half hour." He turned his torso in the back seat to look at me.

"Alright, sounds good.. later." I smacked Jaspers hand with out handshake, and patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, unbuckling myself, opening the door.

"No problem." He smiled.

I hopped out the car, and headed for the house. I guess I'd have to ride my bike to Bella's.. but I'm sure Emmett would have us car pool anyway, I'd doubt Bella would want to ride on the back of my bike with a gown.. I wouldnt like that either.

I made my way slowly upstairs, and went straight to my closet, I only had a fucken' half hour to get ready.. and I didn't even know where my clothes were.

"Where the fuck is this shit!" I was actually talking to myself, God dammit.

I fumbled around until I found a bag that went straight to the floor.

"Yes!" I quickly went, and threw it down on my bed. I unzipped the bag and found a un-wrinkled tux, with a blue tie.

"ALREADY TIED!" I quickly otok the hanger off and tossed it to the side of the room.

"Fuck yeah!" I felt like dancin' to myself. I set out my tux on my bed neatly. Not a fuckin' wrinkle in site. I was so lucky damn. Bless Esme.

I hopped into the shower, and quickly began washing all over. I rushed to wash my hair, but I didn't get shampoo in my eye this time. I quickly got out and toweled off.

I glanced over at the clock it was already 6:15pm. I ran back into my room, and began throwing my clothes on. I made sure everything was in place, and sat at the edge of my bed, fumbling with my tie. I eventually made my way to my closet and found a pair of dress shoes.

By then it was already 6:30pm on the dot. Shit, shit shit. I was supposed to be at Bella's right now, but I was still here. Shit.

I took one last look in the mirror. "Not bad Edward.. not bad." I shrugged my jacket over my shoulder, and headed out.

I locked the house doors behind me and stumbled back a few steps.

Esme had a front garden.. I never really noticed.

She had Roses, red ones. Without thinking I snatched a handful.

"FUCK!" I felt the thorns plunge into my palms.

I didn't follow my instincts, you know bein' smart and snatchin; your hand away. Instead I tugged harder, I mean it was pointless to pull away now, because I'd just go straight back to pullin'em anyway, so there was no point.

I finally managed to get a dozen roses free of the vines, and I ran to my bike, pulling out as many thorns as I could while running.

I shoved the roses into my little stupid trunk, making sure the pedals wouldn't break. I slid on my helmet, and winced while pulling on my riding gloves, most of the thorns fell out, but it still hurt like hell. But it didn't matter at the moment, I drove off quickly.

I drove fast, faster than safe. But I managed to get to Bella's house in record time.

It only took like five minutes. I parked behind Emmett's big jeep, good they didn't leave without me. I quickly hopped off my bike, and threw my helmet off over the handles, and winced while pullin' off my gloves, shoving them in my front pockets. Esme's voice came to mind before I left the house, and I threw on a leather jacket. I pulled Bella's roses out of the small trunk and ignored the pain- it was worth it for her.

I jogged up the front steps, and knocked impaitently on the door.

The porch light flickered on and the door opened.

"Hi Charlie." I said out of breath.


	23. Breathless

"Edward! About time you made it!" Charlie stepped aside, letting me walk through the doorway. "Good to see you son."

Son, I grimaced.

I shook his hand, and quickly snatched it away. I only wanted to see her, Bella.

"About time you got here, were on our way out!" Emmett said.

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper in their tuxedo's sitting down on Charlie's love seat.

"Sorry sorry! Sh- sorry!" Shit. Forgot about Charlie.

I tightened my grip on the roses stems, and instantly winced.. looks like I missed a few thorns.

"Relax, we got sometime, their still upstairs anyways." Jasper he jerked his thumb back pointing to the steps.

"Whats up with your hand bro?" Emmett narrowed his eyes down to my palm, and I followed his gaze.

"Nothin', I got Bella roses." I hissed. I walked over towards the love seat and sat myself down on the arm rest. I tried to loosen my grip on the roses.. but it was the only thing keeping me calm. I needed to see her.

"Yeah, but your bleedin'.." Jasper said, no shit sherlock.

"You alright Edward?" Charlie plopped himself down onto his recliner across from us.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled. SOON, soon I would see her, finally.. it felt like years.

"Alright." Charlie shrugged and turned on the TV, their was a game on.

It was the Eagles and the Giants. A few days ago.. I would've stayed home to watch it. And a few days ago- if I were passing, I would've stayed home. If I passed Biology I would've stayed home. A few days ago- if I didn't meet the love of my life.. I would've stayed home.

Thank fucking God I didn't stay home. Thank God I needed extra credit. Thank God Bella was my date.. I was blessed I mean wow.. what did I do to deserve this?

Jasper interrupted my thoughts, and I shook my head, before I turned to face my attention towards him.

"Wait a sec.. you pulled them sh- roses.. from Esme's garden didn't you!" Jasper threw his head back and laughed.

"Cool it Jasper." I mumbled.

"Dang, smart move. Kids whipped" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"And where's your guy's roses?" I asked, annoyed. I was gettin' defensive. I ain't gonna lie.

They just looked at me, speechless. "That's what I thought." I smiled triumphantly. Dumb ass' they didn't even bring anything.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Here- no shut up and take them, your gonna make a- fools, out of yourselves." I ripped the three rose's apart and passed them to Emmett and Jasper.

"Your a freakin' life savor man." Emmett smiled.

"Thanks- we owe you." Jasper laughed and stroked the rose against my cheek.

"No pr- cut it out damn." I shoved his hand away from my face.

Charlie sighed impatiently. "Bella! Everyones waiting for you! Are you ready kiddo?"

"Coming dad!" I heard the rustling upstairs, and the thumps.

I turned to my bro's wonderin' what was goin' on and they just shook their heads.

"Would you hold still!" Rose's voice was loud enough for us to hear, damn.

"No! OUCH- DAMMIT ROSE." I heard Bella. She sounded so sweet.. even angry. I chuckled.

"Okay Bel-la" Alice sang. "You are ready!" I heard Bella's bedroom door open, and the heels clacking against the wooden floor upstairs.

At that instant all three of us' heads snapped to our right towards the staircase, anxiously awaiting our dates.. loves.. girlfriends.. whatever.

Charlie turned the TV off, and turned his head back.

Instantly I rose from my seat, and my bro's did the same. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to see her.

I got nervous all of a sudden.. but I don't know why. Did I have somethin' to be nervous about? No, I couldn't she was mine.. she loved me, as I her.

Pixie came down first, wearin' a pretty green gown, it was floor length. Her hair hung in short soft curls, and her eyes had green eyeshadow. She looked gorgeous.

Emmett and I turned to a stiff Jasper, and Charlie chuckled. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

I decided to save his embarrassment, and gave a stern cough.

He shook his head, and ran over towards Pixie. "You look beautiful Alice." I heard him murmur, he gave her a chaste kiss, and passed my- his rose to her.

"For me?" She held the rose to her chest, her eyes were teary.. she'd mess up her make-up before we even walk out the house.

Jasper was speechless, and just nodded.

"OH Jazzikins!" She threw herself at him, and he just held her there.

Emmett and I turned to each other.

"Jazzykins!" We snorted with laughter.

"_Oh Jazzykins_." Emmett clung on to me.

"I love you, Jazzykins!" I laughed, makin' fun of Jasper was fun.

"Hey cut it out." Pixie peeked over Jas-_Jazzykins_ shoulder, giving us a warning look.

That same instant, Rose appeared. She wore an amazing red on her. Her dress was a cocktail dress, I think thats what their called, it showed off her great legs. I instantly thought of my parents wedding song- Lady In Red.. she'd defiantly play the part. Her hair was in some kind of twisted pony tail, and hung down to her lower back in soft curls.

Jasper and Pixie stood by the door, waiting Emmett as closely as I did.

"Hon, you look amazing." Emmett whispered.. I was surprised I had heard it in the first place.

He hugged Rose closely. "A rose, for my Rose?" He offered her the red rose, and she took it with the biggest smile on her face.

"Aw." She kissed his cheek.

"And then, there was one." Charlie murmured.

"Aw come on down Bella! You look amazing!" Pixie called up the stairs.

"Do I have to?!" She whined.

"YES!" I answered for her. "Bella get down here! We're gonna be late!" I walked over towards the steps.

Then, I froze.

I saw her appear at the top of the steps.

It was like them damn movies, everything was a muted blur. The conversation between my bro's and Charlie faded behind my ears, all I saw.. heard, was her. My gaze started at her feet, like Pixie's dress it hung to the floor. She wore my favorite color, sapphire blue. My gaze lingered up further as she walked down the steps. The dress clung to her curves. My eyes darted up, to see an angel. Her hair hung in waves loosely over her shoulders, half was clipped back with a white barrette clip.

Her face was beautiful, too beautiful. She hit the last step, and tripped forward right into my arms. I steadied her, but my hands couldn't loosen the grip I had on her.

She cleared her throat, her gaze cornering in the direction of her father.. like I cared, I had a beautiful girl in my arms. She smiled up at me warmly.

"Thank you."

I stuttered. "Ye-yea-yes sure."

I couldn't stop starin' at her, it was like it was too good to be true. I saw nothing... no sadness in her eyes, no fear, no plump lips- no bruise. What I saw was happiness, she even giggled at me, I must've looked like a dumbass but I didn't care too much about it. I couldn't help but stare at her red lips.. they put my shitty flower to shame.

She was a goddess. I wanted her to be mine.. she was mine.

"Is that for me?" She freed from my arms, and took the rose from my hand, bringing it to her nose for sniff.

I couldn't speak.. I couldn't freakin' breathe, so I just nodded.

"Mmm, thank you." She kissed my cheek, I imagined her lips leavin' a mark.

I wanted to leave my mark on her too.

Charlie coughed.. I forgot there were other people there with us.

The slow movements stopped, and my vision became clear, and the halo around Bella's head disappeared as I was brought back to fuckin' reality.

"Come on lets get one picture in before you all go have fun." Charlie motioned for us by the stairs, with his old fashioned camera at hand.

I wondered if they still made batteries for them things.

My friends gathered around us, leavin' Bella and I in the center of the photo. We decided to have the girls stand in the front, and us in the back. My hands crept to her waist, and she responded by leaning her back into my chest. I caught her scent in the air, and it was amazing, freesia.. maybe even lavender. I groaned, why?! _WHY!_

The girls held there roses, and the guys held their waist, good enough for me.

"Alright kids.. one.. two.. three-smile!"

The flash blinded us all. "Sorry." I heard Charlie mumble.

"Alright! Can we go now dad?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Yes Bells." He trailed behind us as we exited the front door.

"You take care of _my_ baby, Edward Masen." I turned to see him linger in the doorway.

"Yes sir."

"What did I tell you about sir'n me." He laughed.

"Sorry Charlie." I chuckled nervously, Bella took my hand and held it. "I'll take care of her with my life I promise." I smiled at Charlie and turned around, I felt Bella squeeze my hand, and I squeezed it back.

"Have fun." I heard Charlie call out before he closed the door behind us.

As soon as Emmett walked on the side walk her turned around to face us all.

"Alright first off, I want to say you girls look amazin' tonight." Emmett said. Jasper and I shook our head in agreement, they seriously did.

The girls.. _our girls_ looked gorgeous, especially mine.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder, I looked down to see the blush creep up her cheeks.

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

"You guys aren't half bad yourself." Pixie shoved Emmett's shoulder.

"Thanks." We said.

"Alright how the hell we gettin' there." Jasper asked holding Pixie's waist.

"Well, I parked Edward's car over there." She pointed across the street to my Volvo.

"What about my bike?" I asked.

"Leave it here. My dad said it's okay." Bella smiled up at me.

"I say we pack up in my car." Emmett said.

"Yes! That's going to be so much fun!" Rose already trailed off towards the jeep.

"Shot gun!"

"Be my guest Blondie." Jasper said following behind with Pixie, usually he'd get shot gun.

I lingered behind and slowly turned to face Bella. "Wow.." I whispered, I took her in my arms and smiled down at her. "You look absolutely _beautiful_." Honest to God truth.

"Thank you." She squeaked, I stroke the redness on her cheeks. "I'm not letting you out of my site tonight, or my arms." I tightens my grip around her.

"You two comin' or what?" Emmett yelled through the roof window, honking.

"One sec!" I turned and shouted.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" I turned back to her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." Before she could argue I pulled her in, and kissed her with all I had.. all the love I kept inside, from her.

She pulled away breathless. "Lets go have some fun tonight." She giggled.

I swept her up in my arms, like the princess she was, and carried her to the jeep.

"Edward! I could walk." She held onto my neck.

"Yeah, so could I." I smirked.

"You don't have to carry me." She laughed.

"Your right I don't, but I want to." I kissed her cheek.

I placed her by the jeep, and took a good look inside the back seat, did this shit just shrink? Probably cause of Pixie's dress.

I sat myself in first, and pulled Bella up into the jeep, and onto my lap, closing the door behind me.

Throughout the short ride to school, I held Bella tightly in my arms. I couldn't help but place kisses on her soft neck, and on her bare shoulders. She squirmed from my ticklish touch, and I chuckled, she was adorable.

"You look so irresistible tonight." I whispered in her ear as we were climbing out the jeep.

"Do I?" She asked as I held her close to me while exiting the jeep.

"Very." I said setting her to her feet.

She smiled, then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on there waiting for us." She smiled, and took my hand leading me to the school.

I looked up and saw our friends outside the schools doors.

"Stupid ass balloons how lame." I murmured.

"Hm." Bella laughed rolling her eyes.

"I _seriously_ meant that I'm staying with you the entire night." I whispered.

"I know." She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you."

**SORRY SORRY! I'm sorry to say that I will be updating ONCE a day from now on.. maybe TWICE, it can get pretty over-whelming. Please leave Reviews! I miss reading them. I need some encouragement haha.  
**


	24. Dance Dance

The place was packed, everyone was dressed for what looked like prom, even though it freakin' wasn't! It was crazy! The whole gym had been transformed into an actual dance. If you were on the outside lookin' in you'd think it was a lame dance, but it actually looked pretty cool.

The lights were dimmed, there were tons of colored lights.. like them disco balls, and flashy club lights. Since when did the school had money to do this shit? I mean damn it looked like we were gonna have a kickass night. Even the dance floor was packed, I was surprised. I was expectin' to see boys to the left, girls to the right; and me and my bros grindin' in the middle of the dance floor.

That would've been a sight.

We scattered off into different directions, Rose and Emmett went straight towards the food. Jasper and Pixie started to talk to Newton and Jess, I waved to them all, and pulled Bella in my own direction, the dance floor.

Like I said, I kept my promise. I held onto Bella's waist for dear life. I didn't even bother paying attention to the looks we were getting, because if I did my ego would've sky-rocketed. I had the most beautiful girl in my arms, and I was very well aware of that.

"Dance with me." I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I swear that waist of her was ment for my arms to hold on to, it was perfect. I could hold on forever.

"You know I cant dance." She blushed.

"Dance with me." I smiled, completely ignoring what she said. So what if she couldn't dance? There was no official technique to dance, all you had to do was freakin' move for cryin' out loud, there was no secret to it whatsoever.

"Fine." She mumbled.

With that said, I somehow managed to drop my arms from her waist, I hesitated of course; but I dragged her out to the crowded dance floor. A slow song was starting, which was just perfect for us.

"You'll be fine, I promise." I kissed her nose. Her hands wrapped around my neck, and mine around her waist.

"You know what I think?" She finally spoke mid-way through the song, I guess she was perkin up. But me on the other hand, I'd been happy since I dragged her out on the dance floor in the first place.

"No hon, what are you thinkin'?" I smiled down at her.

"I think I'm actually having fun." She swayed along with me, I even got her to twirl. Damn best night of my life, and this wasn't even prom! Just some random, stupid, lame ass, dance.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Emmett jumped in. Fuckin' prick.

"Hey Bells! Let's go request a song!" He tugged on her waist, pulling her away from me.

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed at Emmett. As she as being dragged towards the dj, she turned back to face me. "Don't go anywhere!" She mouthed over the music. I nodded in response.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I whipped around only to see her, Rose.

"Wanna dance?" I heard another slow song come on.

"Of course Blondie." I smiled and placed my hands on her hips, and her hands were on my shoulders. It wasn't awkward at all, that was somethin' I truly didn't expect.

"So.. nice cheek." She laughed.

"What are you talkin' about?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Looks like Bella left her mark." She winked.

"Oh-" I brought my hand up to feel the glossy lipstick stain on my cheeks. "OH." I said laughing.

Now _that_ was sexy.

Rose shook her head chuckling.

"I think their having fun." She nodded off behind me, I turned to look over my shoulder to see Emmett dancin' with Bella, and Bella throwing her head back in laughter. Emmett was such a goof.

"I bet." I turned back to face Rose, and she smiled sweetly at me, but her smile didn't meet her ears.

"Are you okay?" I squatted down to her level, my eyes locked on hers.

"Fine-fine, just.. happy. I have the greatest boyfriend, and friends in the world." She shrugged, she laughed when a tear escaped her eye, and quickly wiped it away.

"Of course you do." I rubbed her back tryin' to soothe, her. She was a strong girl, her and Bella would certainly get close after this. I'm sure Rose had already told Bella and Pixie about it.

"Thanks Edward." She laughed.

"Oh please, anytime. Now before this song is over do a twirl for me okay?" I chuckled, tryin' to drop the subject all together. This night was supposed to be about havin' fun, and that's what I intended it on being.

She laughed, and nodded. "Alright, here I go!" She snorted and did one big dramatic twirl. "Tada!!" She sang.

At that exact moment, Bella and Emmett appeared, they were both laughing hysterically.

Rose and I glared at our loves like they were crazy. Bella's face was flushed, and Emmett's forehead was sweaty, probably from dancing. Then Jasper and Pixie appeared.

"Whats goin' on?" Jasper chuckled.

"I.. don't know." I answered.

Emmett held his finger up in the air his eyes towards the dj, and Bella did the same.

"OH!" Jasper laughed.

"FUCK Yeah, come on Rose this ones for you!" Emmett pulled Rose against him, and led her off to the center of the dance floor and began dancing.

Alligator by ZZTOP started to play, and I laughed hysterically, that was Emmett's favorite band.

"Alright Pixie come on, we cant let them embarrass themselves." Jasper guided Pixie through the dancing crowd by Emmett and Rose and began dancing.

"I love this song!" Bella shouted over the music. She moved her hands above her head and began running her fingers through her hair, and swaying her hips left to right. I bit my lip and groaned, this was torture. TORTURE.

That was the sexiest sight I fucking saw. I didn't even bother asking this time. I snatched her wrist and tugged her towards our friends. I wanted to dance with her, like that. Her in front of me, with her back leaning against my chest, with my hands on her waist, pulling her close to me. Her hips meeting my pace. It was the closest thing to having her completely, and I'd settle for that.

"Edward! What are you doing?" She giggled as I squeezed ourselves through the crowd. "I cant dance like this!"

"I thought you said you couldn't dance at all! So it doesn't matter!" I shouted over the music.

I pulled her to me, her back slamming into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, not giving her the chance to escape. I leaned down ans whispered into her ear. "Please? For me?"

She sighed heavily, and I kissed her cheek. "Come on love, have some fun." I began to sway my hips, and I gave her a chaste kiss on her neck. She giggled and rolled her shoulder.

"Loosen up Bells!" Pixie shouted. Grinding against Jasper. By the look on Jasper's face he couldn't leave her if he wanted to, if you know what I mean.

"It's easy! Just pretend your-"

"Ok Emmett! I think she gets it!" I cut him off. He laughed and nodded, dancing with Rose.

Bella laughed and brought her hands behind her, wrapping them around my neck. She moved like an angel against me. Her hips swayed along with the rhythm, and I was going crazy.

I took her hands from my neck and wrapped them around her waist, under my hands. She took that as an encouragement, and began moving faster. I groaned.

"Bel-la.. behave." I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"No." She continued moving, and driving me crazy.

Thankfully the song changed, but I instantly groaned. It was another one of _those_ songs. I think it was Low, by Flo Rida.. I wouldn't know I didn't listen to rap or hip-hop for that matter.

Bella moved even faster, occasionally dipping us lower. I couldn't control myself, I found myself kissing her jaw then her neck feverishly. I felt myself stiffen in my pants, and I groaned. Why did she have to do this to me? She knew she was torturing me, she knew I was going crazy for her from the start of the night, seeing her come down them damn steps looking like an angel from hell, destined to ruin me.

Throughout the song I was going mad, dancing along with her. But she was so innocent just dancin' around laughin' and occasionally throwing her hands up in the air along with Rose and Pixie. Girls, were crazy.

We danced all night. Grindin' or just jumpin' around to Hannah Montana, the lamest pop-star alive. Or- 'Hannah Mon-Weave-Face' as Emmett referred to her.

I was going crazy dancing so seductively with Bella. Thank God there were no teachers around, we were practically havin' sex on the dance floor with the way our bodies moved along each other. But what really drove me crazy was that _she_ was just havin' innocent fun, and I was dead serious when I buckled my hips to hers.

We danced so much we were all gettin' tired. Our friends decided we should sit down for a bit. So we dragged our dates off the dance floor before we all did somethin' stupid. Jasper was more eager than all of us. He kept Pixie close in front of him as we guided the girls to the tables which were in the corner of the gym.

There were only three chairs, around the wide table. Jasper turned with Pixie still in front of his arms and took a seat bringing her on top of him. She giggled, the girl _knew_ what she was doing, and what she _did_ to him.

Emmett was second and he pulled Rose onto his lap, and when Bella and I made it we did the same. Thankfully for me, Bella behaved and made no surprise movements. I was calming down from the previous excitement I was forced to undergo, even though I enjoyed it.

Jasper seemed to have literally calmed down because he was laughin' around with us. "This shit is actually fun."

"Who knew." Pixie laughed, kissing his cheek.

"You looked smokin' out there Rose." Emmett said.

"You would know, Emmett. You wearin' your bitch patch tonight?" Jasper nudged him.

Bella and I laughed hysterically, only to instantly shut up when Rose's eyes went wide.

"What do you _mean_ by that? Of course he's wearing the patch! He quit!" She turned to face him. "Right?" She glared at Emmett.

"Bullshit." Jasper coughed.

"You didn't quit! Did you!?" She snarled and shoved Emmett's shoulder.

"Babe- it's hard! I cant." He sighed.

"Yes you can, why wont you let me help you? Hm?" She winked at him. "A day without smoking.. a day we.."

"OK we get it!" Jasper and I cut him off.

"_That _is a fantastic idea." Emmett purred.

"Ugh." Bella laughed.

"Whats the matter?" I leaned down, resting my jaw on her shoulder.

"The night's almost over." She pouted, how I wanted to kiss her plump red lips.

"No its not." Jasper stated. "We're going to the meadow after this." He smiled.

"We are?!" Pixie shrieked.

"Oh! I want to go now! Please Emmett?" She turned and pouted at Emmett.

"Weakass." Jasper mumbled.

We all knew Emmett would give in. He let out a heavy sigh, and we all smiled, after all he was our ride. "_Fine_ we're leaving now."

The girls scattered to their feet. Bella grabbed a hold of my hand and trotted after everyone.

"Edward!" I turned and saw Jessica in a tight black dress. She looked pretty I guess, it hugged all her curves.

"Hey Jess, you look great." I smiled, Bella stopped tugging my hand and stood beside me. "Hi Jess." She smiled.

"Thanks, so do you." She grinned when Bella came to my side. "Hey Bella, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She blushed.

Mike came to her side then, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sup Edward- wow Bella you look great." He smiled.

I pulled Bella closer to me, and wrapped my arm around her waist, I'll admit I was jealous. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Sorry, but we were just leavin' now and Emmett's our ride." I grinned. "It was great seein' you guys though."

"Yeah- yeah! You too. See you guys in school." Jessica smiled. "It was nice seeing you Bella" Jessica hugged Bella awkwardly with my arm still around her waist. I shook Newton's hand. "See you later."

"Yeah you too man. Come on Jess, I love this song." He tugged Jess towards the dance floor.

"Okay! Bye Bella! Edward! Nice cheek!" She laughed while being dragged off.

"Let's go, I'm sure their wondering where we are." I smiled at Bella and pulled her through the crowd, eventually making it outside. We say Emmett's jeep with it's bright ass headlights shining directly at us. By the looks of it, he was ready to drive away.

She had to jog behind me to keep up with my pace, her heels clacking against the pavement. When we made it to the jeep I opened the door and picked her up. Jasper grabbed her from the inside, and helped me pull her in.

As soon as I hopped in, and closed the door beside me, I pulled Bella back into my lap.

"Finally lets go." Jasper said.

"Yeah-yeah I'm leavin' now." Emmett pressed onto the gas, causing all of us to lunge forward, so I quickly tightened my grip around Bella.

Emmett drove like a mad man, like all of us did. But Emmet drove differently. He slammed the gas, and the breaks when he had to, never a smooth ride.

"Emmett! You cant _fucking_ drive!" Bella blurted out loudly, after I pulled her back from lunging forward yet again.

"Damn, she even talks like you now." Jasper said, causing everyone to laugh.


	25. This I swear

"I don't think I'm feeling to well.." Bella said after two minutes of driving. _Great_ this is exactly what I needed. I knew perfect nights couldn't all end perfectly. _Shit man, this blows._ I thought.

"Way to go Emmett, you got the poor girl sick." Jasper hissed.

"Hey- I can't help it." Emmett slammed on the breaks at the red light.

"Do you want to go home love?" I pulled her closer to my chest, and she breathed heavily. She didn't speak, instead she nodded.

"Hey Emmett- can you drop us off at Bella's please?" I asked over Bella's head, she was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"Yeah sure." He shrugged.

"Oh Bella.." Pixie stroke her cheek. "She looks pale."

"Would you _please_ drive a little more gently? At least until we get Bella home safe and sound?" I heard Rose scowl Emmett in the front seat.

I nodded., my attention going back towards Pixie. Bella's breathing deepened, and I saw that she was slowly falling asleep. I held her tightly through Emmett's driving, which seemed to have gotten better.

"Alright.. were here." Emmett spoke softly, for once.

"I had fun tonight, thanks guys.. I'm sorry." I nodded down towards a sleeping Bella.

Rose smacked Emmett's arm, in response.

"No, we're sorry." Emmett winced rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Go to the meadow without me." I smiled.

"No, I think were all getting pretty tired, we're going to head home." Rose spoke with such dominance I don't think anyone wanted to disagree with her, even the hyper Pixie.

Jasper ran around to help me get out of the jeep. I passed Bella in his waiting arms, as I jumped out, and reached back for her.

"Get'er in bed." Jasper patted my shoulder.

"I will, night guys." I called heading towards Bella's house.

Emmett's jeep growled in response and disappeared into the darkness.

"Are they gone?" Bella asked.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Yes love, now let me get you in bed." I began walkin' towards the front lawn when she began to squirm in my arms.

"No Edward! Put me down!" She laughed.

"Bella?" I asked wasn't she sick?

"Put me down Edward, I faked it." My eyes widened, but I managed to set her on her two feet.

"Wha- what?" I chuckled. What the hell was she talking about? What did she mean by, _I faked it_?

"They don't know where _our_ meadow is.."She giggled.

I gasped. "What do you mean, they don't know?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That day, when Emmett gave me a ride, I told him to drop me off at the clearing a block up from your house." She smiled widely.

My face made an 'o'. "So they don't know where it is after all?" I smiled taking a step towards her.

"Of course not!" She laughed folding her arms across her chest. Damn, that made all this even worse. All night I tried to resist her, and here she was doing it again. I think she started doin' it on purpose though, because she wore that same smirk all night- well ever since we danced. "You'd think I'd tell them all about your spot? Your kiddin' right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come here." I smirked, and tugged at her wrist slamming her into me. I instantly wrapped my arms around the small of her back so she wouldn't escape from me.

"Gimmie a kiss!" She laughed, placing her arms around my neck.

"Your an evil, clever, sneaky little girl, do you know that?" I whispered against her lips, I felt her sweet breathe linger against my face.

"I think I have an idea." She whispered back, then bit her lip hesitantly. "You don't think they'd be upset would you?"

I chuckled. "Bella.. I doubt they went home." I winked. Knowing Emmett, his name was being screamed out right now, ha! "And besides, I'll promise to keep this a little secret, if you do too."

"Deal." She smiled.

I claimed her lips. Givin' her the most passionate kiss I have ever given anyone in my whole entire life. I gave her all the love I had, in that one kiss- until she broke away gasping.

"Looks like Charlie's out for the night." I nodded up towards the dark house, looks like Charlie called it a night.

She turned to see the dark house, before turning back to face me, playing with my tie, and straightening out my tux's jacket. "Mmm." She smiled. "So, can we go to our spot now?"

"Of course my love, pick your ride." I nodded towards the street, where there was a silver Volvo, and a Harley parked close behind it.

"The Harley, and I want to drive." She smiled, pulling out of my embrace and heading for the bike.

"Woah- what brought all this on babe?" I laughed following after her.

"You." She reached the bike and turned to face me. "You brought all this on."

"Oh?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p'.

I walked around the back of the bike and pulled out her helmet, and passed it to her as she slid it on, I guess she really didn't care about her hair- not that she should've anyways. The night was over, and she never looked more beautiful than she did now. Who cares about helmet hair?

I walked alongside the bike, and took a seat, scooting back. I threw my helmet on, and kicked the stand off the bike, my legs keeping the bike upright.

Bella climbed on in front of me, and I scooted back up, sinking into her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your wearing a dress." I asked timidly. I hope she didn't back out.

"Yes I'm sure- I don't care." She smiled, reaching her hands up to the handle bars.

"Oh- Edward, can you keep your hands on top of mine? And let my feet on top of yours? I'm still a little.."

"Of course love." I rubbed her bare shoulder, and she started the bike.

I doubted Charlie would wake up, he looked like the heavy sleeper type.

She slowly pulled away, and I placed my feet up on the ledges, and hers rested atop of mine. My hands were more loose on top of hers now. My Bella, knew what she was doin'.

"I love this." I laughed as we were hiddin' among the tree's on the dirt trail. It was pretty dark out, and I was pretty impressed that she could drive, but then again the headlights on my bike drifted far ahead. Even _I_ wouldn't have been able to drive at night without them- not saying Bella couldn't.. but it wouldn't have been a smart idea, ya know?

"You do?" She drove steadily.

"Of course I do, I have the most beautiful woman in my arms." I cooed over the engine.

She didn't say anything, so I assumed she blushed madly, that's my Bella.

We reached the meadow, and Bella steadily parked the bike.

"Good job love." I was seriously impressed, this chick deserved a riding jacket, I have yet to get her one.

My legs steadied the bike, as she cut the engine, pulling her helmet off, shaking her hair out loose. Still the sexiest site I'd ever seen. Bella hopped off the bike and placed the helmet on the handle bars, and I did the same after I kicked down the kickstand.

Without a word she took my hand, and led me towards the center of the dark meadow, which was lit up by a bunch of fireflies.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered as we walked in the silence of crickets, and their chirping.

"I've seen better." I kissed her slightly bruised, yet not noticeable, temple.

"I hope you liked the mark I left you.." She laughed.

I shook my head. "I'll get you back for that.. eventually."

"Hmm, we'll see."

At that exact moment, I decided to try and get my pay back. I pulled her around to face me, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She surprised me by pushing against me, sending me straight to the ground. Of course _I_ took the fall, which I was more than willing to do. I vowed to never, ever let anything, or anyone hurt Bella Swan again. I intended on keeping my promises. I barely made any, but when I did, I always kept them.. which is why people trusted my word when I _promised_. But that was nothing when I _swore_ to something. That, my friend, left no escape. When Edward Masen swore, then he swore, a promise couldn't even stand in its shadow. Because it was almost like a threat.

"I'd say I'm sorry- but I'm not." She kissed my jaw.

I closed my eyes, and took in as much of her as possible. My hands stayed wrapped tightly around her, she wouldn't dare leave me here, not now at least. "Mmm. I don't mind." I chuckled.

Bella suddenly rose, straddling my waist, and began stroking my chest. I felt my skin boil under my tuxedo. Why the hell did she have to do this to me? Did she have any damn idea what she was doing to me? What she was makin' me go through? This was torture! Especially when I had already made plans! _Fuck!_ I mentally cursed myself.

I had the most beautiful woman sitting on top of me, stroking me, touching me, even kissing me. And I was about to go crazy. No one was here to see, or interrupt, and it was _so_ damn tempting. _She_ was so damn tempting. Dammit! She was the death of me. That was a damn fact.

My hands slided down to her hips, resting against her. I fought back all my urges, everything I wanted to do to her. I couldn't do that to her, not her and now now.

"Edward." She moaned. She bent back down to me, and kissed my jaw line.

"Bella- we can't do this." I said as soon as our lips broke apart.

"Of course we can." She lightly buckled her lips against mine, and I thought I was going to explode. This was a fuckin' joke right?

"No- we can't Bella honey, I-.."

She immediately pulled away, and frowned.

I sighed, and I rolled us over, so that I was hoovering above her now. My left hand rested on the ground beside her head, holding up my weight, so I didn't crush her. While my other hand cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Bella, I don't want to do this now, because I want to marry you first."

She looked at me wide-eyed like I had just said somethin' in Spanish, but she quickly recovered and gave me a wide smile.

"I want to do this right. For once I want to do somethin' right in my life Bella. I want to wait until your _all _mine. Until every part of you is _mine_." I kissed her forehead. "I love you with all my heart, and I know what I want, and when I see it, I reach out and grab it."

I snaked my hand under her, cupping her ass. She squeaked in response and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Edward." She smiled.

"And I you." I smiled down at my angel, even in the dark she managed to just glow. Her hair was fanned out in curls around her against the grass. I felt her hot flesh against me, her heart thumping wildly- I could tell by how her chest was rising and falling.. not that I was starin' or nothin'..

I kissed her lips, with the same amount of passion again. My hand snaked up from her tiny bottom, back to her lower back pushing her closer to me.

When she pulled away to breathe, I kissed her collar bone, letting my lips linger against the warm flesh.

"Bella- I _swear_, one day I'm gonna marry you."

* * *

**A/N: WOW CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I FINISHED! (: **

**Okay good and bad news. I decided not to do a 'Cold Series' because it would kinda kill this story.. SO, I decided that _maybe_ I'll just do a sequel and leave it at that. A series is just pushin' it. Sorry for the dissapointment. / **


	26. AN

**A/N: **I HAVE ALREADY STARTED THE SEQUEL TO _SUGAR AND SPICE, EVERYTHING BUT NICE_!It's called _Husband and Wife, Way of Life_ so check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you. :D**  
**


End file.
